The Clique Graduation
by Privateserieslvr
Summary: The PC and guys are graduating! To celebrate, they are throwing the biggest party of the year for their class! This party brings many oppertunities... But, Massie gets caught up in it, and the PC breaks apart. Find out what happens! R&R!
1. Character Summary!

**Graduation is finally here! And for the Pretty Committee that means more drama….**

**Massie Block: **It's Grad year for the Pretty Committee! That means, more shopping sprees, parties, and presents! Massie is throwing a big blow out party with the PC! She has the most be-u- ti- ful dress! She is also psyched to spend most of her summer in her new apartment her parent's bought her for graduating! It's also where the big party is going to be hosted! But there is a whole new type of drama the Pretty committee has new experienced before. The PC has been getting threatening text's, e-mails, IM's, and notes. Massie keeps telling everyone that there just from a LBR trying the get in their heads, even though she thinks anything but. She's losing sleep and not eating as much. Will this LBR make Massie run away from her alpha life? Or will the texts she receives come true…… will someone really try to kill a member of the Pretty Committee?

**Alicia Rivera:** Alicia and Josh are so cute! They are the second cutest couple at BOCDH, after Massie and Derrington. Alicia is also getting threatening texts. She is getting worried with the rest of the PC. But she doesn't let that get in the way of the party the PC is throwing at the end of the year! It's going to be PERF! But when Josh starts to hang out with Olivia, Alicia gets even more stressed!

**Dylan Marvil: **She's 5 pounds lighter and now can fit in her graduation dress! Now that she's got her weight right where she wants it, she now has to get the new kid, Dash Hansing, right where she wants him! She also get threatening text saying that she might be the one to go in the pretty committee! She's freaking out, and worried that she's eating to many pieces of the _Daily Grind's _insanely good M&M cookies and Lemon Marine pie.

**Claire Lyons**: Wants Cam back! But nobody really knows how far she will go to do that. She gets the least amount of freaky texts, and the PC is starting to get suspicious. But Claire's even more… she has a few suspects in mind that might be sending these messages. She also is so excited for the PC's party! She's planning on going as Cam's date!

**Kristen Gregory: **"I'm single and that how I want to be!" Is the current song that keeps running in Kristen's head! Graduations coming and she's not interested in getting the right guy to hook up with this summer, she's interested in making her class speech PERF! That's right, Kristen is top in her class and is honored to give a speech in front of everyone at BOCDH! But when the PC starts bugging her about getting a BF, she's starting to get frustrated and annoyed. Is this the end for Kristen and the Pretty Committee?

**GUYS:**

**Derrick Harrington: **Madly in love with Massie and is trying to find the perfect time to tell her. He's still the most popular guy at BOCDH and an 'All Star' player on the soccer team. He also has a mission to make Massie's graduation even more special but has no idea how………

**Cam Fisher: **Wants Claire back but won't admit it. He's planning on playing hard to get but isn't doing so well on it. Because every night he looks at his million pictures of Claire. But he also thinks that she will never take her back after what he did with Alicia…..

**Josh Hotz: **Love of his life Alicia, but he's not so sure she's feeling the same way. He starts a little advice session with the guys. They all are clueless but they think with each other's help they could whip up one great romantic life for their girlfriends!


	2. The first freak out

**The Block Estate**

**The iPad**

**4:20 PM**

**Thursday June 5, 2008**

"Bean!" Massie screeched. She has gone through her closet at least 3 times and still can't find anything to wear for tomorrow! Within seconds Massie was soothed by the click- clack of her pug Bean's paws against the hardwood floor in her room. Bean quickly sat down in her fuzzy pink bed that was 3 times her size, she was ready to help her master.

"Bean! This is so important!" She huffed reapplying her latest Glossip Girl flavor, Strawberries and Crème, it didn't have any calories but it still smelt yummy! " Tomorrow is a GLU sleepover and I'm surprising the PC! Their gunna love it! But I need the _best _outfit ever!"

The pug laid down and put his small head on his little paws, he looked confused.

"Ugh! Sorry Bean, you aren't much help. But don't worry about me! I'll find out what to wear, no really!" She reinsured the pup. He barked and click clacked his paws out of the room. Massie let out a loud groan. Then she heard her new iPhone ring, she rushed over to it, the caller ID showed Claire Lyon's picture covering the whole screen.

"Hey Claire!" She said casually.

"Hey Massie!" She chimed back.

"So what's up?" Massie asked while she searched her closet one more time.

"I just got back from the store and I saw Cam driving by in his car. He was staring right at me! Is that a sign that he wants me back?!" She rushed.

Massie rolled her eyes, Claire and her ex-boyfriend, Cam Fisher, broke up last month but everyone new they both wanted each other back, but neither of them wanted to admit it, well except Claire, but she was just plan ah-vious!

"Claire if you want him back so bad then just ask him to go out with you again!" Massie laughed at her friend through the phone.

"But what if he doesn't-"

"Trust me he will!" Massie demanded, "He's not going to turn you down flat! Just give it sometime. And look on the bright side, he was staring at you it's a great big pointer telling you that he wants you back."

The other line was silent for a minute.

"Claire?" Massie said in confusion.

"Y-ya! Sorry it's just that I have waited like a whole month! I think it's time for me to ask, but you said the wait… should I? Massie I'm confused!" Claire practically cried to her best friend.

"Uh I think we need Alicia's help." Massie sighed, Alicia Rivera was another member of the PC and she was going out with one of the A- lister boys, Josh Hotz, at BOCDH, she really didn't want to be stuck with sobbing Claire for the rest of the night! "You should call her and get advice."

"Ok thanks Massie." And then she hung up.

Massie went back to her closet, and found the perfect outfit! It was her Juicy Couture flower dress with the new Betsy Johnston white leggings. "Perf!" She sang as her cell rang. "Ugh what now?!" She whined. She slowly walked over to her cell as her new ring tone "Pocketful of Sunshine" by Natasha Bedingfeild. _"I've got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine, I've got it all but I know that it's all mine, whoa, Wahoo!" _

Massie got a glimpse of the screen. Her boyfriend Derrick Herrington's, picture popped up on the huge screen. She smiled and answered it. For the longest time the PC and her have called her boyfriend "Derrington" but now it doesn't really get said anymore.

"Hey!" Massie smiled.

"Hey beautiful!" He responded back. Massie laughed as if she didn't think he was right but he just laughed back in the phone as if that was a joke.

"What?!" Massie snapped.

"What, oh you thought it was a joke? Block I don't make fun of you!" Derrick laughed.

Massie frowned, "Whatevs, so what's up?"

"Oh nothing much," He said, "I'm just bored."

Massie scoffed. "So you only call me when your bored?"

"No! No, no, no!" He pleaded. " I missed your… voice?" He asked like a question.

Massie scoffed again. " Nice try."

"No! I'm serious!" Derrick said. " Massie I really like you…"

"I really like you too." Massie agreed in a sensitive tone.

"I just, I don't know never mind." He chuckled at himself.

"No, tell me." Massie insured him. She sat at the foot of her purple bed looking around her white painted walls, and took a breath.

"Well, don't laugh!" He demanded.

"I'm going to laugh at your nervousness!"

"Hey! Fine Massie, I just really like you and love talking to you. You drive me crazy.

There was a long pause then Massie started cracking up and then Derrington followed along sort of confused but then got the reason why she was laughing.

"That's funny." Massie said calming down her laughter.

"I know, but I was serious." Derrick said.

"Ok then, I guess when you put it like that it's sweet." Massie smiled to herself.

"Sweet?!" He chuckled in confusion.

"Fine, romantic?" Massie asked.

"Sounds like how I want it to come out like." He sort of whispered.

"Ok," Massie giggled.

"Well I think I should go, Cam is begging me to come play with his Wii." He laughed. Massie froze,

"You said all of that in front of Cam?" She hissed.

"No, he's in my kitchen. I went in another room," He explained.

"Oh, ok it's just-"

"You would get embarrassed? Right, well I have to go now." He finished for her.

"No Derrick that not-"

"Bye Massie! I'll see you tomorrow!" And then he hung up leaving Massie with a bunch of confusion that she would love to sell on eBay. Ya, she was that desperate.


	3. Paris

**BOCDH**

**Cafeteria**

**12:06**

**Friday June 6, 2008**

"EHMIGAWD!" Alicia squealed. "There's only like a week left of school!"

Everyone giggled and whisper screamed. Alicia has been counted down the days until she could finally leave this school and move onto bigger and better things! Her life long wish; to become the anchor woman for something big, like _"Good Morning America!" _And ah-viously get married.

"What are you guys gunna do over the summer?" Kristen Gregory asked her friends while she took a huge bite of her Greek salad.

"I'm think I'm going on a cruise." Claire shrugged. She had no idea what she was going to do over the summer. But more then anything she wanted it to be special! It was her last summer as a high school student! It just had to be.

"Oh! Me too! My mom wants to go visit the Caribbean with me!" Dylan Marvil gasped looking up from the nutrition facts on the back of her fat free yogurt. "I'm excited!"

"Maybe we'll be on the same cruise!" Claire giggled.

"Ya! That would be so cool!" Dylan smiled and high-fived Claire.

"Well I for one have no idea what I'm doing." Massie sighed and looked at Derrington. He smiled,

"I think we'll find something." He nodded his head. Massie smiled.

"What about you Leesh?" Massie asked sipping her Diet Coke. "Are you going to Spain….. Again?"

"Opposite of yes!" Alicia blurted. "I'm probably doing something with my parents or maybe my cousin's will be coming over here."

"Like………. Nina?" Kristen gulped. Everyone looked at her and laughed. Nina was Alicia's cousin who came over here in 7th grade and told all the guys that if they went near the girls they wouldn't win the big play offs. Of course they listened. Probably the huge boobs.

"What?!" Kristen loudly whined. "That girl just gives me the creeps!"

"Whatevs!" Massie said playfully pushing her friend.

There was a moment of silence as if everyone was thinking about something. And not knowing what to say. Massie decided to break it.

"EHMIGAWD!" Massie gasped. "We should all do something together over summer! Like go somewhere!"

"Like where?" Alicia asked in curiosity.

"I don't know maybe we could do the whole cruise thing?" Massie suggested.

"Or we could go to like over seas!" Kristen gasped. Her parents won the million dollar lottery and now was rich! So she could keep up with the PC's spending habits. But Claire was still the one they bought stuff for.

"EHMIGAWD! You mean like Europe!?" Alicia gasped, putting her hand near her mouth for effect.

"Paris!" Dylan burped.

"PARIS!" The pretty committee shouted back, laughing. Everyone turned to see them. They where laughing so hard they didn't even notice.

"So everyone's going?" Derrick asked shyly.

"YA!" Massie gasped.

"Gunna miss ya Block." He said rubbing her back.

"UGH! Derrick! When I say everyone I mean everyone! Meaning you too!" Massie explained laughing at her boyfriend's misunderstanding.

"YES!" Derrick said standing up in the air with his fist over his head. His smile brightened the Café. Massie giggled.

All the LBR's looked at him and giggled. As if they where embarrassed by him. Hello! That's his girlfriends job!

"Derrick!" Massie hissed. "Get down!"

"Fine!" He moaned as if that was his favorite thing to do, stand up with your fist in the air.

Just as everyone was getting into their conversations about Paris, Cam walked up with a sandwich in plastic wrap.

"Hey, what's with all the commotion?" He asked.

"Dude!" Derrington shouted, "We're going to Paris!"

Cam smiled and looked down at Claire. As if this would be so much better if they where back together. Which was true.

"Cool?" Cam shrugged and looked for a seat. The only one left, how convenient, was next to Claire.

"Anyone sitting here?" He asked her pointing at the seat.

Claire looked around the table at everyone they all using her eyes to tell her _"_say no!" "Uh… no."

"Cool." He said taking a seat, but then scooted over a little.

Silence. A very uncomfortable silence, Claire hated it.

"Who else would sit next to me?" Claire giggled. Playing with her whitish blonde hair.

"I don't know. A friend," Cam shrugged. "Or a boyfriend." He mumbled.

"What?" Claire asked. Her face turned red with embarrassment. Didn't he know she doesn't really date anymore? When all she wants is him?

Dylan and Kristen whispered about something and when Claire looked over Kristen coughed and Dylan pushed away her tray. Then she looked at Massie who was whispering something to Derrington. As he chewed on his burger and stared into space. Talk about disturbing silence. Claire then took a risk and looked at Cam. He was looking at her and quickly looked away. She blushed and was relieved when she heard the lunch bell go off.


	4. Confessions

**Herrington House**

**Kitchen**

**5:47 PM**

**Friday June 6, 2008**

"Dude!" Josh shouted, "I'm starving! Do you have anything to eat in this house?!" He searched through every cupboard in the kitchen and the fridge and the pantry! Nothing!

"I don't know my parent's haven't been home for a while man. I'm gunna have to go shopping tomorrow. I guess." Derrick said shrugging, he was right. His parents where away in Tennessee visiting good friends. Their going to be gone until the day before Graduation and Derrick didn't want to be away for that long. Mainly from Massie.

"zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!"

All the guys reached to their phones to see if it was theirs.

"It's mine!" Josh smiled looking at the picture of Alicia with his Pink NY cap on. She had keep it since 8th grade when they started going out. And she still wears it. "Hello? Hey! I miss you too!" He walked into the other room to get a little privacy.

"Ugh, she calls him all the time!" Cam moaned.

"Well, well, well, is this jealously I sense?" Derrick said leaning up against the granite island and raising an eyebrow.

"No! Maybe….." Cam looked away and mumbled something but Derrick couldn't make it out.

"Hey Josh! Cam is jealous of your girlfriend!" Derrick shouted jumping up and down. Cam went over to him and screamed,

"No I don't!" And then put Derrick in a headlock.

"Loosing air! Can't breath!" Derrick chocked struggling to break free and pummel Cam.

"Yeah RIGHT!" Cam shouted and then slapped Derrick across the face a little.

"OW!" Derrick shouted in pain. He was so loud that Josh poked his head back in the room to make sure they weren't killing each other. "Alicia hold on the guys are in a murder wrestling match!" He lightly set his phone down and ran over to the guys. "Cam let go!"

"NO! He's being a bitch!" Cam shouted.

"I'm being a bitch?!" Derrick squealed. His face was turning tomato red.

"Ya!" Cam shouted while he wailed on Derrick one more time.

"Stop it! You guys!" Josh shouted trying to break them up by getting Cam's arm out of a headlock on Derrick. "Come on! Cam let go!" Josh said trying to move Cam's arm.

"NEVER!" He shouted.

Then Derrick slumped over and he fell into Cam's arms. "Ohmigod!" Cam gasped. Holding Derrick in his arms. "The phone! Get the phone!"

"And do what?!" Josh shouted.

"Call 911! I don't think he's breathing!" Cam shouted back at him.

"But what about Alicia?!" Josh demanded.

Cam groaned and rolled his eyes. "Hang up on her! UGH!"

"Alicia I've got to go bye!" Before she could ask anything he hung up. He then ran over to the phone and called 911.

Cam placed Derrick on the floor. "Der! Are you ok?! Are you alive? Are you breathing?!" Cam spat. He heard Josh telling the operator what happened. No time, he slapped Derrick over the face. "Dude!" He shouted at him. Then he got an idea in his head. If this didn't work then Derrick was probably in a coma. "Dude! Massie's at the door! She wants to make out with you!"

Derrick's eyes shot open and he got up. "What? I'm not even dressed!" He said pointing down at his clothes he wore to school today. Cam formed an evil smile across his face. And then smacked the back of Derrick's head.

"Dude! You had us call the EMS! Why where you faking?!" Cam said in ferry.

"I wanted to see how long it lasted until you saw me breathing!" Derrington laughed. Cam didn't think it was funny and just walked over to the TV room and watched some soccer.

"What?! Your not almost dead?" He heard Josh shout as he hung up on the operator. "You made me get off the phone with Alicia for nothing." He mumbled.

"You'll get over it!" Derrick chuckled. As Josh got his phone and called Alicia back. Derrick walked over to Cam and patted his back. "Hey! Sorry I freaked ya out."

"Whatever."

"What? I'm trying to apologize!" Derrick said spreading his arms out.

"Well your doing a bad job at it." Cam mumbled.

"Are you having girl troubles?" Derrick asked in a concerned tone.

"NO!" Cam hissed scrunching up his eyebrows in disgust.

"Dude! I've known you for 12 years! I know when your mad! Especially when it's about girls!" Derrick stated.

"It's…… just……. never mind." Cam took a long drink of his Coke and flipped the channels.

"Tell me!" Derrick put on a kid-ish smile that he always used on Massie when he wanted her to tell him something. She would always laugh and push him always and act like it was supposed to hurt.

"FINE!" Cam hissed. "I really-"

He was interrupted as Josh walked into the room on the phone still. "You hang up first. No you! No! You! You hang up first! Hang up first Leesh!" He laughed in a flirtatious way.

Cam groaned and hit his head on the black leather couch. Derrick rolled his eyes and walked over to Josh. Took his cell and shut it. "Look! You hung up first!" Derrick sarcastically smiled. And then went back to default mode on his face and took a seat on the blue recliner.

"Your just jealous!" Josh blurted.

"Am not!" Derrick snapped.

"Ya!"

"NO! I'm going out with the most popular girl in school! Why would I get mad?"

"Are you saying Alicia isn't as good as Massie?!" Josh said his feet now on the floor.

"Maybe I am!" Derrick said standing up and walking over to Josh. Right when Josh was about to punch him Cam shouted,

"You guys are luck you even have girlfriends!" Both guys looked at each other, shrugged and then sat back down in their chairs. Settled. "I want one so bad, but theirs no one out their for me, except…." He trailed off.

"Except who? Claire?" Josh smiled.

"No…….. Maybe………… Yes." Cam hung his head sheepishly.

"Dude! Ask her out!" Derrick said.

" I can't! I broke up with her remember?!" Cam snapped.

"So I get into fights with Massie and we break up but I always go and apologize! And we're on now!"

"Ya but that's you and Massie! Claire and I, god. Claire and I had something special." Cam smiled at this thought and looked at his friends. "It was unbreakable! It's like when ever I was around her I was floating!" He smiled even bigger thinking back to her laugh, hugs, kisses, understanding sense and her ability to not think about what anyone else thinks. Then he frowned. "And I had to break that. Because I thought Nikki was more important and better. But was I wrong." Cam began to tell the story.

_Cam was at a sports camp for elementary school kids. Of course he was a consoler. He just got off the phone with his mom. She always called him on Fridays because she had a theory something would happen to him. He shuffled through the papers he had to turn in. He noticed that he forget one in his bunk, he walked over to his cabin he passed his girlfriend Nikki's they went to the same camp and where psyched. He smiled at the thoughts of her. She had long flowing honey blond hair, purple glittery eyelids, big black eyelashes and a cute little face. He opened the door and walked in he heard someone gasp and looked up. It was Nikki. With his best camp friend Trevor, he was helping Nikki take her top off. Cam's paper's fell to the floor. "What the hell is going on?!" He demanded. Nikki was speechless. Her top was pretty much off and she was trying to put it back on and Trevor tried to help. _

"_Cam!" She whimpered. "I didn't think-_

"_You didn't think you where going to get caught?" He hissed. She looked like she about cry. He wanted her to cry. Because then he wouldn't be alone. "I thought you liked me!"_

"_Cam I do! I do!" She said tears streaming down her cheeks._

"_Then how do you explain this?!" He shouted._

"_He hit on me! I couldn't stop him!" She shouted._

"_Oh really?" Cam asked._

"_Ya."_

"_Well what about you taking of f your shirt?" He shouted. She started to cry. _

_Cam walked pass her and looked at Trevor. "I thought we where friends!" He mumbled. And then left the cabin to tell the director that he wanted to go home. He had absolutely no reason to stick around. He could hear Nikki follow him. She tripped and Trevor ran over to help her up. _

"_Don't!" She shouted and then just laid down on the ground. And cried. _

The boys where silent.

"Ya that's how I spent last summer." Cam whispered and looked down at his hands.

"Dude." Josh said looking at the wall, and then turned to look at Cam. "I'm so, so…. Sorry."

"Ya so she wasn't worth it."

"Wasn't worth what?"

Cam let out a sigh. "Breaking up with Claire."

They heard a sniffling noise. Josh and Cam looked over at Derrick.

He was crying!

"Dude!" Josh shouted. Lifting his hand up in the air in a sense of confusion.

"I'm sorry! That's sad!" Derrick said wiping a tear away from his eye quickly. "Did you, cry Cam?"

"No." Cam frowned. But then smiled. "And you are!" He high fived Josh and laughed.

"HEY!" Derrick sat up. "I'm an emotional man sometimes!" He picked up the box tissue that was on the table next to him and placed it on his lap. "Listen man."

"What?" Cam asked.

"We're getting Claire back!" Derrington stated and stood up.

"And how exactly are we supposed to do that?" Josh asked,

"I have no idea." Derrick looked down at them.

Silence. It lasted a while then Derrick broke it. He sniffed.

"Dang-it! I need a better tissue!"

Cam and Josh cracked up**!**


	5. Surprise, surprise!

**Block Estate**

**GLU Headquarters/ The Spa**

**6:08 PM**

"So maybe we could put the sleeping bags over here today and set up the presentation board over there." Massie instructed Claire and watched her move stuff around.

"Why do you want a presentation board?" Claire asked moving the hot pink sway couch over.

"Not tell 'till everyone gets here!" Massie stated.

"Then will you at least help me move this?!" Claire asked.

"UGH! Fine!" Massie whined.

They finally had everything perfect! The pink sway couch was against the wall and there was a glass table with snacks on it. There were 5 bean bags different colors for each girl. And then there was 6 sleeping bags rolled up in the corner waiting to be unwrapped. The Jacuzzi was hot and bubbly in the other section of the GLU headquarters, the spa part had a Pool and Jacuzzi, and 12 towels stacked neatly by the table and benches for the girls.

"PERF!" Massie praised the room.

"Hey!" Alicia said. She was wearing A Ralph Lauren polo and a pair of Miss Sixty Jeans.

"HEY!" Claire and Massie said running up to Alicia and hugging her.

"Ehmygawd! It looks so cool in here! Why did you move stuff around?" She asked.

"You'll see! But thanks!" Massie said.

"Hi!" Kristen and Dylan said coming in at the same time. "Ehmygawd! What did you do?" Dylan screeched.

"Does it look bad?" Massie asked hugging her and Kristen.

"No!" Dylan burped. They all giggled.

"Why did you move everything around?" Kristen asked.

"Ok, since that's the billion dollar question let's start with the surprise first!" Massie rolled her eyes and laughed. The PC clapped and squealed in excitement. "Everyone pick a beanbag to sit in. Uh! Except the big purple one! That one's mine!" Massie pointed at her bag. "Hurry!"

The PC nodded and quickly picked a beanbag. Massie got her laser pointer and pulled up the white screen that was attached to a stand. She got her button thing, it changed the slides on the Power Point. Massie cleared her throat, reapplied her new Glossip Girl, and turned on the projector. The PC whisper screamed excitedly. "As you all know we have been talking about having a party at the end of the year." Massie began she paced a little for effect. The PC nodded. "Well we also thought that it would _never_ happen!" Massie hissed. Everyone nodded and looked down at the food. "Well I decided to ask my parents." The PC shot their heads up in happiness. They knew the answer.

"Did they say yes!?" Alicia screeched.

"They sure did." Massie said looking and her friends with much pride.

They all screamed and giggled and started talking about what they where going to wear and who to invite. Massie cleared her throat and the PC instantly stopped their conversations and looked at Massie. "We will go over who we are going to invite later. But now we are going to go over _the _most important things. Like where it's going to be." Massie flashed her white teeth.

"It's not going to be here?" Dylan asked.

"Nope! I know people will get drunk and my parents would kill me if they do!" Massie pointed out and the PC agreed. "And if we go somewhere else there is so evidence that there was drugs or drinking! Ok well here it is!" Massie started the slideshow and the first thing that popped up was where the party was going to be hosted. Massie began to read it, "THE PENTHOUSE AT THE PIERRE- 795 FIFTH AVENUE COOPERATIVE (Upper East Side)!"

"THE UPPER EAST SIDE!!" Kristen screamed.

All of the girls began to scream including Massie. "Ok let's read the description shall we?"

"We shall!" Claire sung back and everyone laughed.

"Ok, well 'The penthouse located at The Pierre Hotel encompasses the top three floors spanning from 41st to 43rd floors. Spectacular 360-degree views of Manhattan are found in this incomparable property. This French château is located within one of the world's greatest five star hotels. The Pierre Hotel offers every conceivable service twenty-four hours a day. It is the triplex penthouse at The Pierre, a residence that will forever remain without peer in Manhattan. As the New York Times said, it is perhaps "the best in the world". It encompasses 16 grand rooms - including five master bedrooms, 7 full baths and three half-baths, five working fireplaces, oak flooring with mahogany borders throughout, separate guest suites plus staff accommodations. The living room is considered the most magnificent privately owned room in the world. This incredible space was the original ballroom at The Pierre Hotel, with 23 foot high curved ceiling and 20 foot French doors overlooking the park and the city. Four adjoining terraces add to its phenomenal dimensions. This is without question the most important and spectacular penthouse in the world. Type: Triplex Penthouse: Rooms: 16.0 Bedrooms: 5 Bathrooms: 7.0 Library: Yes-Kitchen: Eat In Outdoor space: Terraces Wood burning fireplaces: 5 City views: Yes River views: Yes Park views: Yes Air conditioning: Central Air.' That's from Brown Harris Steven's!" Massie gasped.

The PC was speechless and then Alicia had to ask, "How much is all of this?"

"Um around 70 Million!" Massie sung. They all didn't speak,

"How are we going to afford that?!" Claire gulped. They all nodded.

"We'll all pitch in, Claire you can just bring some food and we'll give you a bunch of jobs to do since we all know that you can't come up with the money." Massie said with a smile,

"I'll put in a 20 million!" Dylan sang.

"20!" Kristen said, her parent's won like 5 lotteries so they had a gazillion dollars,

"20!" Alicia stated.

"Ok then that leaves me with only 10 million?" Massie scrunched up her nose that wasn't fair.

"That's not fair!" Alicia blurted.

"I know, I know." Massie whispered sitting down on her bean bag trying to figure this out.

"What if I only put in like 15?" Dylan suggested.

"Same." Alicia and Kristen said at the same time.

"Then that would be, 45 million, and I would have to pay, mill." Massie huffed. "Nope, more then that."

"What about hmmm." Kristen thought. She was good at math! Why couldn't she think right now? "Oh! I got it!" Kristen shouted.

"How much!" Dylan begged.

"17 million, 5 hundred thousand dollars!" She stood up taller feeling proud.

They all shrugged. "Sounds good!"

"First call your parents and ask." Massie knew everyone except Claire where worth at least a billion dollars!

"Ok!" Dylan, Kristen, Alicia and Massie got out there phones

"Done,"

"Done,"

"Done,

"And Done!" Alicia finished. They all giggled and got back to the party plans.

**Sorry it was pretty short but it took me a while to find a house! The one their going to use is real! Google it if you don't believe me! ****And it really in 70 million dollars so I just said that they where really rich! LOL! I'll come out w/ the next chapter in a few hours! But REVIEW!! THANKS! :D**


	6. LBR prank Maybe?

**BOCDH**

**Café**

**12:47 Noon**

"So Leesh, you need to order the purple drapes! Then we can try to block out the photographers." Massie said pointing at the purple shade on her purple shade palette. They where working on deco today, then guest list tomorrow then other stuff for the rest of the week.

"There's going to paparazzi?" Claire's eyes grew huge.

"Cuh-laire!" Massie rolled her eyes, "Of course! We are renting a 70 million dollar Hotel room! And where only 18! That's pretty amazing!"

"So like will there be a 'red carpet'?" Dylan asked with air quotes.

"Ya!" Massie air clapped.

"Ah!" The PC shouted and gave each other a huge grin.

"So wear the cutest dress ever!" Massie shouted. So the whole Café could hear her.

"Wait, dresses?" Kristen asked.

"Ya, it is a formal event!" Massie said looking at her friends,

"I thought it was just a jean and shirt kind of party." Kristen stated.

"I'm nawt letting this party look like LBR's hosted it!" Massie snapped taking a sip of her diet coke.

"So we should all go dress shopping together!" Dylan pointed out. They all agreed and laughed.

"So how are we all going to get there?" Claire asked.

It was silent "I haven't thought of that yet…" Massie said quietly.

"Maybe we could take a limo?" Alicia suggested.

"Fab!" Massie sang!

"I'll see how much!" Dylan volunteered raising her hand.

"OK!" Everyone said.

"We need someone to do our invites!"

"OO!" Kristen shot, "I'll find a company!"

"Sounds good!"

"So that means I'll find a caterer and I guess a red carpet?" Claire blinked.

"Yup!"

"That's a lot though!" She whined.

"But your not putting in any money for this!" Massie hissed.

"Point!" Alicia said pointing her finger randomly.

Claire sighed and took a bite of her sandwich.

"Ehmygawd!" Massie exclaimed., "Here's the charts on who's doing what!" Massie passed a chart to each girl they silently looked at Massie's cursive writing.

**_Massie--Book hotel room, find a DJ J_**

**_Alicia--Decorations (Flowers too)J_**

**_Dylan-- Limo Service (find the prices too) J_**

**_Kristen--Invitation companies J_**

**_Claire--Caterer and a Red Carpet_** J

"WOW!" The PC commented.

"Looks great Mass!" They all cheered and laughed,

"You guys know what this means?" She asked them motioning her hands in question mode. They all stared at her in curiosity. "The Pretty Committee Graduation Party is a go!"

They all shouted YA's and screamed excited screams everyone looked at them. They began to high five each other and shouted "We've got a party!" And when the boys finally arrived they where all confusion, it killed Alicia not to tell Josh what was going on. But she couldn't tell him everything! Then it wouldn't be so much of a surprise. Just as the guys found spots at the table to sit, the pretty committee's cells went off at the same time. The text read,

**You all can have your big pre-party excitement, but the night on the night of the party not so many good and exciting things will happen….**

**-K**

Once they where done reading it a gazillion times, they looked up at each other silence over brought them. Massie had to break it, "What a LBR! They can't scare us right?" She asked the girls. They all looked at each other and stood up straighter and giggled, "Right!" But the PC felt anything but all right, they new that they where getting scared.

**Sorry I didn't write much but It's like midnight and I'm getting tired. The J's showed up as Smiley faces on word but it shows up as J's on here. So that sux! Well keep reviewing! Thank you to all of you who have been! And thanks to you reviewers who reminded me to put in the strange texts, they will get scarier later on! well,**

**PEACEOUT! :)**


	7. Calm down sort of

**BOCDHS**

**Mr. Garter's class**

**1:34 PM**

Alicia played with the straps on her Louis Vuitton bag and sighed. She should be taking notes, but she didn't want to. All she wanted to do was go over to Massie's house and plan more of their end of the year party! She signed and then looked at her phone. While she was holding it and starting a text to Massie, it vibrated. She jumped and pressed view now.

**You love your friends right? Well how would you feel if I decided to kill one of them? I'm more powerful then any of you think. **

**-K**

Alicia gasped in shock and looked over at Massie, her head was down looking at her iPhone. She looked up and acted as if everything was ok. She looked over at The PC and smiled.

**Massie: Did you guys get a weird text again?**

**Alicia: Why else would I have gasped??**

**Kristen: What did your guys say?**

**Claire: That 1 of us might be kiljed **

**Dylan: Kuh-laire!! It's killed!**

**Claire: Sorry! I'm slowly getting better!**

**Kristen: You guys I'm getting scared!**

**Alicia: Same! **

**Massie: I can't believe you guys are getting scared over some end-of-the-year-LBR- prank! **

**Alicia: But Mass!**

**Massie : NO! You guys we have a party to plan and for sure who ever is doing this to us is a def LBR! So let's all calm down and forget about it that means no B lister allowed at our party!**

**Dylan: Done**

**Kristen: Done**

**Alicia: Done**

**Claire: fine, done**

**Massie: and done**

Massie snuck her iPhone back into her D&G bag and looked over at the PC. She nodded at each of them and got a nod back. Operation kick this LBR is a go.


	8. Catching the LBR

**Front of BOCDHS**

**PC favorite hang out **

**The shaded park**

**2:08 PM**

I'm in major need of a Starbucks or something!" Dylan whined playing with the smooth ends of her hair.

"Ew! Starbucks is so 8th grade!" Alicia stated, Dylan just shrugged.

"Ok, lets do this." Kristen demanded. They where going to try to find the LBR who has been sending them stalker messages.

"Got it. Everyone know what to say?" Massie asked. The PC nodded their heads, "Let's do it.

Alicia cleared her throat and started. "These text messages are really starting to get me scared!"

"Well, if you think about it who ever is trying to scare us is completely out of their minds because The Pretty Committee can never be scared!" Dylan said in a intense tone.

"You guys, I think that there might be more then one of them!" Kristen said in a fake scared voice that only her friends could detect.

"Chill, nothing like this will never scare us!" Massie snapped. They heard giggling and they turned around and had Claire look through the bushes. Her eyes widen as she saw nothing was there but she looked over near the only way out and saw someone. They had a hot pink skirt on and was giggling. Claire couldn't get a good look at her hair because she was bent over at the waist and scurrying out of the bush she pushed someone and started to laugh again. So there's two people in this!

"Ehmygawd!" Claire gasped. They PC asked her what? A million times until she told them what she saw.

"So someone wearing a hot pink waffle skirt?" Massie said in disgust. "That has to be an LBR!"

"Ya! Thank gawd! Now there's nothing to worry about!" Alicia gasped placing her hand on her chest. The PC all sighed in relief as the boys walked over to them,

"Hey Block!" Derrington said raising his chin at Massie. She scuffed, stood up and faced him, hand on her hip.

"What do you want Herrington?" She asked giving a lot of attitude.

"This." He ran over to her and kissed her urgently and she pulled back.

"Ew!" She said fanning the air around her and scrunching up her nose, "You're all sweaty!"

Derrick hung his head back and chuckled, "Most of the time after you kiss a girl she usually giggles or something."

"Well I'm not like any other girl. I am pretty and won't let a guy have me fall head over heels." Massie snapped. Derrick laughed and added, " Just wait and see. You just wait and see." Massie rolled her eyes and went to go talk to her friends, when she turned around she found no one sitting on the hill waiting for her to come back. Everyone was admiring and falling for the guys. Massie gasped and turned back to Derrick. "Your friends ditch ya?" He asked laughing. Massie narrowed her eyebrows and smiled at him. "Derrick are you a detective?"

"No"

"Then what's with the snooping?" Massie snapped. Derrick rolled his eyes at the memories of Massie's stupid come backs. But he never thought they where good. "Whatever!" Derrick snapped as he pulled Massie to him. She rolled her eyes and giggled a bit. Then he leaned in and they kissed.

**Alicia's POV**

Alicia giggled as Josh wrapped his arms around her and laughed. "So what's new with you?"

"We're throwing a party!" Alicia said as she leaned into his strong arm.

"Am I invited?" Josh asked nudging Alicia a bit. She giggled and answered, "Of course!" She looked up at him and he looked down at her. They kissed for what seemed like an eternity.


	9. Ahmazing!

**Block Range Rover**

**3****rd**** row**

**2:36 PM**

"Ok so which one sounds better? Fellow classmates!" Kristen asked sitting up straight and spreading her arms out. The PC moaned Kristen has been asking them how her speech should start out. "Or, Students, Parents Teachers and Friends!" Kristen gasped.

"What about something original!" Alicia sighed.

"I can't go with original! I want big! And new!" Kristen's eyes lit up.

"Well how about we start with this party!?" Massie stated looking at everyone they all dropped their conversations to smile and nod. "Dyl, have you checked out the limo companies?"

"Yup! We can get a 18 passenger limo for 160 an hour!" Dylan said looking very proud of herself.

"Great!" Massie smiled. "Kristen did you get a invitation company?"

"Yes! My speech isn't the only thing on my mind! Ok well it's the Polka Dot Design company! They have the cutest invitations ever!" Kristen said handing Massie pages of different invitation designs.

"Ehmygawd! Those are ah- dorable!" Alicia squealed.

"They are!" Massie gasped. "Nicely done Kris!"

"Thank you!" Kirsten smiles sitting up straighter.

"Ok Alicia did you get the decorators?" Massie asked.

"Umm ya! It's called River Gardeners! They have the cutest stuff out there!" Alicia reported.

"Great!" Massie had a big grin on her face, this was going great! "Ok Claire your turn!"

"Ok well I found a red carpet we could rent for I think it's around 100 an hour, and then I found a caterer! It's called, Tiffany's Palace! Its an exclusive caterer I got for us! Tiffany has like the cutest stuff I could find, don't worry I thought long and hard on this!" Claire giggled. "Here are some pictures of previous parties she catered." Claire handed Massie 2 pictures of beautiful ballrooms and lofts in New York. The first one was the ballroom, it had gold as it's theme. Gold chairs, sparkly balloons and tables shimmered in the light. Beautiful pink faux flowers filled in vases in the middle of the gold tables. The food looked great! Lobsters and warm steamy buttery bread baskets where everywhere. There was a menu that was huge with a long list of food choices. And there was Greek, Italian, Caesar, chicken Caesar and other great looking salads that where Perf for Massie's diet!

"Ehmygawd!" The PC said, they where all crowded around Massie and admiring the beautiful picture in front of them! Massie flipped to the next and smiled. The theme was purple this time, and the food was all different and even longer of a list. Massie didn't need to see anymore.

"Ehmygawd Claire!" She gasped and looked up at Claire. "You really out did yourself this time! Great job!" The PC smiled and clapped in improvement.

"Thank you!" Claire laughed.

"Ok, so I think we have everything we need! We'll place orders later!" Massie decided. The PC nodded in agreement and the car fell into a silence. "OH! Here Isaac! Right over here!" Massie pointed at the tall hotel that was on their left. The whole PC crowded over to the left of the car and Dylan pig pressed her nose to the window. When everyone went back to their seats Dylan noticed that she left a little fog on the window from her breathing she giggled and wiped it off. The Pier hotel was so tall that they could just see the tip from the view in the car.

"Ehmygawd." The PC's mouths where hanging wide open and Massie thought for a minute that she would have to go shut them.

"That's the hotel?" Alicia gasped. Gold and royalish colors where found in every inch of the building. Massie nodded and they all walked in.

"Wait!" Massie shouted. "We need to be on the same beat! What song?"

"Umm No Air? By Jordan Sparks and Chris Brown?" Kristen shrugged.

"It'll do." Massie sighed. "Ok 1... 2.…3" She whispered and they started to strut in just like they would at school but this time even more glamorous!

_If I should die before I wake it's 'cause you took my breath away,_

_Losing you is like living in a world with no air._

They all arrived at the check in counter at the same time. "S'cuse me." Massie cleared her throat. They lady at the desk looked they over and sighed as if she was in a grudge against teenagers.

"How may I help you?" She mumbled.

"I'm Massie Block." Massie put on a smile. The lady typed in Massie's name on the computer and when something popped up she read it and then also put on a smile.

"Ah! Miss Block! Your going to be checking into the upper suite! How may I help you?" She asked in a cheerful tone. Massie inspected her hair. It was in major need of a hot oil treatment and had a few pieces of her red hair sticking out of the ugly twisted bun that hung on the bottom of the back of her head.

"Um yes, we would like to take a better look at it." Massie sniffed.

"Right away!" She grinned and got an elevator for them. Such power Massie owned at the moment. They all pilled into the elevator and took a long ride up to the top floor. Massie re glossed and then smiled when the doors opened revealing doors to the room. The lady turned the knob and Massie's heart filled with joy! The room looked even more amazing in person! The crème colored walls in the first room seemed to glow and not much sun was in the room. A bunch of tables, coffee tables, chairs, and couches where organized in cub like areas so guest could talk with others and sit. There had to be at least 50 pieces of furniture in that room! And best of all a huge chandelier that was made up of crystals, had a large loop of crystals at the top near the tall ceiling and as you looked down it, it got smaller. Colorful reds, and white and tan colored pillows lie on the couch so it didn't look to empty. There where columns that where curved at the top so they attached to the ceiling. A bunch of evened out small lights attached to the columns lit half the room while a bit larger lamps on the walls lit the rest of the room.

"Ehmygawd!" The PC screamed in joy. They where all in shock that they where having their party here!

"This is beautiful!" Dylan and Kristen gasped at the same time.

"And you haven't even seen ¼ of it!" Massie cheered.

"Moving on to the living room." The lady spoke and directed them all into a white room. White long chase couches sat on either side of the room on the left and then a baby blue couch sat at the center of the right of the room. And straight ahead was a mirror so you could check on your hair. Pictures of angels and the sky where on the walls. "And then the kitchen, this is where your caterer can prepare the food!" The lady said smiling. The whole kitchen was stainless steel. Massie gasped and so did the PC. There was a island that fit three and a whole kitchen area on the other wall. Massie didn't find a lot of interest in this room. It's nawt like she was going to be in here the most! "And now lets go check out the stairs." The lady directed them. They PC all shrugged and followed her. The stair case was perfect for their great entrance! It was black tile that looked beautiful and was at least 9 feet wide! It went straight on but once you got to the middle of it, it curled out on both sides. Then next to the ending banister was a small column that was 4 feet high with a big gold ball placed on top of it! The PC gasped and "oo!" And "Ah!" filled the room. At the top of the stairs was a little walk way that went out both ways. Then there was a little cabinet that was royal blue and in the middle of the little hall. At the ending of the halls where another pair of stairs that spiraled up onto the next level! There were a few bedrooms on that level. They where pretty boring though pretty much all white with a queen sized bed. There were, about 17 rooms on that level. The PC took a pair of spiral stairs identical to the last and went up the next level. There was a beautiful wood walled library/office that had chestnut colored office chairs in them. The first thing that came to Massie's mind was,

"This is probably going to be the make out room!" She laughed and walked out of it.

The PC laughed and left too. The lady then directed them over to the balcony. It was the prettiest thing in the house! It over looked all of Manhattan and had big soft, purple and red couches and chairs so everyone could watch the sunset of whatever and there was a few flowers in vases and big ones that occupied corners of tables on the balcony.

"Ehmygawd!" Alicia gasped. "This place is awesome!" She twirled on her tip toes and almost tripped off the balcony thank gawd Claire caught her!

"Alicia!" Claire gasped. "You could of died!" Alicia's eyes where big with fear and she rushed over to the door to be safe.

"Anyways." Massie said looking out on the view. It was one word, ah-mazing!

"Lets go downstairs and decided if you want it or not." The lady said they all followed her to the elevator and took a while to arrive at the lobby. When they finally did Massie spoke,

"We want it!" She looked at her friends who where nodding their heads so fast they looked like they where going to fall awf! "Mhm." Massie cleared her throat and they stopped realizing it was a total LBR thing to do!

"Ok I'll go get the paper work!" The lady smiled and rushed over to the front desk.

"Ok that was the most ah-mazing penthouse I have ever seen!" Alicia stated and fell into one of the lobby's chairs.

"Massie thank you so much for finding this place! Ehmygawd it wouldn't be the best party anywhere else!" Kristen gasped.

"Welcome!" Massie smiled.

"Girls!" The lady called for them. The PC swiftly walked over to the desk and Massie sighed some paper work.

"Will that be all?" Massie asked.

"That's all!" The lady had a huge smile on her face.

"Done,"

"Done,"

"Done,"

"Done,"

"And done!" Massie finished.

They all walked back to the car to the same song and got in quickly.

"Ehmygawd! I'm so excited!" Claire screeched.

"I know!" Alicia agreed.

"Girls, do you know what this means? Now that we have a place to do this?" Massie smiled.

The PC had confused faces on and shook their head no.

"The party is officially on!" Massie screamed.

The PC screamed and screeched in happiness and started to hug. They where so excited nothing could stop them now!


	10. Bad News

**Hey! Sorry for the long wait for the update! It's SUMMER! So I've been very busy!! Enjoy!! And OMG! Almost 2,000 people have read this story!! And I only have like 40 reviews and 10 people who alerted it and faved it! People! If I see a big change in those numbers going up I'll write a 5 page chapter on word! To kick off the summer! And to celebrate! So if you want that long chap. Favorite or put an alert on my story!! Thanks!! Now you may Enjoy!! **

Block Estate

IPad

4:30 PM

"Ok, so my dad told me that the charge was put on his card yesterday, for the rooms." Massie flipped through a Betsy Johnson dress catalog. They had to get dresses and decided that if they got them online then no LBR could of touched them and longed for them. And if you order online it's in perf condition.

"Ya!!" Alicia clapped.

"Let's work on the guest list!" Dylan shouted. "Sorry I _really _want to do that!"

"ugh fine!" Massie sighed. She didn't want to do that right now. They had other things.

They all got into circle it wasn't tight though. Each girl had Massie estimated a little bit less then an foot away from each other. They each wore an excited face, trying to silently think who they should invite.

"Ok, who first?" Massie asked she had her Mac book on her lap and ready to type away.

"Josh!" Alicia pointed her finger. Massie typed in his name.

"Derrick." She mumbled and added him,

"Cam!" Claire grinned.

"Ch-" Dylan was cut off by Massie.

"Ok so basically our boyfriends since we all have them?" Massie looked at her friends laughing.

"Ehm!" Kristen fake cleared her throat and then did a fake cough for the benefit.

"Well besides Kris." Alicia said looking over at Kristen.

"It's nawt funny!" Kristen crossed her arms over her chest as the PC laughed.

"Ok, ok we'll stop!" Massie giggled.

"Ok, who else?" Alicia asked. They all looked at each other.

"Ugh fine we'll invite ur LBR friend Lane." Massie sighed and Claire shrugged.

"Wait! What if she's the one who has been sending these weird text?" Dylan asked. They all looked around then all of their phones vibrated at the same time.

**It's not Lane, or should I say 'nawt?'**

"Screw it." Massie said and tossed her phone onto her bed and it landed a few inches away from Bean.

"Whatevs. I don't care anymore. This is getting silly." Alicia put her phone down and looked at her manicured nails.

"Ya, so what." Dylan scoffed.

"Ok so back to the invites!" Massie sung.

"Oh!! My soccer friends!" Kristen said raising her hand. Massie handed her the laptop and Kristen began to type in all the names.

"You know what, let's just invite the whole school!" Dylan suggested.

" Fine! Let's do it." Massie agreed. "Well only the seniors!"

"Done."

"Done,"

"Done,"

"Done,"

"And done!" Massie finished.

A few hours they had 300 people on their invite list. They sent all of the names and forms to the invitation company. They got a preview of what it would look like,

The Pretty Committee's End Of The Year Party!!

(Name),you are now ah-fficially invited!

**When?** The last day of school of course!

**Time: **5:00 pm– 2: am

**Where? **The Pierre Hotel, Floor 41 to 43. Sighs will be giving you a reminder!

**Dress: **Dress up fancy! It's going to be great!

Please keep this invite. It will be your ticket into our party.

See you there!

xoxo

Massie Block, Alicia Rivera, Dylan Marvil, Kristen Gregory, and Claire Lyons.

A.K.A. The Pretty Committee

Ehmygawd" Everyone said at the same time. Then started screaming and looking at each other. It looked perfect! Colors that represented all of the girls boarded the outline. Purple for Massie, magenta for Alicia, green for Dylan, blue for Kristen, and baby blue for Claire.

"I heart the color boarder!" Alicia gasped trying to control her screams,

"I know! It's perf!"

"We so have to save a invite and hang it up or something! This is going to be better then any party in the history of New York City!" Dylan screeched, she then shoved a handful of caramel popcorn in her mouth, to celebrate.

"Opposite of no!" Alicia shouted.

"Ya!!" They all shouted. This was almost to much! They spent the rest of the night calling the places they needed and put in their orders. Then they got to the caterer,

"Hello, how may I help you?" A guy on the other end asked. Massie's first impression, he's gay.

"Hello. This is Massie Block and I would like to get reservations for your catering." She spoke politely in the phone.

"Ok I'll go check our schedule, be right baaack!" He sang. Massie tried to nawt laugh. She knew that if that was on speaker the PC would explode in hysterics. She checked out her nails.

"Ok back, we have an opening." He had his high pitched weird voice on. The shuffling of papers where heard.

"When?" Massie asked.

"Next July!" He said laughing at Massie a little bit.

"What?!" Massie screamed. She was so mad this couldn't be happening.

"Sorry ma'am. We are a famous company!" He pointed out.

"Well I need a caterer for the 12th! Massie shouted at him and pointed down at the floor. The rest of the PC looked at her worried and a little bit scared that it was going to be bad.

"I'm very sorry." He sighed acting annoyed.

"I will pay you a extra 1,000 if you get a caterer on my date." She spoke in a sturdy stern voice.

"When you put it that way, I'll call you back once we get a opening." He sighed and started looking through papers again.

"Thank you very much." Massie sighed and then hung up the phone. She put it on her bed and walked over to her bean bag, head straight up to the ceiling. Then fell into the soft bag.

"What happened?" Alicia asked her. Massie looked at them and sighed.

"Their booked until next July!" She shouted.

"No!" Kristen whined and had a huge frown.

"It's ok, we'll try to find a back up?" Dylan asked everyone.

"Good luck! It said on the business card that they always left room for emergency last minute plans!" Massie rolled her head back and looked up at the ceiling.

"This sucks!" Claire sighed painfully and Alicia nodded her head. Dylan pulled the licorice bag closer to her and took two at a time. Kristen just looked around at everyone.

"Let's try to do something else I guess." Massie whined. She didn't want to though! They all huddled into a circle and tried to come up with a plan.

"Girls your moms are here!" Kendra shouted from the foot of the stairs. They all went downstairs still sad. Said their goodbyes and left. Claire stayed with Massie for a while and then went home at 11. After saying bye to Claire, Massie trudged up to her room and fell into her bed. She was thinking of crying her eyes out to her mom but she was to tired. She fell asleep.

**Well there it was! And I decided just to drop the weird text for a while. I couldn't really think of anymore. If you want a real scare read my other book, The murdering of Massie Block. It's scary right now in it!! **

**Peace out!**

**Lauren**


	11. No sleep

**Block Estate**

**Range Rover**

**7:15 AM**

Claire did a quick outfit check before she grabbed her bag and rushed over to the Range Rover. She thought she looked like a 7.5 worthy! This was a first. Her and her mom went shopping and totally splurged at stores. So Claire had descent outfits now, that matched!

_BEEP-BEEP!_

Claire looked out her window to find Massie looking up at Claire's window, tapping her foot. She looked like she hadn't gotten any sleep for a while. Claire didn't feel like a 7.5 anymore. She ran with all her stuff. She almost tripped over a chair but stuck the landing. She yelled "Good bye!" To everyone when she got to the door and yanked it open. Then she walked calmly down the stone steps nawt wanting Massie to think she was in any rush. Massie smiled at her as she went in first and then Claire slid in second. Massie banged her hand against the head rest on the seat and Claire knew it was going to be a bad day for her.

"Kuh-laire!" She shouted. "I called a billion other caterers last night and nothing! They where all either busy or had an opening but at the wrong time. Someone even called be pathetic for whining! I so called them and LBR. What is happening to this world?" Massie snapped and looked at Claire. Claire sighed and got a bottle of FIJI water out of the mini fridge,

"Here drink this." She ordered sweetly trying to help Massie.

Massie took the bottle and had one long sip of it. Claire laughed and they stopped in front of Alicia's house. She jogged down her slate steps that shone in the sunlight coming up. She kept on smiling and then raced down the driveway. Massie opened the door for her and she came in. She plopped down in the open seat and smiled at the both of them.

"What?" Massie barked not in the mood to hear about other peoples good lives.

"I just got a 60 grand check from my aunt in Spain. For graduating!" Alicia shouted.

"Cool." Massie said slowly and then went back to drinking the water and resting her head.

"What?!" Alicia snapped. "This is big news!"

"Oh I'm sorry Alicia!" Massie said in a sweet tone, "Would you like us to rub your feet now?"

"Whatevs!" Alicia scoffed and then but her back to the leathery seat.

Claire leaned over Massie and whispered to Alicia, "She was on the phone with catering companies like all night. No luck." Alicia made and _O_ with her mouth and sighed.

Kristen was next she came in the car with a sweater that had "Soon To Be Graduate!" On the back.

"Help me!" Kristen squealed.

"Ehmygawd!" They all said in unison.

"What happened?"

"Why are you wearing that?"

"We have to get more clothes for you!" Massie ordered. "Did anyone bring anything?"

They all shook their heads no. "AH!" Kristen screamed.

"Calm down, calm down!" Claire told her. Kristen took huge breaths.

"Ok I think we can stop somewhere on the way to school." Massie sighed.

"The mall!" Alicia shouted.

"Sounds good! Let's go pick up Dyl!" Massie ordered.

Moments later they where at Dylan's house and they saw her newly straightened red hair come bouncing down her porch steps.

"Hey!" She greeted as she got in, "Ok so I was thinking that we could-" She looked at Kristen and screamed, "AHHHH!!" Then she poked her head in closer to Kristen. "Kris?! Is that you in there?" She asked narrowing her eyes trying to find out.

"Yes it's me! My grandma knitted it for me and I had to wear it!" She whined.

"We're going to the mall to pick something up for her." Claire stated.

'Thank gawd! I would hate to see all the fingers being pointed at… Kristen!" Dylan sighed and laid back in the seat.

"Dylan!" They all shouted.

"What? You know it's going to happen!" She said weakly.

"Point." Alicia said.

"Oh well it doesn't matter we're taking her to the mall!" Massie said.

The Range Rover pulled up to the mall entrance and Isaac shouted at Massie, "You only have 10 minutes!" Massie sighed.

"10 minutes!" Dylan shrieked.

"It's ok, we'll be quick! Now let's move!" Massie shouted. The PC all ran into the mall nawt caring if anyone saw them because everyone LBR was at school at this time. They ran into Betsy Johnson and bought Kristen a 270 dollar top. It was lacy and black with a ah-dorable bow in the middle. Massie approved and bought it. Her treat. They where about to leave when they found someone missing. "Alicia! Alicia!" Massie shouted through the store. They quickly found Alicia admiring a pink silk dress that would look gorgeous on her tan Fanish (Fake Spanish) Skin.

They ran all the way back in the car. Jumped in the backseat and Isaac sped off.

"Ehmygawd! That was the quickest mall encounter I've ever had!" Alicia gasped.

"Same!" Dylan gasped as she put a hand full of M&M's in her mouth.

"Ew! Dylan!" Massie giggled.

"I'm on a sugar craving and didn't eat breakfast!" She whined.

They all laughed. Then someone's phone rang. They all darted to theirs checking.

"It's mine!" Massie spoke in a annoyed tone.

"Hello?" She barked. "What?!" She gasped. The PC huddled around her and shot each other a What-is-going-on look. "Thank you so much! Yes, yup! Bye!" Massie pressed END on her iPhone and looked at everyone smiling.

"What?" They all asked.

"The caterer said that someone dropped their reservations at the time we needed! The bride came down with the chicken pox!" Massie started. They all began to gasp and shout in excitement.

"So they said they could be there for the whole night!" She screamed and giggled. Everyone squealed and smiled.

"YES!" Kristen shouted. Who had her new top on.

"Love the top Kris!" Claire giggled.

'Thanks!" She giggled.

"I'm so excited for our party now!" Dylan shouted.

"You weren't before?!" Alicia gasped.

"Well no, we didn't have a caterer!" She said in a Duh! Kind of way which made everyone laugh.

"Now all we need is everything else." Massie sighed everyone stopped laughing.

"Minus the party place!" Kristen smiled.

"Oh the red carpet will be delivered tomorrow at 2:30." Claire stated.

"Great!" Massie added. So far everything was going perf! Hopefully it'll stay that way…..

**EHMYGAWD! EHMYGAWD! EHMYGAWD! EHMYGAWD! EHMYGAWD! EHMYGAWD! EHMYGAWD! EHMYGAWD! EHMYGAWD! EHMYGAWD! EHMYGAWD! EHMYGAWD!**

**2,210 people have read this story!! That is so good! For me it is! So since you all have been great fans I'm going to kick off the celebration of,**

**1. Summer!**

**2. 2,210 people reading my story!! **

**So I'll be writing a bunch of new chapters, and I swear I'll get the party chapter up in a few days! And then they do something special!! :D**

**It's going to be great! Keep on reading and plz Review!! Thank you!!**

**Peace out!**

**Lauren**


	12. Friends

**BOCDHS**

**Café **

**12:34 noon**

"I need advice!" Kristen shouted at the PC as she came running through the cafeteria. She was half way there and Connor Wesley stood up and said

"I'll give you advice!" Pushing his glasses up. 

"EW!" Kristen shrieked and sped walk away from him. The PC cracked up. "Advice!" She shouted again and then finally arrived at table 18. "Ok I need-"

"Advice?" The PC finished for her looked up they all cracked up. 

"Ha ha." Kristen took a seat next to Dylan and dropped a stack of papers down on the table. 

"Whoa." Dylan's eyes where huge and she dropped her fork with a piece of lettuce on it. 

"This is my speech!" Kristen said in a proud tone and put her hands on her hips.

Claire choked on her sandwich. "What?" She choked.

"We have to sit through that?" Alicia asked her eyes wide. 

"Yes! What's so bad about that?" Kristen asked. 

"It's like 50 pages long!" Massie said.

"Well I did double space." Kristen shrugged. 

"Thank Gawd!" The PC gasped and leaned their heads back onto the chair, and Dylan just sunk back into her seat. 

"Ok so should it start out as, Fellow students! Or wait for it! Students, family, This has been an ah- mazing year!" Kristen asked them.

"Ugh! What about the second one?" Dylan suggested. "It has been and ah-mazing year!" 

"Agreed!" They all replied and got back to their conversations. 

"Hey Kris." Massie had a smirk.

"What?" Kristen perked up.

"You know what you really need?" She asked and Kristen rolled her eyes.

"What?"

"A boyfriend!" Alicia said in a duh sort of tone. 

"NO! No, no, no, no, no, no! NO!" Kristen demanded. 

"Kris you need a boyfriend!" Claire said in a kind voice.

"So do you!" Kristen snapped. 

"I'm working on it!" Claire snapped back and crossed her arms over her chest. 

"Now what about that new kid? What's his name Dash?" Alicia suggested turning towards his table.

Dylan whimpered.

"What?" Massie turned away from his table.

"I was going to have him ask me!" Dylan pouted.

"Ok then someone else!" Claire suggested.

"Ok, what ever happened to Griffin?" Massie asked.

"Don't even get me started! He's like an emo!" Kristen's eyes got big.

"Who's emo?" Derrick asked as him and the guys got to the table. He sat next to Massie and began to eat his hamburger. 

"No one!" Kristen said quickly.

"Ok, where am I going to sit?" Cam asked. 

"Sit next to Claire!" Derrick gave him a devilish smile.

"Ok." Cam said calmly and went over to sit next to Claire. She scooted over in her chair a bit as if he had cooties. She smiled at the idea. Then realized that Massie was giving her a I-know-what-your-up-to smile. Claire raised one eyebrow and shook her head in a confused way. Massie shook her head and whispered something the Derrick. Claire rolled her blue eyes, and laughed.

"So where were you last night? I called you like a million times!" Alicia asked Josh.

"Oh I was hanging out with people." He shrugged,

"And you didn't have your cell?" She asked.

"Olivia told me not to bring it." He shrugged again.

"Olivia!" Alicia screeched. But then realized that she shouldn't be the girl who worried about her boyfriend. "I mean what where you doing there?"

"Me and the guys where on her brother's ramp, it was awesome!" He laughed. 

Alicia whipped out her phone. 

**Alicia: Boys spent last n8 on duh-livia's bro's skate ramp**

**Massie: what?!**

**Kristen: See it is better being single! No guys to worry about!! :P**

**Dylan: I'm with Kris! ****J**

**Claire: Even Cam?! What if he's going to start hanging out with her?**

**Massie: He won't just ask him!**

**Claire: you say that as if it's like taking Bean out for a walk!**

**Kristen: What do u have to loose?**

**Claire: Umm IDK my rep! I'll totally look like a stalker! Gee Cam! I was wondering! What did you do last night? And while your at it why don't you tell me when you usually take a shower!! Total stalker!**

**Massie: LOL! ****J**

Alicia must of read Claire's text because she started to burst out laughing and then Dylan and Kristen. 

**Claire: You guys!**

**Kristen: That was funny Claire!**

**Dylan: You should say everything…**

**Claire: What?!**

**Massie: But cut out the whole shower thing!**

**Alicia: LOL!**

**Claire: Wish me luck**

**Massie: Good Luck!**

**Alicia: Good Luck **

**Dylan: Here's a virtual lucky ducky! LOL**

**Kristen: LOL! Good Luck**

"So Cam what did you d-do last night?" Claire stuttered and then pinched herself.

"uh……… I went out with the guys. U?" He said a little bit uncomfortable.

"I… uh… hung out with the girls." Claire tried he just shook his head and took a bit of his sandwich. Claire went back to her phone. 

**Claire: Thanks for the advice guys.**

**Dylan: What!? Did he ask you out?**

**Claire no**

**Kristen: Then what happened?**

**Claire: I asked him what he did last night, and then he got all weird out and so it's all so bad!**

**Massie: You asked him what he did last n8?!**

**Alicia: That's a big no no**

**Dylan: u where supposed to say something about ur n8 and then ask him about his. They whole friend vibe! **

**Claire: Thanks Dyl but it's to late. **

**Dylan: Does that mean he's open?**

**Massie: DYLAN!!**

**Kristen: Dyl no! He's Claire's!!**

**Dylan: Kidding! Kidding! I'm totally kidding sorry!**

**Massie: You should be!**

**Kristen: Hey where did Alicia go?**

They all looked up at the same time to find Alicia and Josh talking about no other then the new Ralph Lauren collection. 

**Dylan: Ehmygawd! They're soooo cute!!**

**Kristen: It's better being single!!**

**Claire: I wish I had cam…….**

**Cam looked over at Claire's phone and said,**

"**What are you guys doing?" **

"**uh….. Texting!" Claire smiled. But she was to late. He was reading their text and the last one. Claire tried to snatch away the phone but he wouldn't budge. "Cam Give me the phone!" She said loud enough for the PC to hear.**

"**Oh crap!" Dylan hissed and walked over to Claire to help her retrieve her phone.**

"**Uh.. Hey Cam!" Massie shouted.**

**He looked up still clutching the phone. "What?"**

"**Oh I don't know." Massie shrugged.**

**Cam read the last text and his eyes went big. "You want me-" Dylan cut him off.**

"**Come on Kuh-Laire! I have to go to the bathroom!" She spat.**

"**Ok." Claire didn't really have a choice because Dylan grabbed her arm before she could explain to Cam.**

"**What was that for?" Claire hissed when they got in the hall.**

"**We you shouldn't be there when he finds out you still like him!" Dylan's eyes went a little bigger, telling Claire that this was important. **

"**H- How do you know all of this?" Claire asked squinting her eyes and shaking her head. **

"**Long story." Dylan said. "Now let's go back." **

**Claire shook her head and they headed back to the cafeteria. They got to the doors and Cam came running up to Claire. **

"**Can we talk?" He asked breathless.**

"**Uh…." Claire looked over at Dylan who was looking at her and made her eyes big. "Ok."**

**Cam lead her over to the outside doors. They walked onto the pavement and sat on a bench. The sun was beating on Claire forehead.**

"**Listen, Claire. I think……." He trailed off.**

**Claire gulped she tasted pennies. This wasn't going to be good.**

"**I think we should stay friends." He finished. **

"**What?!" Claire yelped. This couldn't be happening!**

"**I'm sorry it's just that-" Claire cut him off.**

"**It's Olivia, again." She shook her head. "Whatever. You're nawt worth it." She stood up and walked away feeling very Massie-ish. Let Cam be with Duh-livia! At least now Claire can be with anyone else. That was a good thing right? No because she couldn't take it. She wanted Cam.**


	13. Break ups with new Make up

**Block Estate**

**IPad**

**2:56 PM**

"But Massie I don't want another boyfriend!" Claire whined as she fell onto Massie's silky purple pillow.

"After what he did to you, you should sooo get him back." Massie shouted walking around her room trying to figure out this mess.

"SO ok, he told you he just wanted to be friends?" Dylan asked Claire.

"Yes." Claire said weakly and then started to cry. Alicia came over and hugged Claire as she cried.

"Claire." Alicia spoke in a REAL sweet tone.

"What?" Claire asked.

"I feel so bad for you that I'm letting you cry on my new Ralph Lauren Polo!" Alicia giggled. Soon Claire giggled which stopped the crying. Everyone laughed and Claire felt a lot better.

"Listen, I think that I should just take a break from guys." Claire lifted one shoulder and looked at Massie.

"WHAT?!" She shouted. "Kuh-Laire! You just don't get it! We need dates for _our _party! And when I saw we I mean _all_ of us!

"I'm not going with a date!" Kristen protested and stood up, hands on hips.

"Ya Mass! Who will go with me?! I completely turned Chris and Kemp awf in 7th grade! They still don't look at me the same!" Dylan shouted.

"You guys, listen we all are the host! So it will only look right if we all go with a date!" Massie snapped at everyone and stopped pacing around her room.

"Well I agree with Massie." Alicia said looking at her nails.

"Well duh! You have a boyfriend!" Claire shouted.

"Well…… ya." Alicia shrugged.

"Ugh! You guys can't just go with a guy!?" Massie shouted at them.

"Well ya!" Dylan burped.

"I like being single! And I want to end my year that way!" Kristen pointed out.

"Well can't you just go with them and them break up with them after?!" Alicia asked.

"……..No!" Kristen snapped.

"_Rrrrrrrriiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggg rrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnggggggggggg_"

"It's mine!" Dylan said and put down the bag of fat free licorice she was eating. "Hello?" She asked and swallowed the last of a piece. Her eyes went big and she rushed out of the room.

"Where's she going?" Claire asked wiping away the last of her tears.

"No idea." Kristen mumbled and flipped the glossy page of Massie's new Teen Vogue. She got to a picture of the Eiffel Tower and gasped. "I so want to go there!"

"I thought we where!" Alicia gasped and crawled over to her. "Why am I crawling!?" She asked giving herself a what-the? Look.

"Yep. We're all going during the summer! It'll be so much fun because Derrick was going to get the guys to come too!" Massie said and re-glossed at the thought of Derrick.

"Uhuh!" Dylan smiled still on the phone. "Of course! I would be honored! Ok, bye!"

The PC all exchanged confused glances.

"_AHHHHHHHHHH!" _Dylan came running in the room screaming in delight. "Dash Hansing just asked me out! AHHH!" She shouted.

"Congrats Dyl!" Alicia said to her in an Ehmygawd I never thought this would happen tone.

"Thanks!" Dylan had a huge smile, but it was even bigger when she turned to Massie. "Now I have a date to our party! AHHH!" Dylan shouted and screamed.

"YES!" Massie shouted and hugged Dylan. "Know all we need to do is get you two a date!"

"But-" Kristen said her lip getting big.

"No buts!" Massie snapped.

"I'm working on it." Claire mumbled.

"Good, Kristen!" Massie said slowly in a way you would say to a dog,

"Ok, if you guys want me to have a date so bad then maybe you aren't my best friends who are _supposed _to respect my decisions!" Kristen stood up and snapped at them.

"Kristen-" Alicia began.

"No! Maybe I just shouldn't be your friends anymore! You would have a lot taken off of you right?" Kristen asked in a harsh tone meaning she was dead right serious.

"No! Kristen!" Dylan whined nawt wanting to loose her friend.

"Maybe you'll be better off without me in the Pretty Committee. Maybe it's just how it's supposed to be." Kristen sighed.

"W-we c-could nev-never-" Claire began her voice still shaking from crying and her forehead was all wrinkled.

"Bye everyone." Kristen mumbled and stepped over all the stuff they had on the floor to get out of the room her head hung low.

"MASSIE!" The PC shouted at Massie begging her to do something.

"What happened to you?!"

"Ya. Why didn't you back us up?"

"We had to do all the talking!" They all whined.

"Shut up!" Massie shouted at them. "If Kristen thinks she doesn't belong then she doesn't belong just deal with it! She's a LBR now! Just deal with it! OK?!" Massie shouted. But on 'ok' she acted like she was talking to a dumb kindergartener.

They didn't say anything. This whole party thing was going to far. And they where sick of it.

The next day at school they all walked into school minus Kristen. When they passed her in the hall they saw her talking to her soccer friends. Alicia, Claire, and Massie walked to lunch together, Dylan wasn't there she had a project to finish. They all went on with their lives. Acted like the Kristen thing didn't hurt them. But it hurt them real bad. Deep down, they missed her so much.

"I can't do this anymore!" Claire whisper-hissed. "It's weird without Kristen!"

"Agreed." Alicia said lazily. After she said that the guys came up to their table.

"What's up!? Josh said, wrapped his arm around Alicia and tugged her to him.

"Nothing." She laughed and kissed him.

Dylan came strutting through the cafeteria moments later with a salad in a bowl. Kristen got up to go get something and didn't notice Dylan was walking by. Dyland stopped and said. "Hi Kristen!" Dylan gave her a huge, warm smiled. Kristen opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out, she looked back at her soccer friends and then back at Dylan who gave her a bigger smile. Then Kristen ducked her head and walked away from Dylan's radar. Dylan whipped around to watch her friend walk away. She stayed glued to the floor but had a look of confused and concerned. Mostly concerned. She turned towards table 18 and went walking over to it without that much strut, she kept on glancing back over to Kristen's direction. The PC all shot her We're-so-sorry- and sad looks. They all knew that Kristen and Dylan where pretty close because they where friends before the PC was born. Dylan plopped down in her chair and sunk into it. She looked over at an empty seat, which would be Kristen's.

"I'm sorry Dyl." Alicia said and hugged her friend.

"I know." She mumbled.

"It's weird without her." Claire said she was slouched in her chair and looked up at Dylan.

They all looked over at Massie. She was to busy laughing and flirting with Derrick to care about Kristen. Rolling their eyes the rest of the PC sighed. Cam came walking over to the table with his arm around Duh-livia's waist. Claire let out a frustrated groan and fell back into her chair and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hey! Any room for me and my lady?" He asked. Olivia laughed at him. Claire rolled her eyes, everyone else stopped listening. Besides Derrington.

"Well I think there's a chair empty and then you can pull up a chair." Derrick said still chewing his sandwich.

"Cool." He let Olivia take the chair already there and he pulled up a chair next to her. They where across from Dylan, Claire and Alicia. Duh-Livia sat her butt down in the chair and Dylan let out a loud yelp. Her eyes went big and started to get watery.

"Olivia you can't sit there!" Alicia snapped.

"Why not?!" She asked and giggled as she ran her hands up Cam's shoulder. He laughed and threw a tater tot at her. "It's not important!"

"You. Can't. Sit. There." Alicia said again in a stern ordering tone.

"Why?" Olivia snapped.

Dylan looked on the verge of tears and shouted, "Because that's Kristen's seat!!" She shouted it so loud that the whole cafeteria looked at her. She then got up, the back of her knees kicked the seat back and she started to jog out of the room. Tears slowly pouring over.

"Dylan!" Alicia and Claire shouted and looked at each other, then over to Massie. She was still talking to Derrick, she didn't know what just happened.

"Massie! What's wrong with you?!" Alicia snapped and stood up everyone was still looking over at them. The cafeteria was completely silent. If you dropped a pin you could hear it silent.

"What-" Massie was about the snap back.

"Come on." Claire grabbed Alicia's hand and pulled her over to Dylan. Alicia kept looking back and giving Massie death glares. And she began to think that Kristen was smart to leave the Pretty Committee.

Claire and Alicia found Dylan crying in the bathroom. Her hands where steadying herself on the sides of the sink. Her mascara was runny and she was all red a blotchy.

"Oh Dylan!" Alicia gasped and her and Claire ran over to hug Dylan.

"Why did Kristen have to leave? This is so silly!" Dylan cried onto Alicia's shoulder.

"I don't know but Massie didn't even notice what happened!" Alicia shouted. "She is getting so bossy because of this party!" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"I know, this is getting out of hand. We need to talk to her." Claire said and looked at them.

"Or we could just, dump her." Dylan said still crying then burst into another round of tears. Claire hugged her.

"Maybe." Alicia mumbled. "Just maybe."

They where all fixed up and Dylan looked better. Alicia re-did her make up so she looked like the only thing she was doing to breaking hearts nawt crying! They began to walk down the hall and Dylan's phone rang. She got a new text.

**Missing Kristen? Well we have her now!**

**Love me lots!**

"What the?!" Dylan gasped and Alicia grabbed her phone to read it. And Claire looked over her shoulder. Then Alicia's phone rang.

**Thinking of leaving the wonderful PC!? GASP! Or should I say Ehmygawd! Looks like my plan is working. Happy crying!**

**Love me Lots!**

"Ok who is this?!" Alicia demanded. "I'm going to sue them!"

"How come I didn't get one?" Claire asked them.

"I don't know but your lucky you didn't!" Dylan pointed out.

"Well from Dylan's text this means that the LBR sending these is one of Kristen's new friends!" Alicia's eyes went big.

"YA! So now all we have to do is get in their phones and check!" Dylan said.

"But how?" Alicia asked.

"Soccer practice! We can get one of those lock saws or something that cuts open the lock. She you can get in the locker! They should all have their stuff in there. Then we can just get everyone's phone!" Claire gasped at her suggestion and Alicia smiled.

"Perfect! You're a genius!" Dylan gushed.

"Ok, so now we won't be getting a ride from Massie home right?" Alicia asked. "Because soccer practice is now after school?"

"Ya." Dylan and Claire said.

"Ok then! I'll get our limo driver to pick us up and drop us off after!" Alicia said and began to speed dial him.

"But wait!" Claire said. They both looked up at her. "What about when Massie see's _me _getting out of _your _limo and nawt take a ride home from _her_?" Claire asked.

"We aren't her friends anymore are we?" Dylan asked.

"Nope." Claire said.

"Then it shouldn't be a problem!" Alicia said.

"Ok, well let's do this!" Dylan said.

"Done!" Claire smiled.

"Done."

"An doooooneee!" Dylan burped. Claire and Alicia burst out laughing.

**EHMYGAWD!! **

**3,000 people have read this story!! AHHHH!! So I'll be writing long chapter's for a while! And I know I didn't have this in the summary but I thought it would be a good twist! I'm a writer, I have all sorts of ideas! LOL!**

**In the mean time when your waiting for me to get a new chapter up, you should check out, Similar Opposites by Jillianahmazing! It's on my story alerts and favs so check it out!!**

**PEACE OUT!**

**I LOVE YOU ALL!!**

_**-Lauren**_


	14. What's left of the PC

**Rivera Mansion**

**Alicia's room**

**3:37 PM**

"Are these low fat?" Dylan asked, her head was stuck in Alicia's mini fridge and she was looking at the gummy bears in there. Alicia heard that celebrities have it like that so she instated that she would put some in her mini fridge.

"Um I think." Alicia shrugged and flipped the page of Teen Vogue she was looking lazily through.

"So bored." Claire said and flipped her head back onto the chair she was sitting in.

"We should get you a boyfriend!" Alicia gasped.

"Ugh!" Dylan groaned. "That's a reason we're nawt at Massie's!"

"Point." Alicia sighed.

Rrrriiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggg riiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggg

"It's mine!" Claire said. "Hello?"

"Kuh-laire!" Massie shouted into the phone. "Where are you!?"

"It's Massie!" She mouthed to Alicia and Dylan. They went big eyed and then stubbled over to Claire to listen in. Claire sighed and pressed the speaker sign on her Dial L for Loser cell. Yes she still had it.

"Where are you?! Hello?!" Massie shouted.

"Umm I'm at-" Alicia's cut her off.

"She's at my house."

"Alicia?!" Massie hissed loudly.

"Ya?" She asked weakly.

"Why wasn't _I _invited?" Massie asked.

"Well I was just about to- gotta go bye!" Alicia rushed and snapped the phone shut.

"Wow." Dylan let out a relieved sigh and slouched.

"I know. It's like she's vicious!" Alicia said and mad gestures with her hands.

Claire giggled and then felt a pain of guilt. "You guys. Why are we doing this?"

"To teach her a lesson." Dylan said picking at Alicia's pillow.

Alicia slapped Dylan's hand and said, "She's like changed. She's nawt the Massie we know.

Then suddenly all of their phones went off. The loud sounds of their ring tones filled the room in a horrible tune. They all looked at their messages,

**Deciding to ditch Massie?**

**Useless.**

**4 down 1 more to go.**

"Eh."

"My."

"Gawd."

"What the heck!? What does this mean!?" Claire shouted.

"I don't know." Alicia said shaking her head and her eyes still glued to the screen.

"You guys. Who do you think this is!?" Dylan squealed. Her face looked a pitiful green.

"DYLAN!" Claire shouted. "Are you ok?

Dylan shook her head no.

"What's wrong?" Alicia asked hugging her friend.

"I just don't want anything to happen to us! It's like we don't know what this person is capable of doing. They could like kill us. Like... Like—" Dylan started to say.

"Like what they said." Alicia whispered.

"That they would kill us." Claire mumbled.

"MHM." Dylan cried.

"You guys." Claire mumbled.

"Yea." They both answered.

"What about the party?" Claire mumbled.

No one said anything. "I guess we'll go. But we have to be so beautiful!" Alicia gasped.

"Ok." Claire mumbled again.

"I don't think this will be easy." Dylan said and wiped her eyes.

"How do you think Kristen is doing?" Claire asked.

"Let's call her." Alicia said and picked up her phone.

She pressed her speed dial to her best friend and it rang.

"Hello?" Kristen laughed.

"Hey Kris, it's me and Dylan and Kuh-Laire." Alicia said.

"What do you want?"

"We need to meet up!" Claire shouted.

"What? No! I'm nawt talking to you guys!"

"Why nawt?!" Dylan squealed.

"Because I just don't."

"Come on Kris! Please!" Alicia begged.

There was a long silence

"Meet me at a slice of heaven. At 6 tonight." Kristen hissed. Then the line went dead.

Alicia scribbled down the place and time on a piece of paper.

"OO! This sounds so spyish!" Dylan giggled.

"I know!" Claire laughed.

**Westchester avenue,**

**A Slice of heaven**

**5:57 PM**

"Where is she?" Claire hissed and took a bite of her pepperoni pizza.

"I think that's her, walking through the door!" Dylan shouted. Just as Katy Perry's song _I kissed a Girl_ filled the room.

"Yup." Alicia said quickly and everyone sifted and made sure there was nothing in their teeth. It was like they where about to do a spy mission. But really they didn't want to look like they fell apart without Massie.

"Hey guys." Kristen said coldly, she had a hat and a pair of sunglasses that were larger then life.

"Hey." they all mumbled back.

"So where's Massie?" Kristen asked.

There was s silence.

"We aren't her friends anymore." Alicia said.

"What?!"

"We got sick of her too." Dylan mumbled.

"She's completely changed! This party has her all… bratty and moody." Claire pointed out.

"And so we aren't talking to her anymore." Alicia sighed.

"Does she know?" Kristen asked and slowly took off her sunglasses.

"… No." Dylan shrugged.

"I'm outta here." Kristen rolled her eyes and got up from the table.

"Kristen wait! You can't do this please don't!" Dylan shouted at her. Kristen stopped and turned around. Her blonde hair flew with no wind.

"What?" She asked and walked back to the table.

"Let's just hang. Then we can show Massie that we're way better off without her." Claire suggested.

"Ah-greed!" Alicia smiled. Loving the plan.

"Ah-greed!" Dylan burped.

They all looked up at Kristen. She had her arms crossed over her chest and she was looking over at the wall full of the history of pizza and the restaurant's history.

"Kristen." Dylan asked in a nervous tone like Kristen was going to hit her.

"Ah-greed." She mumbled.

"YES!" They all shouted and high fived.

"Sit." Claire offered Kristen a seat. Kristen looked around as if she wanted to go off into the other packs of people. Then she looked down at the girls smiling and hoping faces. Kristen smiled and sweetly said,

"OK!" They all giggled at her voice change and they began to talk.

About everything.

**HEY! So sorry that I haven't updated in any of my storys in a while! :( But I've been super busy w/ summer! LOL! SO I've been outside a lot and have had some writers block. But I think this wil make up for it! **

**I would like to thank to 2,000 some ppl that are reading this. ANd for the numbers of people who have been reveiwing! You guys are really and truely THE best! If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be writing this! DUH! ahah**

**And I'm going to wrap this and Mudering Of Massie Block up in a few more chapters, but here even more only like 4 left in MOMB. I hope you guys are enjoying both!! **

**Keep on reviewing and making me have a huge grin! :D**

**peace,**

**Lauren**


	15. Claire?

**BOCDHS**

**Café**

**12:27 noon**

"Wait!" Kristen stopped in her tracks and it took a while for her friends to stop too.

"I can't do this, she's going to notice!" She whined.

"Kristen, it's ok, she needs to know what's happening to her. I mean with all of us leaving, she'll get a big slap on her Chanel coated face!" Alicia explained.

"What if she starts to make a new pretty committee! And turn everyone against us!" Dylan panicked.

"Then we freak out. On a huge level!" Alicia said with the same look Dylan had.

"What if she turns our boyfriends against us!" Claire asked, her eyes were huge.

"Claire. You don't even have a boyfriend." Kristen said with her hand on her hip.

"But—" Claire whined.

"Nuh uh!" Alicia said. "We don't have to worry about them. And if you want Cam back, I'll help you." She gave Claire a supporting smile.

"Ok." Claire mumbled.

"Now let's do this!" Dylan cheer throwing her hands up in the air.

"What song?" Kristen sighed.

"Radiowave, by Leslie Mills! Total love!" Alicia gasped.

"Ok." They all said.

"1...2...3...4 and," They all counted on unison.

_Like a time bomb tickin' on the radio wave._

_And I'm dancing' on the table with the strawberry shake_

_N_

_Getting down dirty with the pocket of love,_

They all walked to the beat and found a empty table. Massie looked at them completely confused. And she got even more confused when she saw Kristen with them.

"What the hell?!" She shouted at them. But it didn't throw them off. They still strutted with all eyes on them and then it hit everyone, Massie wasn't there.

"Where's Massie?"

"I think she kicked them out."

"She's holding auditions next week!"

"Maybe Claire slept with Derrick. And they all went."

A billion whispers like that filled the room. Claire gulped and couldn't help but try to kick the LBR who said that. She missed and just went on with the girls. They sat down at the table that was in the middle area. All eyes glued.

"Wow. So many stupid comments!" Kristen hissed putting her purse on the table and looking around.

"I know! I heard that Claire slept with someone!" Alicia laughed. "So stupid!"

"I know me too!" Claire giggled back. Even though she was crying inside. Who would ever think that?!

"I heard someone say I gained 5 pounds!" Dylan whined.

"Dyl, you don't look fat!" They all shouted in unison. Then giggled.

"Apple-C!"

**Massie's POV**

"What is going on!" She shouted at Derrick.

"I don't know." He shrugged and sipped his apple juice like a little kid. Josh and Cam cracked up.

"I mean, I created them! They would be nothing without me!" She shouted back at him and slammed her fork down into her salad. Derrick looked at the fork. Like it would stab him too.

"Um, did you do anything? I mean—"

"Do nawt even say that!" Massie shouted at him. He shrunk into himself.

"Ok babe." He mumbled.

"I think it's Alicia. She is the kind of person to do this." She smirked at the table they where sitting at and laughed a strain laugh.

"Ok," Derrick narrowed his eyebrows and shook his head, confused on the subject, Girl World.

"NO, I bet they just missed Kristen too much. And want me to come over there right now." Massie got up and started to walk gracefully over to the table they were sitting at.

They all exchanged a look as Massie came up.

"What are you guys doing over here?" She asked. Looking over at the LBR table a few feet away.

No answer.

"You guys!" She shouted again.

"What Massie?" Alicia spoke up.

"What are you doing?" Massie hissed loudly.

"Breaking away." Kristen spoke. Giving Massie a look she gave opponents during soccer games.

"What?!" Massie took a step back. Everyone was looking.

"You heard me." Kristen repeated and turned around. She made her eyes go big at Alicia who was across from her.

"Why?" Massie shouted at them. "Why? Oh, I know. Alicia wants to be an LBR right? And Kuh-laire so you can hang with Lane? And then Kristen because, your soccer friends. And Dylan so she could gain all the weight she wants!" Massie smirked.

Dylan gasped. She looked like she just got slapped.

"Massie!" Alicia gasped and put her hand on Dylan's shoulder.

"Massie go away!" Claire shouted and stood up.

"Claire?" Massie whispered. Shocked that she had it in her.

"Yes, it's me Massie. You know why? Do you want to know why we aren't over at your table anymore? Well because we're sick of you! You have totally changed. This party has gone out of hand! Nothing's ok, you think everything's ok though. But It's not. You need to realize that." Claire looked at Massie. She was just as shocked as Massie was. Claire turned around to find everyone's jaws dropped.Massie was about to cry. She just turned on her heel and ran out of the café. Claire sat down slowly and the rest of the lunch period was extremely quiet.

**HEY! So I've given you a update two days in a row! haha! But I won't be able to update tomorrow because I have company coming over. But probably on monday if I feel like it. But this story is getting really good. And don't worry! It's nawt even close to being finished! I just realized that the other day. I thought I only had like a few chapters left but I was wrong. 1 more chapter and then the party!! AYAY! I'm just as excited as you are. It might take a while for the party chapters to get up because I was it to be perfect!! **

**So keep on reviewing and I'll keep on updating!!**

**peace,**

**Lauren**


	16. Apoligize

**Block Estate**

**Massie's room**

**2:57**

Massie fell back into her soft purple bed. This can't be right? Their leaving her? What did she do? She wanted to know, badly. She grabbed her phone and dialed Alicia's number. She answered and Massie was a little bit shocked.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hey, it's Massie." Massie stopped breathing so she didn't miss what Alicia says.

"What do you want?" Alicia sighed,

"I want to apologize!" Massie shouted.

"Do you realize what you have become though? And why we left you?" Alicia said in her stern voice.

"I think." Massie mumbled.

"Well tell me in the apology. If I hang up, your wrong." Alicia said.

"Ok, Alicia I'm sorry I became a total party bitch. And I'm sorry that I've changed so much that I drove you out of the Pretty Committee. And I promise that if you rejoin the Pretty Committee, I will make sure the party doesn't get the better of me." Massie smiled. There was silence on the other end.

"Alicia?" Massie checked her phone it was still on the line.

"Go on," Alicia demanded.

"With what?" Massie was confused.

"With the apology." Alicia said.

"OK. Oh! Will you forgive me?" Massie asked.

"Maybe," Alicia said.

"What?!"

"Only if you call the other girls and apologize. I want you to do Dylan's in person. Same with Claire's." Alicia said.

"Done." Massie stood up straighter.

"Ok, now go call!" Alicia laughed.

"K, Bye!" Massie hung up the phone and called Kristen first. She gave her the same apology. Then Claire, she walked over to Claire's house, Claire accepted the apology. Next, Dylan. She felt so bad about the things she said to Dylan at school. She would never accept the apology from the girl that said that to her. Never. So Massie was going to have to make this good.

She knocked on Dylan's door and her maid, Celia answered the door. She told Massie that Dylan was upstairs in her room. Massie didn't bother knocking on the door. She opened it and found something really weird. The new kid, Dash was lying next to Dylan on her bed, they where making out. Like really making out.

"Um. Dyl." Massie said.

Dylan looked up and straightened her top.

"Never mind, I'll come back later." Massie figured, she was out of the room in a second and down the hall.

"Massie no, wait!" Dylan shouted. Massie turned around and looked at her.

"I came to apologize, but I can call or come back!" Massie suggested.

"No, it's ok. Do your apology." Dylan instructed.

"OK, Dylan I'm so so so so so sorry about what I said to you at lunch. Your nawt fat and your never going to be. I'm sorry. I let the party get the better of me and I became a huge bitch. Will you please forgive me?" Massie begged.

"OK, fine!" Dylan smiled and they hugged. "Well gotta go, Dash is waiting!" She giggled.

"Wait Dylan!" Massie shouted.

"Yup?"

"So will you throw this party with me?" Massie asked.

"Yes." Dylan said.

"And you don't have to bring a date." Massie smiled.

"No, I will." She looked back into her room. She winked and Massie laughed.

"Bye." Massie began to rocket down the spiral stairs. She had to get home and call everyone. The party was in two days and they still didn't have dresses! They'll have to go shopping!

* * *

**So, what do you think?? Was it good? I sorry it's shorter then usual. But I did say I probably couldn't update. But I did!! :D**

**peace,**

**Lauren**


	17. Authors note

**Authors Note**

HEY! Well this is my first authors note it think! LOL so I'll start telling you why you clicked on the story to read this!

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. But I'm drifting away from the Clique and obsessed with Camp Rock stories. Ummm. HAHA. I just wanted to say that I have over 5,00 viewers on this story. And yet I only have 50 reviews. Seriously people, is it that hard to press that purple button and say something simple like 'cool! Update soon!' That's all I'm asking for. B/c other people have thousands of reviews and have about 3,000 viewers! So I feel like cheap in some way. LOL. But really? It's not that hard to review what you read. But I would love to give a shout out to all of you who have been writing reviews! You guys rock! And I love long reviews those are fun to read.

Yup. So ya, I just wanted to fill ya in on what's happening. And ya, LOL. Wow!! I'm going to be wrapping up a few of my stories so I can have more time. I get so busy with this site. And I still have a book I'm working on. And hopefully, it's going to be published probably next year. SO I'll let you guys know about that. And I promise, I'm going to put up a bunch of Clique stories after I finish Clique Graduation. Yup, and I'll will probably post a new chapter in that. But I'm kind of dreading it B/c I hate trying to describe dresses. So I'm just going to put up the links in my profile! :D But I've noticed I have been putting a bunch of Private stuff up and only 2 clique ones. I'm sorry about that to all Clique lovers! But your welcome to Private Series lovers! And I'm thinking about now just putting my authors notes up on you tube. Then I don't have to type as much! LOL!

And lastly but not least, I have everything planned out for the party! Who's going to make-up, make out and break up! I know, it's shocking but someone is going to break up with their boyfriend or date. I'm just debating on who. It isn't going to be big though.

I am loving all of your guesses on what's going to happen. I smile at them all. Keep them coming! LOL.

Well I'm doing a Lauren move and typing this at 2 in the morning! So I'm going to type that chapter and hopefully have it posted soon like tomorrow or at like 2 or 3ish in the morning. And I'll be updating my other stories too. I've been avoiding those! LOL!

I'm going to ask one more think. I know I'm being selfish. LOL. But I want to know what everyone thinks is going to happen at the party— But to those of you who don't write reviews at all, just stick with the new 'cool! Update!'— Then tell me if your ok with me posting it. I'll tell you if your on the right track, or something in that is going to happen, or I'll steal an idea that wasn't going to be there but I think will work out! LOL! So ya, just post them and then I promise. I will give you a little Fan Fic. Trailer of the party! I promise I will do my best to not leave a huge Cliff hanger! LOL but I probably will but small, don't' hate me! LOL!

Well I'm going to start on that next chapter. Send in your thoughts b4 it's to late!

Peace out,

Lauren


	18. SHOP!

**Block Estate**

**Hallway/ Massie's room**

**6:34 PM**

Massie was floating on the stairs. She went over to Derrick's house right after Dylan's. They made out so much, that she couldn't even walk straight. She hit the wall and laughed. She finally leaned against her door once she got there and it slowly opened. Bringing her with it. She fell back into her bed and laughed. Her Dior jacket was still on. She shoved it off and looked at her current state of the union. When something popped up on the screen. It was a calendar alert. Massie used her stylus to open it. It read,

_Pretty Committee Party!! _

_2 days!!_

"What?!" Massie shouted at her Palm Pilot. She gasped and ran over to her phone which was in her purse. She called everyone.

"Hello?" They asked.

"You guys! Haven't you noticed!?" Massie screeched.

"Nwo." Dylan spoke. It sounded like she was eating something. There was silence and she interrupted it by answering out silent question, "Peanut butter! I'm eating peanut butter!" Dylan shouted.

"Ok, whatever!" Alicia giggled.

"Well, what's the urgency?" Claire asked.

"Our party is in two days! And we don't have any dresses! Unless you went shopping without me!" Massie pouted.

"No, no. We don't have any dresses!" Alicia shrieked.

"Yes you do! You have a billion in your closet!" Claire pointed, confused.

"Well I already wore those!" Alicia said in a duh tone.

"… ok?" Claire shrugged still confused.

"Let's go to the mall! Right now!" Dylan said after gulping some peanut butter.

"Right now?" Dylan asked.

"Well we can't go tomorrow!" Massie said.

"Point." Alicia said.

"I'll have Isaac come pick us up and go to the mall!" Massie said. They all hung up and got ready.

When they got to the vacant mall they found that most of the stores close. SO they only had a few choices,

"UGH!" Alicia shouted. "Chanel is closed?!"

"I guess." Dylan shrugged and took a bit out of her pretzel.

"Ok, it says right here that most stores close at 7, and it's," Massie gasped.

"7:05." Kristen said, checking her watch.

"Oh! Here, there's a few stores still open that we can get our dresses from!" Claire said pointing at the lighted up stores.

"OK, I think that one is Sears, JC Penny, Macy's or that Delias store!" Kristen said squinting.

"Ew!" Alicia shrieked. "I am nawt getting a dress at Sears!"

"Or JC Penny!" Dylan added.

"Macy's is a dump!" Kristen said.

"So Delias?" Claire asked.

"Yes!" They all shouted and mad a run for the store.

Alicia decided to get the Lucy Dress, Dylan got the Cynthia Dress, Kristen got the Natalia Knit Dress in black, Claire got the Christy Knit Dress, Massie finally decided to get the ah-mazing Michelle Dress in pink!

"These are ah-mazing!" Claire gasped.

"But, nawt designer big time." Alicia whined.

"Whatevs." Massie said. "It was either this or no dresses." They all nodded.

**Ok, so sorry I didn't use a big name brand for the dresses. So don't yell at me! I wanted to use all Betsy Johnson but she had only like 3 decent dresses! The rest wouldn't look good on them or where just plain old UGLY! ha. So, my sister suggested Delia's it's such a ah-mazing store! OH! and I almost forgot, you can see what the dresses look like on my profile. I have them all up there. If the links don't work just go to www. and type in the dress name. And tell me if the links work or not plz! thx**

**And I want to thank only the FEW OF YOU! who sent in their opinon on what was going to happen at the party! Right after you read this put it in your review, if you private message me I probably will accidently delete it. lol srry i think i deleted one that I should of saved! LOL! **

**And I have been getting a lot of reviews and PM asking how to find out how many people have read your story, well you go the stats then it shows it under i think it's hits. That's how many people either clicked on it or read it! So no more further q's on that? ok. It's fine if you do ask but just go back to this 2!! :D **

**Well I'm going to start working on that chapter with all of the Party thoughts this Saturday! I know it's far away, but if u send in your thoughts right now, I can start on it sooner with more! so send those in and I'll put it up sooner! And that means the party comes up sooner 2! And dnt 4get i'm going to put up a sneak peak trailer for the party with those reviews, and I'll tell you if your wrong or right! LOL**

**now review or send in thoughts!!**

**peace,**

**Lauren**


	19. Graduation!

**BOCDHS**

**Football field**

**1:28 PM**

"Good afternoon everyone." Principal Burns began. This was too much. Massie could barely sit still in her seat. The best part was that Derrick was right behind her.

"Massie, why are you so bouncy?" He asked chuckling.

"Derrick! It's the last day of high school! I'm graduating! I'm a graduate!" Massie hissed smiling.

"So?" Derrick asked.

"And, I'm totally excited for the party tonight! I got the most ah-mazing breathtaking dress!" Massie bragged, not even realizing it.

"Good." Derrick smiled.

Massie turned around to listen to the rest of the speech. "Now we are going to call each student up name by name." She said sharply. "Donnie Abbot." Massiewatched as row by row, went up received their diploma and shook the teachers and Burn's hand. Massie smiled brightly when the row in front of her was called. She checked and made sure her white and red Cap was in perfect position, and then turned around to Derrick.

"This is it!" She quietly squealed. He held her hand for a second and then the last person in the row in front of her was called. She turned around and re-applied her gloss. Her row began to walk up to stage. She couldn't control her smile. It was so bright, she thought she was going to blind someone! Then it was her turn,

"Sandy Blick," Burns shook her hand and gave her the diploma, "Massie Block." Massiesmiled a even bigger smile and walked over to Burns, shookher hand and got her diploma, she shook her other teachers hands and then walked down the steps off the stage the wind blew a bit so her hair was blowing beautifully in it. Her cap didn't fall off, and her gown didn't trip her. She was almost too perfect. She smiled at her strut and smiled as her parent's took a gazillion pictures.

She waited there talking to Derrick about the party for another half hour. She tried not the laugh at the jokes she made and cheered and clapped as loud as she could when one of the Pretty Committee was called. Alicia added a wink with her pose she added while getting off the stage.

After the last name was called, Kristen got up to the podium to give her speech.

"Students, Teacher, Parent's and best friends." Kristen smiled at each one of the Pretty Committee members after that. She went on and Massie smiled and cheered her friend on. She pulled out her phone as Kristen went on, She texted all of them besides Kristen.

**Massie: I'm so excited! Graduates! Us!? I just remember when we met!**

**Alicia: It was like yesterday!**

**Dylan: you guys sound like my mother and her best friend when they talk about me growing up. Like when I upgraded to a padded bra! **

**Claire: LOL!**

**Massie: But you guys! This is huge! OO g2g Kristen's almost done! **

Massie tucked her cell away in the purse she brought, where else would she put everything? Her bra? She smiled when she came back up and turned around to smile at Dylan, Claire, and Alicia, they all gave her huge smiles in return.

"Students, parent's, and, teachers, I give to you, the class of 2008!" Kristen shouted into the mike. Within the seconds after she said that cheers where everywhere. Massie shouted and whooped as everyone threw their hats in the air. Massie threw her up a little and then caught it.

"Wuss!" She heard someone laugh at her.

She turned around and found Derrick laughing. She cut him off by kissing him for what felt like hours, but when she pulled back they smiled and everyone was still high fiving and cheering. Massie turned around and laughed with them all, as a silent tear ran down her cheek.

Screams and shouts of a familiar Alicia came up from behind Massie. She turned around and they hugged.

"Ehmygawd! This is it! We're grads!" Alicia shouted.

"I know!" Dylan said running over and hugging them both. They where over by the front, in front of the stage. All eyes would float over to them and whisper to their friends.

"You guys!" Claire, said tears filled her eyes as she ran over and they opened up their hug for her.

"Wo ho! Ya, Kristen!" Dylan shouted breaking away from the hug as Kristen came running towards them laughing. They all grouped hugged for a few minutes.

"I'm going to miss you guys! And the Pretty Committee!" Alicia cried. Letting tears roll down her face. She hugged them all again and said, "We're all going separate ways!"

"It's ok Leesh! Like we agreed! We're all coming back here for summer! Then we'll spend every waking minute together!" Dylan said hugging her friend.

"Ahh you guys!" Claire shouted.

"Ahh!" They all shouted laughing at the moment,

"I love you guys!" Massie said.

"Same!" They all repeated at the same time.

"Now, let's get our toned butts home," Kristen said. They all looked at her confused.

"We have a party to host!" She shouted. They all shouted and whooped and yaed! And cheered for each other. As they all walked arm and arm to go find their parents and take a bunch of pictures!

* * *

**Ok, I'm working so hard on the party chapter right now! I just got back from shopping a little. ANd I didn't get up until 12 so I only had like 1/4 of the day to type both chapters! So don't kill me if The party isn't up on Friday, I have to go to the mall and it'll be like in the 90's over here. And where I live it's only touching the 80's! UGH! so I'll be on the computer at like night time. But then I might get it up early morning like 3! On saturday so you have all saturday to talk about it! I'm trying to make it pretty long though! LOL so I didn't really realize how busy I would be. But I'll try to stand by my word!! keep on putting in your thoughts, I'm putting that up at like 9ish tonight, eastern time-if you aren't in that time zone, you can go online and check, I know there's a bunch of maps like that you can use- and then I'll hopefully post the party chapter tomorrow!! I will stay up late doing that too! lol! If you want to send in a prediction then dont! it's fine! but for those of you who did, I'm putting exactly what you said, like the whole thing, I don't change it or w/e, so if you like signed ur name and u dnt want ppl to know then just tell me, i'll take the name out or I'll take ur review out! :D**

**peace,**

**Lauren**


	20. Reviewers opinions on Party!

****

This is exactly what reviewers said! I didn't change, or cut out anything! If you like entered at a certain place and it doesn't show up that way, it's just fan fiction, and i'm 2 lazy to check and change! lol

* * *

Shotting Star-

Wow this story has ALOT of drama. but it is so awsome. the intensde is so high and makes u on the edge! the plot is great! a mystery amzaing. its great who u give clues in the chapters and yet i still can't really figure out who it is! i bet Derick gave Cam the advice to him to play hard and pretends he likes someone else, so Claire comes running back to him. and man u pick the one person Claire like hates the most.Luv ur story!SS

**

* * *

**

LOL! Well I'm happy you love my story! And I can tell you that Derrick did have something to do with Cam playing hard to get! And you'll have to wait and see!! And I'm having a few things happen to Olivia, the Pretty Committee can get MEAN! Lol

* * *

PonyDancer96-

oh im soo excited. I think clam will come again... maybe not with you our authur!! (sp.?) lol im excited!! post the dresses soon!!xoxo Lauren

**

* * *

**

Ok, I am in love with these comments people are saying! Thanks tons!!

**and your on the right track, oh ya, clam will come again alright! But not for long!! MWHA AHAH!Something wil happen! I'm sorry I know I can be evil but I'll make it all work out in the end!! :D**

* * *

luvrofthingsedwardcullen

Gah! I honestly have no idea. I hope it ends up being a Closh though, like Josh could find Alicia cheating gon him, or something like that! Update soon!

* * *

**I love that idea, but I think that Josh will find alicia cheating on him. But it won't be like that. I'm sorry! that's confusing! lol but u'll see! And I'm sorry to say, but I'm not planning on having a Closh get in the picture, for a while! Lol maybe for a while. I'm telling you this party is going to be MESSED UP! lol**

* * *

Ladii-Dee-

i think massie & derrick r going 2 do IT! and a new kid will 2 skool and claire will steal hiz and vise versa (luv at 1st sight. they will go 2 the party 2getha. cam will get jealous ask 4 her back. shell say no and tell him shez found some1 new. and alicia and josh will realize itz LUV. and ...kristen will make eye contact with some1 on the dance floor (tru luv at first sight... again), dylan will tell dash shez preggerz

* * *

**HA, I'm going to tell you all that Massie and Derrick aren't going to do it. She's going to be to preoccupied w/ the party. And I can't tell you much about the new kid, but he does turn out to have a past! And Claire isn't going to do it either, I don't really do sex in my stories. Srry to those of u who like them? anyways, Yes, alicia and Josh will realize it's love! LOL Kristen does, well sorta finds someone she falls for, but she knows nothing about him! lol. Ok, i probably put it so everyone thinks that when Massie came to apologize, Dylan and Dash, the new kid, where about to have sex, but I'm sorry again, but they weren't lol! They where just having a make out session! **

* * *

Ale6837

i love this story. i bet theres going to be break ups and hook ups. maybe cam and Claire would get together or she would hook up with someone else. i have a feeling someone is going to die or their going to find out who the stalker is. i think its Kori or Kemp but idk so plz updat soon:) AlejandraO and i finally read ambition

* * *

**Ya! U read Ambition! LOL and like I said b4 Cam and Claire will be back together but then off, and i can't tell you what happens next! but it'll be good!! Claire is going to try to make cam jealous, and I'm debating whether or not someone should die! And I'll have to keep the name of the stalker until the chapter when he/she is posted!**

* * *

Thanks to all of you who gave me their thoughts! You have made another chapter possible!! I really hope you love the party chapters! It's going to be going on like all night long, so dont' be shocked if I have like 5 or more chapters of it! LOL sorry it's a little over 10 over here! But I'm tired!

Peace,

remember, either friday, or all saturday!!

-Lauren


	21. Party!

**Pierre Hotel**

**41****st**** floor**

**4:57 PM**

"Ehmygawd!" They all squealed. The rooms where ah-mazing. Gold balloons and streamers filled the walls and ceiling. The tables with food where everywhere. The couches and chairs in the opening room, where soft and comfy. Massie went over and ran her fingers over their backs.

"This is unbelievable!" Dylan said. Her voice echoed in the large floor. They all laughed and that echoed too making them laugh even harder. A DJ just started to blast through the floors, there where 3, courtesy of the Pierre Hotel. Massie smiled at it all. This was to perfect. Massie gasped and took it all in one more time,

They all explored the rest of the decorated floors and such, and talked to the workers. Giving them instructions and blah blah blah!

"This is great!" Dylan giggled loudly and jumped back into a soft couch.

"I know!" Alicia shouted. Then they heard a loud ring echoing the halls. Massie ran down some and soon did the rest, They turned so many corners and walked so many stairs they got lost then the ringing stopped and started up again. Finally Kristen found it.

"It's the phone!" She shouted and pointed at the black shiny, old fashion looking phone. Massie darted for it and fell onto a soft couch when she answered.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Miss Block, your guest are here!" The lady said kindly. Massie looked up at the clock, 5:00.

"Right on time!" Massie smiled. "Send them up!" She added.

"Yes, ma'am!" They hung up.

"Their here!" Massie shouted.

"AHHH!!" The PC all squealed and shouted. They all quickly found the front door for the 41st floor and stood in front of it, with their arms crosses over their chest. Of course it was the guys and a few other people where there.

"Oh, before you go in, I'm going to need your invites so I know that I really invited you." Massie said smirking as she stopped the crowd from coming in.

"Massie, I'm your boyfriend." Derrick said calmly and confusingly.

"You lost the invite didn't you!?" Massie shouted laughing at him.

Derrick looked down at his feet and sighed, "My mom threw it out."

"It's ok." Massie laughed and kissed his cheek. "You cane come in!" SHe let him go through and accepted invitations from everyone else. Once everyone was in from that crowd. Massie decided to really welcome their first guest.

"Welcome." Massie said raising her eyebrow and giving a sort of smirk. "To the Pierre Hotel 7 million dollar pent house!" She stepped back and the PC formed a small wall against the door. They all cheered and smiled so happy they where invited. The guest gaped at the room and spun around in circles. The Pretty Committee laughed at the LBRness in the girls.

The party began to pick up at 5:30, more and more people came, and thank gawd it was only people who she invited. Massie's voice was going and her fingers hurt so she had to switch with Dylan and go have fun at the party.

"Massie!" Claire said running up to her. "Cam's here with Olivia!"

"What the hell?!" Massie shouted looking around until she finally found them, dancing to a song. Together.

"What do I do?" Claire asked, it looked like she was about to cry.

"Here, let's go." Massie hissed softly at her and they walked over to one of the bathrooms on the 2nd floor. It was all pink inside and decorated also, Massie didn't pay much attention to it though,

"Claire listen," Massie said coolly, as she started to swipe Claire's tears away and fix her running mascara. "Cam isn't worth it! He's a useless scumbag who just wants to break your heart!" Massie shouted at her. Claire nodded,

"So what should _I _do?" She had a crinkly face and Massie felt so bad. It was a first.

"You should go give him a heart attack by making out with some other guy!" Massie giggled.

"What if he thinks I moved on?" Claire asked confused.

"Well, isn't he sending you that vive too?" Massie asked.

"Mhm." Claire sighed.

"Ok, well let's go pick out a hottie." Massie giggled with Claire. They left the bathroom and saw Alicia and Josh making out on the couch.

"Josh, this is getting boring." Alicia complained. Who wouldn't all he wanted to was make out. Alicia just about wanted to party!

"Fine." Josh laughed and took her hand running away, "Let's go dance." Alicia giggled just as a slow song came on.

"Did you hear about Cam and Claire?" She asked giggling.

"Who hasn't?" He chuckled.

"Why did Cam come with _her_?" Alicia asked referring to Olivia.

"I honestly don't know, Cam told us that we needed to go out with different people, like we've been going out with you guys for too long." Josh shrugged.

"We'll that's mean!" Alicia gasped, but Josh laughed at her face. "What?!" She asked.

"You look so cute when you get angry!" Josh said pinching her cheek.

"Thank you?" Alicia asked. And for the next 5 songs they danced and talked about Ralph Lauren, gossip and good to hear? News. It was perfect for Alicia.

Massie walked over to a table, dragging Claire with her. This had to be done sooner or later. Massie walked up to Jason Ray, a ah-dorable guy with the hottest dimples known the man. "Hey Massie! Great party!" He smiled as she approached him.

"Thanks, hey Jason, have you meet my friend Claire?" Massie asked.

"I've seen you around, I'm Jason." He smiled and held out his hand for her to shake. She smiled and shook it,

"Claire." She mumbled and looked over at Cam to make sure he was watching this. His head was turning her way. She started to laugh out of no where.

"That's funny!" Claire laughed and Jason slowly started to laugh at her. She could feel Cam looking at the back of her neck, it was starting to get hot.

"Do you want to dance?" Jason asked.

"Yes!" Claire giggled and he took her hand as they danced to the beat of the song. Massie leaned back on the table and took a sip of her Fiji water. She looked over and admired her work. Then she heard someone walking up to her. She looked to her side and saw Derrick coming up behind her. He slipped his arm around her small waist and she leaned into him, still looked at Claire and Jason.

"Aren't they perfect?" Derrick asked.

"Ya, they are!" Massie smiled.

"I did a good job!" Derrick sighed and smiled at himself. Massie nodded and then did a double take, she flung out of his arm.

"What?! I hooked Claire and Jason up!" Massie shouted at him.

"What? Claire and Jason? I'm talking about Cam and Olivia!" He shook his head.

"That was you?!" Massie shouted and then slapped his arm really hard.

"Ow!" He winced. "What was that for?"

"You told Cam to play hard to get!" Massie shouted at him.

"Ya, so?"

"So you broke Claire's heart! What do you hate about her? She's a sweet girl ya know!" Massie shouted. How could he?

"What? No, Massie. He came to me for advice. And Asked what I would do. I told him to go out with Olivia or something. He agreed that was a great idea and took it. I didn't think he was actually going to do it!" Derrick explained.

"Whatever! I can't talk to you." Massie shook her head and walked off as she heard Derrick call out her name. She couldn't do this. _He _broke her best friend's heart.

* * *

**EHMYGAWD! that turned out pretty nice huuh? Don't worry I plan to have 5 more chapters or more of the party! I'm so excited! I'm going to work on the next chapter tomorrow. Srry this wasn't up sooner. I went shopping and spent like 500 dollars! JUICY COUTURE! lol So anyways. I hope you enjoyed that b/c even more is about to come ur way, and it's going to be even better. **

**peace out,**

**Lauren**

**P.S. I have a few chapters to read in books I alerted! To many my inbox is almost full! lol So I might only get 1 new chapter up 2morrow!**

**P.S.S I'm going to have a bunch of time 2morrow to type up a chapter! But right now, monks premiering. bye!!**


	22. Party 2

**Pierre Hotel**

**41****st**** floor**

**6:37 PM**

"Massie! Massie wait!" Derrick shouted dodging random people to catch his girlfriend. He didn't see what was wrong with this, it was what he would do! Cam even asked him,

_Flashback_

"_Derrick! What just happened?" Cam came running up to Derrick breathless._

"_You just dumped Claire," He mumbled and took a sip of his Gatorade. _

"_I.. ugh! What did I do?" Cam asked whining a little kicking himself for doing that to Claire._

"_How many times do I have to tell you? You just broke up with Claire!" Derrick shouted. _

"_Not that, what do I do? How do I get her back? Dude, you have to help me!" Cam pleaded. _

"_OK, OK. You play hard to get!" Derrick shrugged. _

"_Yes! But are you sure that she's going to get jealous? What if she moves on like for real!?" Cam panicked. _

"_Dude, you have to relax, she like loves you. She can't move on!" Derrick shouted. _

"_OK." _

_End of Flashback_

"Massie!" He grabbed her wrist.

"Awf!" She shouted and snatched it away. She wasn't that quick. He grabbed it again.

"I didn't think he was going to go through with it! I thought he was going to like chicken out, he's Cam Fisher, and she's Claire Lyons, we all know that they love each other!" Derrick explained.

"Ya, we all know that Derrick, she they sure don't." Massie stated and then walked off.

"Massie!" He grabbed her arms again and she jerked away and dragged him over to a corner.

"What? If you want to talk to me, don't do it while grabbing me like a piece of meat!" Massie hissed loudly at him.

"ok, I'm really sorry. But why are you mad at me? I'm only the one who gave him advice! I didn't actually do it!" Derrick shouted pointing at his chest.

"Ya, but you still know how Claire is! She's like a piece of glass. If you take a wrong move and drop her she is broken!" Massie said.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking!" Derrick pleaded.

"I guess it isn't your fault." Massie said after a moment of silent. She kissed him and got lost in it. Then she heard her name in the distance.

"Massie! Massie!" It sounded like Dylan.

She broke apart, Derrick groaned and pressed her to him.

"Just a minute!" She told him. "What Dylan?"

"The chocolate is all gone!" She shouted. Massie looked at her, just as she suspected, chocolate was on the corner of her mouth. It was hard to see with all the dim lights but it was still there.

"Dyl! Did you eat it all?" I asked laughing.

"Nawt it all…." She trailed off and I told a waitress circling around to get more.

"Well Dylan I have Derrick waiting! Bye!" Massie called as she backed away.

* * *

Alicia smiled as Josh pointed over to the spin the bottle game. they volunteered to play and she sat down next to him. Kemp spun the bottle and it landed on no other then Alicia,

"Josh," She began

"No, it's ok, it's just a game right?" He faked a smiled and she kissed him. Then her and Kemp walked over to one of the rooms…

* * *

"So I was thinking that I should I gotten the white pair. Then it would go with my tennis outfit too." Jason explained as he danced with Claire. Claire looked the other way and rolled her eyes. So far they've only talked about him. He would only talk about certain things about him, like when she would ask him if he liked to go play golf all the time, he would change to subject. She was pretty sure he was gay.

"You probably think I'm gay." He said laughing, and reading her mind.

"N- No." Claire faked a smile.

"Ya, you do. Well let's talk about you." He said.

"Well what's there to talk about? What do you want to know?" She asked.

"Where do you live? Are you really good friends with Massie?" He asked.

"Um, I live in the Blocks guest house. It's really nice, and yes I'm like best friends with Massie!" Claire smiled.

"Cool." He said. He looked at her lips and she knew what was going to happen next. He leaned in to kiss her and she kissed him back. She broke away for a second to find Cam. She was feeling very powerful when she saw him with his mouth dropped open. He began to walk over to them. Clarie looked back at Jason and started to kiss him. They pulled away and began to sway with the music. By then Cam was at their side.

"May I step in?" He asked.

"Sure, I'll be right over there." Jason said unsure. Then he stepped aside and Cam took Claire hands and began to dance,

"What was that all about?" He hissed looking around to make sure no one was looking.

"You moved on so shall I." Clarie shrugged.

"Well I don't make out with Olivia!" Cam hissed.

"Well, I sense jealously!" Claire giggled.

"I'm not jealous! I just think you guys are moving to fast." Cam said.

"Why's that?" Clarie asked resting her head on his shoulder.

"Because I know the guy. He's bad news." Cam got out.

"Why would you care?" Claire asked and stood up straighter, looking at him harshly in the eyes, "You where the one who wanted to just stay friends.

"Whatever." Cam said. "Claire listen, I have to tell you something."

This was it. Clarie stomach did flips.

"I still—"

"Ahem," Jason was standing next to them waiting. Looking suspicious. Cam rolled his eyes and let go of Claire. She hated it and wanted to run back to him and hug him. When Jason wrapped his cold hands around her. She wanted Cam back even more. As she watched him walk away. Probably just as confused as she was.

* * *

Dylan walked back over to the food table and watched all of the couples dance. Dash was no where in sight. She pouted and had another, ah-mazing form of a even better Reese's cup. Kristen then out of no where came up to her.

"Dylan, why are you mopping around, don't you have Dash as a date?" She asked.

"Ya, but he's currently MIA." Dylan said taking a huge bit of her chocolate covered strawberry. "This sucks, guys suck!"

"Ya, I know. Come on, let's just dance!" Kristen said as she dragged Dylan onto the floor. They danced to 2 songs on the third one, Dylan hit something with her foot.

"Ow!" She said and bent her knee and brought her whole leg up to her waist and she leaned over to look at it. Then the lights hit something that flashed a light under Dylan. She bent down the pick up no other then a cell phone. She narrowed her eyebrows in confusion and pressed ok. The screen lit up.

"Dylan, what are you doing?" Kristen asked swaying a little to the fast music.

"I found someone's phone!" Dylan said.

"Ehmygawd! Come!" Kristen said and pulled her over to a couch. They sat down and searched through the phone. It must be an LBR's because none of their numbers were in there. Dylan huffed and began to look through the sent box. She gasped and quickly covered her mouth. She found no other then the threatening messages she got just a few minutes ago. And all the other ones, from day 1. She grabbed Kristen's arm and started to shake it.

"Kris! Look! It's the LBR's phone! The one sending us those messages!" Dylan shouted over the music.

"Shit! What the heck?" Kristen gasped and snatched the phone away. She began to look through it. Her eyes where glued to the screen and then she saw it. The ID card on the phone. It said the name of the person's phone.

"Ehmygawd!" They gasped at the same time.

"It's…"

* * *

**Ohh! I cliff hanger! I haven't put on of those up lately! :D**

**OK, so I've noticed that I put this an hour after the party has started. So I have to ask, do you want me to write the chatpers by hours? Or just go along with it all? **

**And, storiesonbritt has reminded me about how I was supposed to put in the red carpet! I'm so sorry i forgot! But it's still there. Don't worry I thought of something that the red carpet will be involved in! **

**So now I'm trying to post a new chapter everyday. But I might not do that. So don't get mad if I don't. SO I'll be working on a new chapter tomorrow!**

**peace,**

**Lauren**

**now click on that purple button like it's your job!**


	23. Party part 3

****

Pierre Hotel

**42nd floor**

**7:43 PM**

Claire was still slow dancing with Jason when she felt a wind whip past her. She turned around and saw Dylan, and Kristen running over to the other side of the dance floor. And now the other side of the floor. They where running so fast that it took Claire a while to make sure it was them but once they screamed Massie she knew it was them.

"One minute." Claire gave him a smile and jogged in her heels after them. She found them talking to Massie out of breath. Claire came up from behind them.

"What's wrong?" She asked panting, she was bent over a bit with her hands on her knees. Her head was looking up at them.

"Look!" Dylan shouted and shoved the phone in Claire's face. Claire took it and stood up straight. The inbox was open and she scrolled down, she knew this was wrong going through someone's phone but the Pretty Committee were watching her every move. She found text that were very familiar.

"Who's phone is this?" She frowned looking up at them.

"The LBR who sends us those texts!" Kristen said.

"Ehmygawd!" Massie shouted. "Let me see!" Claire handed over the phone and Massie went through it.

"Ehmygawd, I can't believe, is it really?" Massie gasped at the name on the ID card.

"Mhm." Dylan and Kristen gulped .

"That—"

* * *

Alicia felt Josh staring at her back as she walked over to one of the many rooms on the 2nd floor of the pent house suite. Kemp went to grab her hand and she snatched it away so fast you would miss it if you blinked. She looked back at Josh while Kemp smirked. Josh had a look of hurt in his eyes but he just had a fake smile on her.

"Play nice." He shouted at them laughing. Alicia pouted and blew him a kiss.

"Are you two timing me?" Kemp asked fake gasping.

"We aren't even going out." Alicia gave him a look with her hand on her hip. He opened the door for her and she stomped in. Kemp shut the door behind him. Alicia sat on the bed with her arms cross over her chest. She started up at the ceiling to her left. Then before she new it Kemp was onto of her. Kissing her like it was that or die. She couldn't even kiss him. It didn't feel right. It wouldn't not with Josh in the other room waiting. Alicia put her hands on his chest and he pulled back to smile but she smirked and he leaned in for more but she was fast. She pushed him off her as much as she could.

"You perv I have a boyfriend!" She shouted, to make sure they could all hear her out there.

"It's called 7 minutes in heaven. And if you want then I could get it 20." Kemp said in a seductive tone.

"Opposite of yes! I told you I don't want to do anything!" Alicia shouted at him again. But she was fast enough. "Now I'll give you one—" She was cut off by his lips. He shoved his tongue into her mouth and was kissing her so hungrily she thought he was going to eat her. She made little noises under him trying to get him to back off. He wasn't budging. Soon he softened the kiss. She smiled in her thoughts. What could one kiss do? It's not like they where going to have sex! So she kissed him back. Then he went back to the intense kissing that he was trying on her before. She still couldn't stop kissing him. She knew it was wrong but, she didn't want to live by the rules any more. She wanted to tempt him, she slide her hands to his pants. She started to fuss with his buckle he took this as a sigh and started to undo the zipper in her dress.

"Stop! Stop it!" She shouted as he began to undo her zipper. "Kemp! No!"

He leaned back, his stomach pressing into hers she winced and he asked, "What? Oh, is it Josh?" He asked laughing at her.

"Yes!" She shouted.

"Well in these games, your single. So just pretend you are." Kemp shrugged and kissed her neck.

"No I don't want to!" She shouted and pushed him off. She reached her arms back a awkward way to zip her dress back up.

"Well the bottle landed on you. So it's about time I do the same!" told her in that gross tone again.

"No! I don't even like you, and if I were single, I'd still kick your ass for that!" She shouted and sat down on the chair behind him. Soon he began to strip off his clothes.

"Ew! Stop that! No not the boxers! Ugh!" Alicia said at a now half naked Kemp. She assumed he was drunk. She threw a pillow at him and he laughed at her. He ran over to her and began to kiss her neck.

"Stop!" She whined silently. His kisses where now soft so she decided to just kiss him once. He kissed her lips and she did the same to him. Soon it got hot and heavy. He was sliding his hands all over her back. She didn't even notice when he broke apart to smile when he got her zipper undone. Then suddenly the door swung open. A figure walked in.

"Alicia?" He asked. Kemp burst away from her revealing his you-know-what.

"Aw man! What the hell!" Josh shouted coming in after the other figure.

"Alicia?" He asked.

"Josh, no nothing happened!" She pleaded.

"How could you?" He asked her hurt. She ran up to him

"He was practically raping me!" She shouted, half lie.

"I was not!" Kemp shouted stumbling over for his pants.

"Ya, you where!" Alicia said a few tears sliding down her cheeks for effect.

Josh wrapped his arms around Alicia and she buried her face into his shoulder. He helped her zip up her zipper and then took her into the other room.

"Now tell me what really happened." Josh said.

So Alicia went over everything. About the yelling, to the stripping.

"Gross! He did that?" Josh asked.

"At least you weren't in the same room! I'm scarred!" She shouted. He smiled down at her and kissed her.

"You're a better kisser." She smiled at him. He laughed at her.

"C'm ere'" Josh smiled and took her over to a couch next to them. He took her hand.

The thought of him dumping her ran through her mind.

"Alicia, I have to tell you something." He said looking at her.

"Are you breaking up with me?" She gasped.

"No! No, I'm not. I'm far from breaking up with you!" He chuckled.

"Ok." She smiled, "Then what is it?"

"Ok, you don't have to agree or anything. I just need to tell you this." He sucked in air and Alicia gave him a loving, yet concerned look.

"Alicia Rivera," He looked into her eyes, his were dancing and he was also wearing the biggest grin. "I love you." He smiled once it got out. Tears spilled over her eyes.

"Oh god, you hate me!" He said worried.

She kissed him for a few minutes and then pulled back, "Josh." She began and put her fingertips on her mouth.

"Ya," He asked looking at their entwined hands.

"I love you too!" She smiled the brightest smile she hasn't worn for the longest time. He leaned in and kissed her. She scooted closer to him and put her arms around his neck. He placed his on her waist. She pulled away and looked at him. Smiling. He laughed at her huge grin and began to kiss her again.

* * *

Dylan walked over to the food table. She needed a refreshment for all of this investigating she was doing. She gulped down her punch nawt even tasting it. She looked around the room trying to find the creepy texter, who was now revealed. She heard the mic turn on and she heard Massie's voice booming from the stage on the 3rd floor. Oh great, she hoped Massie didn't want to Pretty Committee to come up there. Two flights of stairs was too much. Then she remembered. The elevator!

"Could the Pretty Committee come up to the 3rd floors, presidential suite? Now!" Massie demanded. Dylan moaned and set her glass down. She shoved many people to the side. Feeling like a size 14 instead of a 6. She finally got to the elevator and hit floor 31. She looked up at the slow moving digits on the screen above the door. She rolled her eyes and stared to sway to the music playing softly. But then it got interrupted by the blasting music from their party. The doors opened with a _ding!_ Dylan scurried out and got to the door.

"Invitation." The bouncer said in a voice that made Dylan jump.

"What?" She hissed loudly.

"I said invitation." He stood in front of the door and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm part of the Pretty Committee!" She said like it was ah-vious.

"Pretty Committee?" He asked.

"Ya, the girls hosting the party! I paid a couple million for a share of this place!" Dylan shouted pointing to the floor.

"Sorry, no invite, no getting in." The guys said and shoved Dylan aside.

"Agh!" She huffed loudly and sat down on the bench next to the door. She pulled out her phone and speed dialed Massie.

It rang 5 times until it went to voicemail.

"Hey, it's Massie I'm sorry if I couldn't get your call, if you're an LBR you know why." Massie voice said. Dylan sighed and left a strongly worded message about their bouncer.

She then sat there until someone finally responded.

**Hey! Ok, so so so sorry I didn't put this up the time i said I would! But I got in a fight w/ my parents and i was upstairs in my room for the whole day! So now computer! But then the next day I was extremly busy! UGH! So sorry! Well anyways, here's that chapter and I made it a page longer, 3 pages! HAH it a lot for me ok? LOL **

**And I've been getting a lot of reviews saying that I am just copying Pretty Little Liars, and I just want to tell everyone b4 they get all mad at me, again. I use a bunch of ideas and plots, and conflicts, from a bunch of series, and books and some tv shows that I watch or read. So if you have a problem with it, i'm sorry that's just my writing style! LOL**

**plz review and again I'm sooo sorry about the delay!! LOL**

**peaceout,**

**Lauren**


	24. authors note 2

**Authors note:**

Hey everyone! I'm back, it's been a while since I last posted I think. But that's why I'm putting up with author note.

I've been getting busier and busier as the summer comes to an end. I have to much to do now! And I am starting new thinks, like new you tube accounts and fan fiction Ideas. But I'm going to be coming out with a new Clique story and then it's probably it for me until like the 2nd or 3rd month of school. SO I'm extremely sorry, but I won't be posting everyday like I used to. And I know some of the chapters are getting boring, but bare with me. I'm working on the next chapter in Clique Graduation. And like I said, I'm going to have a new story for the Clique, I can't release the name, B/c I'm still debating on what it should be! :P lol. SO anyways, I'm not probably posting the next chapter until next week or the week after that! I'm soo sorry! But Cheer's starting in august so I'll try to wrap up with story by then! But I'll probably work on the chapter, and it'll be up tonight. Or tomorrow. It's just depends on how my day goes! (:

I hope your all enjoying the party chapters! They are fun to type up. And to all of you Pretty Little Liars fans, I'm sorry I got you upset by using the text messaging thing from there. But like I said I use some stuff from Private too!

Keep on reviewing new chapters! Speaking of reviewing! I just hit +100 reviews!! YA! And my 100th reviewer is! DRUM AH ROLL! shortvolleyballgirl! CONGRATS! You will receive a author alert, and the next chapter is dedicated to you!! LOL!

Peace,

Lauren


	25. Revealed

**Pierre Hotel**

**43****rd**** floor**

**8:15 PM**

"Ok is everyone here?" Massie asked searching for everyone spread out on chairs and couches. Claire was fidgeting with her purse. Kristen looked bored as she plucked at the couch pillow in front of her. Alicia laid on her back looking at the ceiling smiling the biggest smile she has in a long time.

"I think…" Kristen shrugged.

"Wait, where's Dylan?" Claire asked sitting up a bit confused.

"I thought I saw her going out the door." Kristen shrugged again.

"Did you see her?" Massie Alicia who was ignoring her.

"Alicia!" Claire snapped a bit,

"What? What's wrong?" Alicia snapping out of it.

"Have you seen Dylan?"

"Nope." Alicia said shortly and plopped back down on the couch.

"I'll call her." Massie snapped frustrated that Alicia didn't care.

It rang 3 times until she picked up.

"Where are you?" Massie snapped.

"The bouncer won't let me in!" Dylan shouted over the music.

"Agh! Why nawt?"

"Because I don't have a invitation!" Dylan shouted back.

"Why are you out of the party?"

"Because I didn't want to walk up all of those stairs! So I took the elevator!" Dylan screeched.

"Fine. Let me talk to him." Massie instructed.

"Hello?" He spoke roughly in the phone.

"Listen, this is Massie Block. The hostess of the party, I'm sure that you will let my friend Dylan in right now, since she is planning the party too." Massie spoke sweetly in the phone.

"Fine, I'll let her in, but how do I know you're the party hostess?" He asked.

"Caller ID!" Massie shouted.

He looked at the screen of Dylan's green chocolate phone, it read Massie and had a picture of her and bean by the pool.

"Fine." He hung up the phone and Dylan darted over to the presidential suite. She went to push the door open but it was locked. She slammed into the white door and slid down in pain,

"I think I'm ok." She shouted through it. Massie gasped and ran over to open the door. When she swung it open Dylan fell through the frame and smiled up at her laying on the floor.

"Hey." She smiled.

"Your late!" Massie said sternly.

"Sorry?" Dylan asked and sat up. She got up and walked into the room. She sat down next to Kristen.

"OK, your probably wondering why we are here." Massie sighed.

"Yes!" Alicia shouted. "Josh is waiting!"

"Who cares?" Claire asked.

"Your just jealous that Cam doesn't like you anymore!" She shouted.

"Alicia! Kuh-Laire!" Massie shouted.

They both sat back and crossed her arms over her chest.

"WE have found the LBR who has been sending us text! And they are at this party!" Massie spat.

"EHMYGAWD!" Alicia shouted. She was after all the last to find out the news. "Who is it?!"

"It's." Massie began.

"Tell me!!" Alicia shouted wanting to know.

"It's…"

* * *

"Dude! Where did Alicia go?" Josh asked running up to Derrick.

"I could ask the same thing about Massie." He said confused.

"Hey, why's Cam dancing with Olivia?" Kemp asked coming up from behind them.

"They are dating, Kemp!" Derrick said annoyed.

"Dude, sorry. Let's go do something this is boring." He said to Josh.

"I'm not talking to you!" Josh said firmly.

Kemp laughed, "Because I kissed your girlfriend?"

"You did a lot more to her then that!" He shouted and raised his fist to punch him. Derrick stepped in the middle of them and stopped Josh while Kemp shrank down.

"You guys, chill. Josh calm down. Kemp hits on everyone! And Kemp, you have to stop hitting on everyone!" Derrick shouted trying to calm them down. Josh backed off and loosened his tie a bit. Kemp walked away.

"Hey guys!" Cam smiled, his arm was wrapped around Olivia's waist as he got closer to them. Derrick and Josh gave him disappointed looks,

"And now you, dude we need to talk!" Derrick shouted over the music.

"Ok… I'll be right back." He told Olivia.

"Okay Dokey!" Olivia giggled. Cam just crinkled his eyebrows, and hen turned to walk away. Derrick had on a huge fake smile but then frowned and dragged Cam violently over to the corner. Josh was right next to him.

"Dude! What are you doing!? You're supposed to be with Claire!" Josh shouted at him.

"Hey, no need to shout," Derrick said calmly.

"I like Olivia. Ok? She isn't all wishy washy like Claire! And she isn't in a rude clique!" Cam shouted sounding unsure,

"Dude what are you doing! Your supposed to be with Claire!" Derrick shouted.

"What ever happened to not shouting?" Josh chuckled.

"Screw it!" Derrick whined loudly.

"Listen, Claire has moved on. She likes that Jason guy. And that means I should do the same." Cam told them.

"She doesn't like him though! Can't you see it! Her face lit up when you guys where dancing! You have to win her back! She loves you Cam! How could you do that to someone who loves you so much?!" Derrick shouted at him pleading to go win back Claire.

"If she loves me so god damn much then why is she dancing with other people?!" He shouted at them both.

"Because, that's what your doing! She's trying to get you jealous just like how your trying to get her jealous!" Josh told him.

"What?" Cam hissed. He was clueless.

"You're so blind! She still likes you!" Josh said.

Cam was speechless. "I have to go win her back?"

"Yes!" Josh and Derrick shouted.

"I'm gunna go win her back!" Cam declared.

"Well go!"

"Ok!" HE shouted back a huge smile was on his face. He ran away in search of Claire. He came back over to Josh and Derrick.

"Wait!"

"What?!"

"Where is she?" He asked.

"No idea!" Josh smiled. "We'll help!" So they all went in search of Claire.

* * *

"How could she do this to us! She knows we can crush her!" Dylan shouted interrupting Massie from telling Alicia who the stalker is.

"Who is—" Alicia was cut off.

"I know! It's like what? Did she want to take over our status?" Kristen asked.

"I bet she did!" Claire laughed.

"You guys!" Alicia shouted on the top of her lungs. "Who is the stalker?!"

"Here," Massie gave Alicia the phone and crossed her arms over her chest. Alicia looked at the ID card. There in black and white was the name.

"Ehmygawd." Alicia whispered calmly.

"Mhm." Everyone minus Alicia nodded with a hint of fear on their faces.

"It's…" Massie started.

Alicia made a huge gulp and then softly said, "Olivia."

* * *

**By now are you all jumping up and down very happy that i revealed the stalker. While others are just like 'finally, what took her so long?!' I'm very sorry to those who aren't jumping up and down! :( **

**But I finally made a desicion. And olivia shall be the stalker. Or is she? LOL! Well I'm going to work on the next chapter. I won't update unless I get 125 reviews!! PLZ!! Love you guys!!**

**Peace,**

**Lauren**


	26. Party 5

**Pierre Hotel**

**42****nd**** floor**

**9:49 PM**

The Pretty Committee charged down the stairs, Massie was in the head of the group. When they got to the bottom of the glossy black stairs Dylan was panting a bit but everyone else was red with rage. Alicia was a tone of pink, every time she got mad she thought of Josh and then smiled.

Massie whispered lightly, "Stage." They all trotted behind her as her long slim legs got her to the stage in a record of time. The climbed on the stage one by one from the side stairs and then all lined up, hand on hips. They all scanned the room for Olivia. This was going to be good!

"Can I have your attention please?" Massie asked. "NOW!" She then shouted. Everyone turned around and silence fell over the room. The DJ stopped the music and even upstairs and downstairs, looked at the huge TV screen hanging from the wall, that was now showing the Pretty Committee on stage.

"Thank you." Massie chimed. "Lock the door Pat!" Massie shouted at the security guard. Everyone gasped and screamed. "Oh shut up, We aren't going to kill you!" Once Massie said that everyone calmed down and looked at her in fear. She smirked and went on.

"For the past few weeks, someone has been texting us and trying to stalk us! They must have been wanting to be A from those Pretty Little Liars books." The PC all laughed and high fived at the insult.

"Anyways," Alicia took the mic, "We have found out who she is."

"And we would like to let the public know of her little LBR ways." Dylan added snatching the mic and then handing it to Kristen,

"And how two faced she is."

Claire was next, she didn't want to say anything mean. Massie gave her a look urging her to go or she was dead, "A- And how she's been trying to freak us out." She quickly gave it to Massie.

"And now for the moment you've all been waiting for, give it up for our own little A/ two faced…" Massie smirked and looked over at Olivia who was running over to the exit. "Olivia!" Massie shouted. The spotlight searched a bit and then finally found her. Her eyes where as big as tomatoes and her face matched. She looked like she was going to cry.

"Come on up to stage Olivia!" Dylan shouted. Everyone was still gasping and saying OMG's around. Olivia hesitated and then ducked her head. She slowly walked up to the stage. The spotlight was following her every move.

"Tell them why you did it Duh-Livia!" Massie suggested smirking even more.

"I-I uh…" Olivia trailed off.

"TELL THEM!" Kristen shouted.

"I've had enough!" She shouted at Massie. They all looked shocked and worried.

"Of what?" Massie asked.

"Of you! Them! Everyone! This whole clique everyone has gotten into! We shouldn't be judged!" She shouted.

"You're the one to talk, what about that nose job you got back in 7th grade?" Alicia asked laughing at her.

"Shut up!" Olivia cried. Tears slowly ran down her face. "I only did this to show you what it felt like to be scared of someone! And It didn't work I guess! Because your all just big bitches to have feelings!" She shouted even louder.

Everyone was gasping and booing Olivia. She sighed and looked over at the PC they all smirked. Except Claire, she was looking down at the ground. No one has ever called her a mean name, and she didn't like it. She felt so dirty. So… Plastic.

"Then why did you threaten to kill us!? You can be locked up for that! My dad is a lawyer!" Alicia shouted at her.

"Because, you all deserve to die!" Olivia shouted at them. They all huddled close to Massie.

"And so do you." Massie spoke into the mic. They all where shocked. The bouncers picked Olivia up by her thin arms and pulled her away she kept calling them names and shouting for Cam. Claire had tears in her eyes. Would Cam really come save her? Then something hit her. Like a brick wall. She turned around and ran down the stairs. She was going to grab her bag, get something to eat and hide upstairs in a room and watch a movie. She was walking over to the stairs when someone grabbed her arm. She jumped and turned around. She found Cam looked up at her smiling.

"I'm happy I found you." He smiled.

"Don't you have a criminal girlfriend to go rescue?" Claire spat. Tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

"What?" He hissed loudly, the music started up again. "I never like Olivia!"

"Who knows! Maybe you did the same thing with her, that you did with Alicia, _while we where still dating_!" Claire said through her grinding teeth. She whimpered and then ran up the stairs. She felt Cam grab her arms again and she yanked it away. She ran all the way up the stairs and fell tripping on the last stair. She fell ungracefully to the ground, put her hands on her face and just cried. This was to much for her. She could never forgive Cam. Then she felt a pair of warm strong arms wrapped around her. She leaned into his chest and just cried. She looked up after a few minutes to find Cam looking down at her as if she was a sick puppy. She just shook her head and ran away from him. She bolted into a room and locked the door behind her. She heard Cam knock and as for her and then she heard Massie come up.

"What did you do?!" Massie shouted at him.

"Nothing! I tried to talk to her but she just ran away!" Cam shouted over the music.

"Just go, I'll talk to her." Massie shooed him away. He fled the scene in search of Derrick.

"Claire?" Massie asked knocking.

"What!?" Claire shouted in between sniffles and tears.

"Can I come in? I want to talk." She said leaning against the door. She backed up when she heard Claire get up and unlock it. Claire looked like a mess but Massie just walked into the room. Ready for a serious talk…

* * *

"You're so stupid!" Cam shouted and pushed Derrick.

"What the hell?" Derrick asked, a piece of chocolate in his mouth.

"You told me to go win Claire back! Well she hates me… STILL!" Cam shouted.

"We have to settle this!" Josh said rubbing his forehead, "Has anyone seen Alicia?"

"Who cares?!" Cam shouted.

"ME!"

"Well you go find her!" Cam shouted back.

"You need to seriously calm down Cam." Derrick said. "Your embarrassing us!"

"Embarrassing huh!? Well you just made me go embarrass myself to Claire! She was crying so I just sat there and wrapped my arms around her. It was my first thought. She got all mad! I thought you said that if I go talk then we'll get back together! Boy was I wrong! She wouldn't even let me talk to her! She thought I actually liked Olivia!" He shouted, a vein in his neck showing a bit.

"Well you did come to the party with Olivia!" Derrick shouted.

"Ya, and you kind of come with your Girl." Josh shrugged.

"But Claire's my girl! She will always be!" Cam whimpered. Tears started to line his eyes.

"Here, let's go talk somewhere else." Derrick instructed and dragged Cam over to a room. Josh followed.

* * *

"Claire, what's wrong? Is it the whole Olivia thing?" Massie asked looking around the room.

"N-no! It's Cam!" Claire stuttered.

"What? Why?"

"Because! When Olivia shouted Cam's name, I seriously thought he was going to go save her." Claire whined a bit.

"What? Why?" Massie repeated.

"Because he came here with her!" Claire shouted.

"Well he only came here with her to make you jealous!" Massie smiled.

"What?!" Claire hissed. She felt clueless.

"Claire, your so clueless! He likes you, but he just came here with Olivia to piss you awf!" Massie told her.

"Oh." Claire mumbled and looked over at the bed spread's little pompom things on the hem.

"So go down there and get him back!" Massie shouted.

"I-I-I can't." Claire mumbled.

"Why?" Massie asked concerned.

"Because, I can never forgive him after what he did!" Claire whispered, tears began to run down her face.

"What did he do?" Massie asked inching closer to Claire. She wanted to know this, bad!

"He- He…" Claire stuttered again.

"Claire tell me! He what? What did he do?" Massie whined a bit.

"He… He…" Claire stammered.

"Claire!" Massie shouted.

"He slept with Alicia!" She shouted finally and then cried in her hands again.

"Eh My GAWD!" Massie shouted. "That pig!"

"I walked in on them, it was in his room. I bet he was cheating on me all along. I feel like such a idiot to think he really liked me." Claire cried.

"I can't believe! And Alicia never mentioned it?" Massie hissed, her mouth formed a small _O _and she had shock in her big amber eyes.

"I never forgave him after that! I tried. Like recently, I began to think that it was just part of the past. And maybe we could put it behind us. But I then thought. When Olivia was shouting for Cam, you don't just shout for anyone, you shout for someone you really trust and love. And then I assumed they had sex too. Then that's when I feel apart." Claire explained and then broke down in a new batch of tears. Massie scooted closer and wrapped her arms around Claire. Claire was still crying in her hands. Then Massie pulled away, not wanting to get tears on her dress.

"I'm going to go give him a piece of my mind! And Alicia!" Massie hissed and ran for the door.

"NO! MASSIE!" Claire shouted on the top of her lungs. But Massie ignored her. She ran down the stairs her heels almost made her trip.

* * *

Massie soon found Cam and shouted his name. He turned around and he quickly, as hard as she could slapped him across the face.

"What's wrong with you!?" Massie shouted at him.

"What?" He asked, holding his cheek for a bit and then yanked his arms down.

"Massie! What's wrong with you?" Derrick asked her. He held onto her elbows, she looked up at him and frowned.

"Me? What about him!" She shouted and pushed him out of her view of Cam. "Why did you sleep with Alicia?!" She shouted.

"WHAT?!" Josh shouted on the top of his lungs.

"Massie—" Cam began

"NO! Why did you do that to my friends! I know you probably raped Alicia! But why would you do that to Claire?" She shouted.

"I didn't rape Alicia!" He shouted. HE pulled Massie over to the corner.

"Tell me why you did it then," Massie demanded,

"I did it because, I heard from the guys on the soccer team saying that Claire was sleeping with that Jason guy behind my back. So Alicia accidentally called me, she tried to call you but you know how our numbers are so close?" He asked.

"Ya, then I thought her how to use her speed dial." Massie smirked. "Go on."

"So anyways, I started to talk her to and we had a good time, so I invited her over, I told her how I just got into a fight with Claire, she said she was really sorry about that. I took out some vodka, thinking it would numb our pain. But I was wrong. It started as a kiss but the next thing I new…" He trailed off.

"Why did you even do it?" Massie hissed shaking her head.

"I was drunk!" He whined.

"You still shouldn't of drank anything! Don't you watch all those movies, she could of gotten pregnant!" Massie shouted.

He hesitated.

"WHAT!? EHMYGAWD! Cameron Fisher, did you get Alicia Rivera pregnant?!" Massie shouted. The next thing she knew, Josh was behind her listening in. Cam looked up at him. Massie turned around, her curly hair spun.

"How could you?" Josh squinted his eyes and went to start yelling at Cam but Massie stopped him.

"Josh! Let's go talk to Alicia!"

"Not before I bet the crap out of him!" Josh snarled.

Massie pushed him over to Alicia with her.

"We need to talk." Massie demanded shouting a bit. Alicia had a drink in hand. She smiled at Josh and then frowned. He looked betrayed.

"What's wrong?" Alicia set down her drink.

"I said we need to talk." Massie repeated.

"About what?" Alicia looked at Massie concerned, then she heard Josh speak softly,

"The night you slept with Cam." He had his thumb and pointer finger pushed into his fore head, he was looked down at his shoes.

"Who told you?" Alicia said, tears came her eyes.

"I'll tell you once we get into a room." Massie said sternly.

"Tell me!" Alicia shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Alicia don't make a scene!" Massie shouted dragging her away.

Alicia was crying as Massie pulled her away from the dance floor.

* * *

They finally found a room that didn't have anyone in it. Alicia sat down on the bed. Josh sat in the love seat. Massie sat next to Alicia.

There was silence.

"Did you get pregnant?" Massie asked tears in her eyes.

Alicia looked from her to Josh.

"You did didn't you?" Josh asked looking at her eyes.

"No." Alicia spoke crying a bit.

"WHAT?!" Massie hissed loudly.

"I was already taking birth control." Alicia looked up at her threw wet teary eyes.

"Why?" Massie sat next to her. Alicia looked up at Josh. He smiled a bit.

"Oh. OH!" Massie shouted finally getting it. "I'm going to leave." She sprinted for the door. Before she opened it she said, "Just talk. Work it out. You can't go on like this." She shut the door behind her hoping to gawd that this would all work out.

* * *

**I was bored today so I decided to update. I know it's soon! LOL! But here it is! ANd I didn't add this in randomly. If you look back into the summary under i think it's Cams, you can see 'after what he did with alicia' I was planning it all along! MWAH AHAHH! lol! i'm so happy! I got +125 reviews! I'm glad a lot of you liked the last chapter! I loved reading the reviews!! Keep on reviewing! I'll update if I get around 150 reviews!! :D **

**peace,**

**Lauren**


	27. Party 6

**The Pierre Hotel**

**42****nd**** floor**

**11:02 PM**

Derrick saw Massie taking a sip of her Red Bull at the long table to the side. He smiled and came up from behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She jumped a little but then recognized his gentle touch. She leaned her head back onto his chest. He smiled and kissed her neck, she giggled and turned around in his arms.

"Hey!" She gave him a small smile.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm getting tied up in everyone's problems!" Massie whined and let out a small whimper after that. Derrick smiled and leaned in closer to her.

"Will this make it all better?" He asked, giving her a big smile. He leaned in closer to her and parted his lips with hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and his hand went to her waist, the other on her cheek. He pulled away.

"No." She sternly.

"WHAT!?" Derrick shouted. Massie never got mad after he kissed her. She was usually trying to get the feeling back in her knees.

"This will!" She smiled and grabbed his tux's collar. They both smirked and then leaned in to kiss. His tongue entered her mouth. She smiled in the kiss and he brought her body closer to his. She wanted more of this. All the air in between them was gone. Stolen moments past and Massie pulled away. She looked in to Derrick's eyes, he looked deeper into hers. She smiled.

"I really like you Massie Block." He spoke in a almost whisper.

"That's a shame." She said calmly.

"What?" He asked really confused. "You don't like me? A lot?"

"No." Massie looked down at her hands.

"Massie… are you cheating on me?" Derrick asked stepping back from Massie.

"NO!" Massie shouted at him putting her hand in front of her shaking them like crazy, as if that would get the thought out of his head. "No!" She giggled that time.

"Then what's wrong?" He narrowed his eyes.

"I don't like you Derrick… I love you." She smiled once that was out. His whole face lit up, as if she just given him the best present he ever received. **(AN- PRIVATE!! LOL back to the story!)**

Derrick wrapped Massie up in his arms. He looked at her quickly and then kissed her. The world seemed to go at a pause. He held on to her face. She grabbed the cuffs of his sleeves. She couldn't stop smiling. But it was kinda hard smiling while you where in a full make out session with your boyfriend.

Derrick finally pulled away and they both tried to catch their breaths. He put his forehead against Massie's and smiled, "I love you too, Massie!" She smiled and went in to kiss him again but he put his hand on her lips. He grabbed her hand — still panting for breath — pulled her over to a bedroom, which was surprisingly empty — most people where excited to go to college and say they aren't virgins— He sat down and she did next to him. She smiled as he fell back onto the bed, and looked over at her panting smiling. He finally caught enough breath and then smiled.

"Ok." He smiled. He sat up took Massie's hand. "Massie, I love you too!"

She smiled and then kissed him. Passionately, he leaned back onto the bed and took Massie with him. Her armpits started to sweat. She was trusting that Derrick wasn't going to do anything.

They continued to kiss and Derrick slid his hands up Massie's shirt. Massie rolled on top of him. She completely melted in his warm touch. His hands found her bra clasp on her back. He began to undo it. Massie pulled away.

"Derrick!" She shouted.

"What?" He asked, she got off him.

"I'm not ready for that." She shook her head.

"What? Come on! Everyone is!" Derrick shouted.

"So you just want to go around and tell everyone!?" She hissed at him. She went up to the dresser mirror to try to put her strapless bra's clasp back together.

"No it's not like that…" He but his forehead in his hands.

"Then what is it?" She asked turning around, her bra's ends slid down her ribs. It tickled her and she shifted her back up uncomfortably.

"All they guys had done it with their girlfriends. I just wanted to also!" He shouted.

"What?! _All_of them!?" Massie shouted. Derrick came up to her and helped her put her bra back on right. She let him and he finally got it. He then wrapped his arms around her waist from behind again. He snuggled his head into her neck. She made her neck go as long as it could, giggling. He kissed her neck softly.

"Ya," He let go of her and walked over to the bed. She stayed over by the dresser, as he laid down in the bed. He finally found a comfortable spot, facing her.

"I thought it was only Alicia and Josh, but Claire and Cam? That never happened she told me!" Massie squinted her eyes.

"Well, Cam and Alicia, and Josh and Alicia, and Kemp and Kori." Derrick snickered.

"KEMP AND KORI!? Ewwww!!" Massie shouted and ran around the room shaking as if something disgusting was on her hand. Derrick started cracking up. Massie pouted and walked over to the opposite side of the bed, Derrick was on. She crawled onto the bed and laid next to Derrick. He smiled as she put her head in a warm place between his neck and shoulder.

"Maybe we should go back out there." Massie said looking straight ahead at the chair diagonal from them.

Derrick groaned. "Why?" He asked and looked up at the ceiling.

"Because everyone's probably waiting for me. And I want to find out more about this whole Alicia Cam thing. It's kinda disturbing when you think about it." Massie stated.

"What's so disturbing? The sex or the cheating?" Derrick asked rubbing his eyes.

"Both." Massie giggled. Thinking it was a little weird talking about sex with your boyfriend. Massie tugged on his dress shirt's hem. He laughed at her and she slowly unbuttoned his top.

"Wait! I thought you said you didn't want to do anything?" Derrick asked sitting up.

"I said a lot of things," Massie smirked and kissed his jaw line.

"Massie!" Derrick mumbled and sat up to do his buttons. Massie cursed and got up to fix her hair.

"Let's go then…" Massie said a little disappointed.

"Massie, I'm sorry. But I just don't want you to do anything you don't want to do. I don't want anything to happen to you either." Derrick came up from behind Massie and straightened his shirt.

"Like what?" Massie asked turning around. Derrick looked her in the eyes. She gasped.

"Like get pregnant?!" She hissed/gasped.

"I guess." He mumbled.

"Whatever. Let's just go out there. And have fun." Massie smiled, she helped Derrick fix his tie.

He took her hand and they both walked out of the room with smiles.

* * *

Cam walked up the stairs into the room where Claire was in. He knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Claire asked.

"Me, Cam." Cam smiled at her voice.

"ugh! Go away!" She shouted and then he heard a huge thump. He jumped a little and swung to door open.

"Are you ok!?" He shouted still holding onto the door knob.

"I'm fine. I just threw a pillow at the door. Calm down." Claire mumbled the last part and got up. She slipped past Cam and walked down the black stairs.

"Claire!" Cam shouted.

She didn't turn around she just kept on walking.

"Claire! I want to talk to you." Cam whimpered a bit.

Claire didn't stop. She kept shaking her head and walking away. She finally got to the door. She yanked on the knob. She caused the door to swing open, it hit the wall next to it. A few girls gasped and started to whine about how that could have been them. Claire ignored them and kept on walking. She walked over to the open elevator. She slammed on the L button. She saw Cam coming closer. She violently slammed on the door closing button. She kept on slamming on it. The doors finally started to close, but a hand got in the way. Cam pushed the door open and got in the elevator. He went behind Claire.

"Claire, we need to talk about this. Well not just this, everything!" Cam whimpered.

Claire just shook her head and looked up at the little screen that showed what number floor you where passing. She had to step back to see it. She got a glimpse of Cam. He looked hurt. Or injured. Like he just got hit by a car. She frowned and then relief fell over her when she heard a _ding! _from above. She dashed out of the elevator, having no clue where she was going next.

She finally made a decision to just leave the party. She walked over to the front doors and pushed them open. She called for a car and then waited under the long awning in the front of the hotel. The carpet was wet from shoes that tracked in rain, and then air smelt smoky. Lightning cracked and Claire screamed. Cam was behind her moments later.

"Claire we need to talk—" Cam was cut off.

"About what Cam!? What? About you sleeping with Alicia? Or you starting a bunch of fights tonight? Or you trying to act like nothing happened and pretend I'm your girlfriend? Or you having sex with Olivia?" Claire was inching closer to his with everyone question. "And Olivia! Olivia! Where do I even start? Do I start at how much you love her, and your going to save her from the bouncers throwing her out? Or how you even had the nerve to bring her to my party!?" Claire shouted. Their faces inches apart. Cam backed up a bit.

"What? I didn't sleep with Olivia!" Cam shouted at her.

Claire was silent. She began to regret ever saying that with no proof. She sighed and mumbled, "It looked like she loved you."

"What, I don't love her!" He shouted.

"Then why did you come here with her?" Claire snapped, she knew why he came with Olivia. To make Claire jealous. She just wanted to hear him admit it.

"Because—" He stopped, he couldn't tell Claire that he only came here with Olivia to make Claire jealous.

"Whatever." Claire mumbled and turned her back to him, she watched the rain pound on the ground in front of her.

"Claire, I'm so sorry about Alicia, I know she's your friend. But I was drunk. And that was so wrong of me to do! Can't we just put it behind us? I mean, look at Alicia and Josh. They got back together. Josh told her he loved her tonight. It's like, you can't tell that to someone without putting the past behind you!" Cam pointed out.

Claire turned around and began to shout, "Cam, Josh didn't know! He didn't know about you and Alicia! It's all over the party! They're fighting. I'm pretty sure he doesn't love her anymore!"

"What?" Cam hissed loudly,

"Cam, listen. Go find some other girl to mess up." Claire turned around again, and crossed her arms over her chest.

Cam sighed, he was going to do this. He had to do this. "Claire, I'm so sorry. For everything! For sleeping with Alicia, and coming here with Olivia, and starting fights and acting tense all night. I'm so so sorry. What's it gunna take for you to realize that?" Cam pleaded.

Claire turned around.

"Do you forgive me?" He asked.

"How can I?" Claire asked bitterly.

"Claire, I love you! Can't you realize that? I mean when I saw you dancing with that Jason guy. I completely lost it!" Cam explained.

"How do you think I felt with you hanging around Olivia? And then coming here with her!" Claire said, right when she said it a lightening bolt struck and she jumped a little.

"I'm sorry,"

"Why did you bring her?"

"Because…"

"Tell me!"

"Because Derrick said that if I made you jealous you would come back to me!" Cam spat.

"What?" Claire gasped.

"There! I said it! I only brought Olivia here to make you jealous!" Cam shouted throwing his hands up in the air and walking around.

Claire began to laugh. Then even harder.

"What?" Cam shouted annoyed.

"I only hooked up with Jason to make you jealous." Claire giggled loudly, the rain drowned out her laughter.

Cam looked at her and began to chuckle and then stopped after a while.

"How's that funny?" He smiled.

"I don't really know." Claire walked towards Cam. Cam reached his arms out and placed them on her hips. She snaked her arms around his neck. She stopped in her tracks. Lightening cracked in the distance.

"So do you forgive me?" Cam asked, he had a huge smile on his face.

Claire looked his face up and down, she couldn't resist him. His different colored eyes, and shaggy black hair. "Yes." She mumbled. Before she could say anything more, his lips were on hers. She finally began to kiss him back. Lightening cracked some more. Claire couldn't even hear the rain that well, it was like back round music in her thoughts. She pulled away and they looked at each other, smiling. Claire couldn't wait to tell Massie that they were finally back together.

* * *

**ok, pretty long Chapter! haha, and this chapter was a different thing to write for me. I probably wont have anymore like this. Sorry to those of you who like this stuff, but there will be fluff in other chapters. I'm trying to only use like two people's situations in one chapter. And I might just start going to one person's perspective. Anyways, I've been getting reviews saying my grammer isn't that hot. I'm soo soo soo sorry if that bugs you! lol! **

**Anyways, I just hit +10,000 hits!! YA! So, i'm going to try to post atleast 4 or 5 times a week, but I might not because cheerleading is starting tomorrow!! I hope everyone liked this chapter!! now please review!! :)**

**Peace,**

**Lauren**


	28. Party 7

**Pierre Hotel**

**41****st**** floor**

**12:38 Midnight**

A loud roar was heard outside of the room, as everyone heard it was midnight. Alicia was sitting on the bed, arms crossed over her chest, and she was staring at the door. Frowning. Josh had her trapped in here for hours. They kept going over and over about how there was nothing between her and Cam.

"So do you swear?" Josh asked looking up at her.

"Josh, I swear, for the billionth time, I swear. I swear, there isn't anything between me and Cam!" Alicia shook her head a bit, and let out a small laugh. This was unbelievable.

"I don't believe you." Josh sighed, and dropped his head back in his hands.

"Josh!" Alicia shouted. His head shot up. She could just make it out in the dark room. She then wondered why the lights weren't on. She looked back at the door, and saw light from the party coming through the bottom crack.

"I've never had a thing for Cam!" She shouted, standing up. She flung her arm to the side.

"Then why did you sleep with him?" Josh asked getting up too.

"Because, I- I- I was drunk, and stupid," Alicia was shouting at him. "and for god's sake I was only 15!" She whined.

"15?! This happened when you where 15?!" Josh shouted. His face was quickly, flashed with light from the crack in the door. Alicia saw that his face was red, "We never broke up when we were 15!"

"Yes. Yes we did Josh! Yes we did!" She shouted back, the black glossy curls bounced every time she shouted.

"When? Why?" He asked.

"We got in to a fight." Alicia said calmly.

"About what?"

"I overhead you and Derrick talking about some girl, how hot she was! And I freaked! Ok!? I freaked! It's so silly, and so stupid. And, I don't know about you but I don't have a time machine to go back and fix that!" Alicia shouted at him. He looked down at her and was concerned.

"I dumped you for that?" He asked confused.

"Yes, you did." Alicia said crying a little. "The rest was a blur but I guess it was pretty bad."

Alicia looked up. Into his eyes. He looked deep into hers.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered.

She was silent.

"But, why did you go over to Cams?!" He went right back into the conversation.

"I already told you! We where talking and I thought that I could go over to his house and have a shoulder to cry on!" Alicia shouted.

"Why didn't you like, go to Massie's?" He asked.

"She was at some spa with her mom." Alicia shook her head. She was too confused. She walked over to the other side of the room, trying to not look at Josh.

"I don't get it! You have like a bunch of other friends you could go to!" Josh shouted.

"So!? I just decided that I needed a guys point of view! To see if it was really necessary for you to dump me, for that silly reason!" Alicia shouted. She was in the need of a Starbucks hot chocolate, or even a coffee would work. Her throat hurt from all this yelling.

"Whatever." Josh mumbled and fell back onto the bed separating them.

"Can we just move on?" Alicia asked, her arms crossed over her chest. She finally just sat down next to him on the bed. "Josh, it's our graduation. I don't want us fighting when we leave for college. I don't want us to break up before we leave for college. I want us together. We belong together." Alicia explained, mumbling a bit.

"We do belong together don't we?" He chuckled. Alicia smiled. He was coming around.

"But I still don't see why you would go sleep with Cam if we belong together." Josh scoffed.

"Ugh! I was 15, and drunk. Ok? That was 3 years ago! Please, just please get over it! And just come back! I hate seeing you like this! I feel so alone right now! It's nawt like I lost my virginity to Cam! That was you Josh! That was totally you!" She was breaking down in tears. They covered her face. And made her eyes all glossy, and wet.

Josh looked up at her. The next thing you know he was on top of her. Kissing her lovingly. She smiled and pulled away.

"So, does this mean you're over it?" She asked.

"Ya, it does." He smiled before leaning back in, and kissing her. But second later his hand was on the zipper on her dress…

* * *

**YA! They're back together!!**

**anyways, I want to say I'm soo soo so so so so soooo sorry for the long wait. I have had Cheerleading practice for like 3 hours every night! And then I practice all day, it's fun but tiring. So that's my whimpy excuse for making everyone wait like a week for the next update! **

**Also, I lied. There was another chapter like the last. Sorta. haa. sorry. **

**I would love to thank all the reviewers! You guys rock! **

**And last but not least, I'm not going to update for like another few days, like not until next friday. I'm so sorry! So if I get between, 175-180 reviews i'll update sooner! so if you want a chapter up on sunday, then press that purple go button and leave a review!! thanks!**

**peaceout,**

**Lauren**


	29. Party 8

**Please excuse my grammar**

**Pierre Hotel**

**42****nd**** floor**

**12:34 AM**

Kristen was sitting on the soft cushiony sofa in the great room. No, it really was great, all gold andwhite. She began to pluck at a pillow when her new soccer friend came running up to her.

"Kristen!"

"Bridget!" Kristen shouted. Bridget threw her arms around Kristen and hugged her. She pulled back and smiled.

"This party is amazing! How did you do all this and then many hours of soccer!?" Bridget asked, the bun on the top of her brunette head bobbing with every word.

"Ah! It wasn't very easy, but on top of that, I had like a speech to write!" She laughed. Bridget smiled and then turned to the room next to them.

"Let's go dance!" She shouted. Before Kristen could say anything she was being dragged across the room by Bridget.

They easily found a spot on the glowing platform to dance on. Please don't stop the music was on.

Kristen flung her arms over her head and started to dance. She needed it. All the hours she put in the manage her grades and this party, added with so much more. She was in definite need of some party time. She looked across the floor. No one really stood out to her.

"Hey look at that guy, he's so cute!" Bridget grabbed Kristen's wrist and pointed her in the direction of the cute guy.

Kristen smiled, he sure was more then cute. He was sexy! He had black hair that went across his forehead, it was thick and cute at his ear. He had a cute white pearly smile and was laughing at his friends dance moves. Kristen smiled at him and continued to dance looking at him. He was wearing just his black dress pants and his dress shirt. Kristen couldn't get over him. She needed to hook up with him before this ended. But one thing confused her.

"Who is he?! And more importantly how do I nawt know him?" Kristen slowed down her dancing pace andwaited for her friend to answer,

"Oh, he's here with a friend I guess." She smiled.

"But he needed an invite." She stopped dancing. Maybe Massie invited him.

"Oh well! Go ask him to dance!" Bridget gasped and push Kristen over a bit.

"… Fine! Wish me luck!" Kristen was walking over to him before she could hear Bridget's response. Her dress was flowing at her knees and she was starting to sweat. She made her way over to him and flipped her blond locks over her shoulder.

"Hey, I'm Kristen." She smiled and put her hand out.

"I'm Randy." He smiled and shook Kristen's hand. He then looked over at his friends and laughed at something they said. Kristen was loosing confidence,

"Wanna dance?" She asked, gesturing to the floor. She felt like a total LBR.

"Um, maybe later, I'm kinda busy right now." Randy said making a sucking noise you make when you feel bad about something.

"oh… ok." She faked a small smile and then walked away.

"I'll catch you later Kristen!" He shouted after her. She turned around and smiled. He actually remembered her name!

She made her way back over to Bridget.

"Ohmygosh!" Bridget gushed.

"Ehmygawd! He's so hot!" Kristen shouted over the music. Now she was totally a LBR. Then something hit her, he was so nawt going to show up and ask her to dance. He's going to forget.

"I know!" They laughed and headed over to the food table. They of course found Dylan.

"Hey!" Kristen shouted as she walked over to Dylan, who was of course eating a frosted cookie.

"Hey." Dylan mumbled sadly.

"What's wrong?"

"everything! I can't find my date! I'm sitting here all alone! I'm tired and I'm gaining weight by the second!" Dylan shouted and shoved the rest of her cookie in her mouth.

"Well call him or something." Kristen shrugged.

"I've tried. He shut his phone off or didn't bring it." She replied.

"Then go have fun, he's not worth it." Kristen snapped.

"Fine, let's dance." Dylan suggested.

They both went out onto the dance floor and danced for a while. Then after a hour of dancing Kristen felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to find Randy standing there smiling at her.

"Ehmygawd! Hey!" She gushed.

"Hey!" He smiled.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I told you I would dance with you." He smiled. And she thought he was going to forget her.

"Ok." She smiled.

"Who's that?" Dylan asked, her eyes popping out of her head.

"Um, Dyl, this is Randy and Randy this is Dylan. Now let's go dance!" Kristen walked over to a different spot on the floor and began to dance with Randy. She had to say he was a great dancer, and this was going to be a great night!

**ok, so I reached 176 reviews and I'm going to update! ya! I'm so sorry this was a short short short chapter. but I'm so tired and I didn't think I could get around to it tomorrow so I'm just putting it up tonight. I was gone all day long at a cheer clinic, I'm so sore, my wrist and arms are killing me. I'm base,and had to lift this girl in the air who is my height and shouldn't be a flyer! and if you haven't been in cheerleading, you don't really know the pain i'm going through! lol. And for all you fans out there who hate my grammar mistakes, I'm so sorry but I don't really care right now it's late and i'm tired!****So i don't really like typing right now b/c my wrist. But I did it 4 u guys anyways! AndI got a review saying that I should put this into a published book! lol! Thank you so much to all the poeple who said that!Sdaly I can't! ha but, I just wanted to let you know, that I am in the middle of writing a book i'm planning on publishing! It's great so far. And I use fan support from here to get me typing! lol! So if you like my plots or something about my writing technique you should really check out the book when it's out there! When it's finished I will put the summary up!**

**wow, my wrist hurt now!**

**M****ake me happy and review!!**

**GO EAGLES!**

**Lauren**


	30. Alicia'snight,massie'sdrink,kristenslove

**Pierre Hotel**

**42****nd**** floor**

**2:27 AM**

Alicia woke up to find half of her lying on Josh. He was sound asleep. She moved over to her spot and used her hands to pull herself up. She looked down at herself, she was naked. Everything that just happened a half hour ago came rushing back into her mind. She smiled to herself and looked over at Josh. He was still sleeping.

She looked around the room from the bed. Her clothes where all over the place. Finally, Josh woke up.

"Hey!" She smiled, she leaned back to she was laying on her back on the bed.

"Hi." Josh said smiling also.

"Are you tired?" Alicia asked.

"A little." He looked around the room.

"We should probably get back out there." Alicia shrugged and got out of bed. With of course nothing on.

"Ok," Josh said, he was staring at her every move. When she finally found most of her clothes, he got up to find his.

"Where did you put my bra?!" Alicia giggled. Josh just laughed.

"Oh, here it is." She smiled. She quickly put it on. She finally found her dress, shoes and wait… where was her underwear?

"Ok, where is my underwear?" She asked herself.

"What?" She asked, turning around. He had his whole outfit pretty much on.

"Oh, I can't find my underwear." Alicia told him.

They began to search the room for Alicia's underwear when her cell rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Alicia where the hell are you?" Massie asked her.

"Uh… hanging out with Josh." Alicia hesitated.

"Where? I've looked all over!" Massie laughed.

"Are you drunk?" Alicia asked.

"NO!" Massie giggled again. "Hey!" Massie shouted. Someone must of grabbed her phone because a loud static-y sound filled Alicia's ear.

"Ow!" Alicia whined.

"What's wrong?" Josh asked her.

"Nothing." Alicia smiled at him.

"Alicia?" Derrick asked.

"Ya?"

"She is drunk. What do I do?" Derrick asked.

"Uh, I'll be down there in a few minutes!" Alicia said. She hung up and faced Josh.

"We have to go!" She told him and grabbed her bag.

"What?"

"Massie got drunk."

"What about your underwear?" He asked. Alicia stopped in her tracks. She slowly turned her head to Josh. She forgot about that. And was just starting to feel the breeze.

"Later." Alicia said quickly and took Josh's hand. They both sped out of the room.

Dylan was on her cell for the millionth time that night trying to call Dash. She finally gave up when she got his voicemail, again. She put her phone down on the table and let out a loud "AGH!" Someone came up from behind her right at that moment.

"What are you doing?" Dash asked. Dylan turned around and found him smiling at her.

"Where have you been?!" She shouted. "And more importantly, why did you turn your phone awf!?"

"I've been hanging out with people, and it died." Dash said calmly, he poured himself some punch.

"Well I've been waiting for you all night!" Dylan said loudly.

"Sorry, I thought that if we where going out then I could hang out with other people besides you!" Dash pointed out.

"Well the whole point of a relationship is to hang out and like your girlfriend! And you are only doing 1 out of two!" Dylan shouted.

Dash scoffed. "Well let's make that zero out of two." Dash said.

"Fine! We're through!" Dylan shouted and stomped away.

Kristen was so tired by the end of the song. She went to walk off the dance floor when Randy grabbed her wrist.

"What?" She giggled turning around.

"The slow songs are finally playing." Randy smirked. He seemed so mysterious and sexy to Kristen. She couldn't deny. She smiled and took his hand. She snaked her arms around his neck and he put his arms around her waist. He pulled her to him. She smiled. Her flat stomach was against his hot abs. The song _Remembering Sunday by: All Time Low,_ came on. Randy and Kristen swayed side to side. Looking into each other's eyes. Kristen smiled.

"What are you thinking right now?" Randy asked Kristen.

Kristen smiled, "I'm waiting for you to kiss me."

"Well that makes two of us." Randy smirked. He leaned in closer to Kristen and kissed her. She smiled half away through the long kiss. Kristen always loved love stories.

But she never knew she would live one.

* * *

**Long time no type,**

**I'm so sorry I haven't been updating for like (according to storiesonbrit 3 weeks) Anyways, I've been super busy with Cheerleading and mastering my back handspring! lol! anyways, i've been loosing a lot of viewers! I've got to stop the party soon, so I'm having like 2 more chapters of the party b/c i want to get over everyone's problems. Then i'm going to do an after party probably. Then their summer vaca has begun. I'm going to follow to girls to a place over the seas. They are all going together! YAY! then i'm going to end this! FINALLY! lol. so review! **

**ATTENTION TO ALL PRIVATE SERIES FANS!Kate Brian has posted the first 2 chapters of Revelation on her myspace page! Their on her blog!! No joke! They where ah-mazing!! go check it out!**

**peace out my fans,**

**Lauren**


	31. All Parties Have An End

**Pierre Hotel**

**3:29 AM**

**Alicia's POV**

"When does this party end?" Josh asked Alicia.

"I don't even remember." She said, she was just getting use to the no underwear thing. But she was pretty sure that if a wind blew, you could see her butt.

Alicia finally found Derrick and Massie sitting on the couch.

"Hey!" Massie shouted at Alicia. She came up and hugged her. Alicia was confused but awkwardly hugged her back.

"What did she drink?!" Alicia asked Derrick. "And who brought drinks?! And why didn't you stop her?!

"She drank like a million fuzzy navels, and you guys had the drinks here! And I didn't stop her because I thought she was only going to have two!"

"Two!? Two!? Why would you think she'll only have two?!" Alicia shouted. This was insanity!

"I— wait, where did she go?" Derrick asked, looking around the couch.

There was a loud screech that ran through the room. Alicia held her ears and looked up on stage. Massie was standing, well swaying back and forth nawt so gracefully.

"EVERYONE!" Massie shouted.

"Oh no." Alicia mumbled. Within seconds Alicia was on her cell and power walking towards the stage.

"Hello?" Dylan asked.

"Is everyone here?" Alicia asked.

"What? Oh ya I think."

"besides Claire!" Kristen said. "Make this quick I have someone to dance wi- EHMYGWAD! Is that Massie?"

"Yes! Make your way upstairs and help me get her off stage! RUN!" Alicia shouted, she hung up her phone and looked up. Massie was talking about how she would love to thank the delivery men for the party, etc. etc.

Alicia finally made her way up to the stage. She ripped the microphone out of Massie's hands and turned it awf!

"What are you doing?" Massie giggled.

"I'm stopping you from embarrassing yourself!" Alicia told her. She looked back at the audience and found that no one moved. She saw two figures running quickly through the crowd. She assumed that they where Kristen and Dylan. She was right. The light shined on their blemish free faces and Alicia turned back to Massie.

"Massie, come on. Let's go hang out. Have a good time, the party ends in 5 minutes, well I guess. It was suppose to end a hour ago!" Alicia just realized. She took the mic and looked out to the crowd. But before she could say anything, she saw Kristen and Dylan dragging Massie awf the stage.

"Let go of me!" Massie shouted, and kicked. "Let go!"

Alicia watched them haul her off and then looked back out into the crowd. Everyone had gone back to dancing.

"Excuse me, everyone listen up!" Alicia spoke.

Everyone slowly quieted down and looked up at her. A little impatient.

"I would like you all to enjoy this song, it will be the last of the night!" Alicia smiled

There where disappointed looks on everyone's faces.

"This has been a really good party, and on behalf of the Pretty Committee, we hope you had a great time!" Alicia gave the crowd another of her award winning smiles. "So what do you think, was this the best party ever?"

Roars of shouts and cheers filled the rooms. Alicia smiled once more before turning off the mic and getting of stage. She had to have one last dance with Josh.

"Hey!" She said, once she found him talking to Derrick.

"Hey, you looked really cute up there." Josh smiled and kissed Alicia.

"Let's go dance!" She smiled. She grabbed Josh's hand and ran for the dance floor, No More Room To Breathe, started to play. Josh twirled Alicia under his arms. She smiled and turned, getting a blurry image of the room. She smiled and laughed. Josh grabbed her back, her hand and dipped her backwards.

This has been the best party ever. And Alicia was definitely enjoying it.

* * *

**Kristen's POV**

Her hands where around Randy's neck and she was dancing like crazy. She felt so invincible, the music was in her, she had the moves down. And add a hot guy to dance with, she had no reason to not feel invincible.

"So are you having fun?" Randy asked.

"Yes." Kristen smiled and bit her lower lip a little. Private Affair was playing and it was perfect moment in the song to be kissed.

Kristen looked up at Randy, her eyes where begging him to kiss her. Randy moved to the side and Kristen pulled her gaze away.

Finally, Randy looked back at her. Kristen looked back up.

Just kiss me. She thought.

Randy finally smirked and leaned in. Kristen fluttered her eyes closed and was beyond happy when her lips met his.

He had really soft lips. Really soft lips. It was all Kristen could think about. His lips. His soft lips. And now his tongue. Kristen wanted more. She pressed herself closer to Randy. Bold was the feeling in her now. She could feel him smiling. This kiss was going to go on and on and on and—

Randy pulled away and looked at Kristen. She looked at him, the music ran back through her ears. She leaned back in and he did too. They where at it again. Kristen couldn't get enough of it.

Randy pulled away and said, "Can I have your number?" He was a little unsure. But Kristen over looked it. She smiled and told him her phone number. He nodded with every number she gave him. He put his phone away quickly and kissed her again. Kristen could get used to this. She already was!

* * *

**Dylan's POV**

Dylan marched over to the food table again. She grabbed a cookie and violently tore it apart. She ate one half. When she finished it she stared at the other piece. Then shoved it in her mouth.

"Hard night?" Someone asked her from behind. She turned around slightly.

"Yes. What do you want?" She asked, frustrated.

"You can talk to me if you want. I'm Marc." Marc smiled and held out his hand for Dylan to shake. Dylan looked at it for a while then slowly shook it.

"Dylan."

Dylan wanted to talk to someone but everyone had a boyfriend. Even Kristen! She saw her in a hot, hot, hot make out session when she passed.

"Where do you go to school? And more importantly, how did you get in?" Dylan asked.

"My brother, Dash had a invite so I got to come with him." Marc said. Dylan choked on her cookie.

"You're Dash's brother?" Dylan asked.

"Ya. Dash Tillers." He said slowly.

"Oh, well do you want to know what your brother did?" Dylan asked with a smirk.

"And then I told him we where over!" Dylan just explained to Marc. She just told him the whole story. They where dancing to a slow song that Dylan couldn't remember the name to.

"Ouch, ya he's like making out with this girl." Marc admitted.

"What?!" Dylan shrieked.

"It's ok! He's just that kind of person. Fooled everyone with that good boy charm huh?" Marc chuckled.

"Yup, pretty much." Dylan mumbled.

"I liked this." Marc confessed.

"you liked what? Talking?" Dylan asked.

"Yes. It was nice talking to you. Can I have your cell number so I can talk to you too?" Marc asked. Wow. He was smooth. Dylan thought.

"S-sure."

"555-2049. With the area code." Dylan told him. Half of her didn't want him to call. The other half was about to throw herself at him and kiss him. He was a mysterious type. His blonde short hair, made Dylan want to put him in a waffle bowl and eat him!

"Great." He smiled and leaned down to her. She closed her eyes and waited for him to kiss her but she only got a peck on the cheek. She opened her eyes wide open when his lips touched her skin. No lip action? He pulled back and winked at Dylan before taking off to talk to his friends.

Dylan held her cheek and smiled all the way over to the bath room.

* * *

**Claire's POV**

Cam had her pressed against the wall. Kissing her hungrily. He pulled back and looked at her.

"You must of really missed me." Claire said slowly opening her eyes after saying that.

"You have no idea." He smiled and so did she. He pressed himself closer to her. Claire could feel every inch of him. No really every inch. Cam pulled back again and looked at Claire. He ran his fingertip down her jaw line. She smiled and giggled at him.

"Do you want to dance? It's the last song!" Claire smiled.

"Yes!" Cam smiled and they ran hand in hand over to the dance floor. Claire started to dance to the beat. She felt so hot. She pressed herself against Cam and started dancing with him. No air was between them. Cam gave her a devil-y smirk. He pressed his hips against hers and started to dance with her. She was going wild. No drink was in her system.

"Why are you like this? I mean I like it. But it's not Claire!" Cam laughed.

"I'm just trying to enjoy my last High School party!" Claire shouted giggling.

Cam just grabbed her and kissed her. She smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled away and started dancing again. Cam was just as happy as her. She looked around trying to find people she knew. She saw Kristen dancing with some guy. He was good looking though. Dylan was talking to a guy. That wasn't Dash. That's strange. She didn't see Massie and Derrick though. She saw them in the corner. Massie slapped Derrick. Ouch!

"Ehmygawd!" Claire gasped.

"What?" Cam asked turning around a bit.

"Massie just slapped Derrick." Claire told him.

"Wow. He must of done something really bad." Cam guessed.

Claire didn't say anything. She just put her head on Cam's chest and swayed with him.

* * *

**Massie's POV, 5 minutes ago.**

"Derrick, what are you doing?" Massie giggled.

"Come on babe, put down the drink. You really shouldn't drink anymore." Derrick chuckled and put her drink down.

"No, I'm drinking it! I'm thirsty!" Massie argued.

"No, you've had like 7! You could hurt yourself!" Derrick protested and dumped the cup in a garbage can.

"AH! You can't tell me what to do!" Massie shouted. She grabbed another drink and started to drink it. Derrick grabbed it and put it down on the table.

"Massie, come on." He mumbled he grabbed her hand and dragged her over to a corner.

"What?" She asked. Arms crossed over her chest.

"You can't drink anymore!" Derrick shouted.

"Yes I can!" Massie shouted. She walked back over to the bar, grabbed a margarita and drank it right in front of Derrick. Before she could finish, Derrick grabbed the cup, dumped it out the window next to them and set the drink down on the table.

"What the hell?!" Massie shouted.

"Massie, you can't—" He was cut off by Massie's slap. Right across his face.

"Don't tell me what to do." She notified through her teeth.

Derrick grabbed her hand and brought her out to the large balcony. There was only a few people out there. Derrick looked them down and they got up and left.

"What the hell was that for?" He shouted at her. Holding his red cheek.

"I don't want a boyfriend that tells me what to do! And y-you shouldn't be like that!" Massie said. Derrick crinkled his eyebrows in confusion. She made no sense.

"Massie, if you drink anymore, you'll pass out!" He shouted at her again.

"No! NO! NO! No I won't! You're just to over protective!" Massie shouted at him. She felt something coming up her throat before she could push it down she mumbled. "Shit!" Then she leaned over to the balcony's tan cement wall. She began to let everything out. All her insides came tumbling out. Derrick swore and ran over to her. She felt him grab her hair and pull it out of her eyes. She began to puke and puke. It all landed in a big puddle. On the New York City sidewalk. She leaned up a bit and wiped the puke off her face.

"Gross!" She mumbled. She turned around and looked at Derrick. Then she started punching him. Harder and harder. Derrick just held her trying to hug her. Finally she stopped and hugged him. She cried in his arms.

* * *

**Alicia's POV**

"Listen up everyone, I'm sad to say. But this is the end of the party! We all hope you had a great time! You can leave by any of the front doors on the three levels of the party rooms! Drive Careful!" Alicia turned off the mic and waved to everyone as they shuffled out. The music was still playing. World On Fire.

Alicia sighed. This was going to take forever to get everyone out. She left the stage and ran upstairs to make sure everyone was leaving. People where slowly going.

A half hour later, everyone was gone. Beside the Pretty committee and dates.

"You got everyone out pretty fast. Would of token me hours!" Josh smiled and kissed Alicia.

"It's just part of the charm!" She smiled. "Where's Massie?"

Just that minute Massie came running in the room.

"Let's go! NOW!" She shouted at everyone. They all gave her big eyed looks.

"What? Now let's go!" She shouted. She was clearly furious.

Alicia nodded and hooked arms with Josh. They began to walk downstairs to get to limo.

"Do you know if she drank anymore after we found her?" Alicia asked.

"Nah, I don't think Derrick would let that happen." He insured her and pressed the L button on the elevator wall.

* * *

**Kristen's POV**

"You swear you'll call me?" Kristen asked Randy.

"I swear I will!" Randy chuckled.

"Ok then." Kristen smiled. She leaned in and Randy leaned down. Their short kiss was longer then they expected.

"KRISTEN!" Massie shouted on the top of her lungs.

Kristen pulled back quickly. She looked back and saw Massie with a red face. She was going to kill her if she didn't get over there right now. She took his hand and they all went down the elevator. She was surprised they all fit. They made it to the Lobby and Kristen had to say her good byes.

"I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow?" Kristen asked.

"You can count on it." Randy smiled.

"Good, well Bye!" Kristen smiled and waved.

"Yes!" Massie told her. "Now can we go?" Kristen nodded. She stepped out into the rain with her umbrella and started making her way to the Limo next to Cam and Claire. Dylan was on her other side walking along with her umbrella. Kristen let everyone get in the limo first. Then she took one last look at the place. It was unbelievable. She just helped host the best party of the year. More like the century! That's something to tell the grandkids. She looked at the person getting into the limo behind them. His torso and shape looked familiar. Kristen new it was him. She dropped her umbrella and ran over to him. The rain was pouring even harder. Thunder was cracking I the distance. She ran and ran. She finally caught the guys eye. He started jogging over to her. She finally got to a place where she was close enough. She jumped onto him. He caught her and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Her hair was getting extremely wet. Her curls where still in tack. She grabbed both sides of his face. He grabbed her butt to help her stay up. The rain kept pouring down in them. Kristen didn't know what gotten into her. She didn't want to say goodbye. She wanted to stay like this forever. He was the best guy she's ever met. He listens to her and is a great kisser!

He pulled away and Kristen looked down at him. He grabbed her waist and she jumped down. Now he looked down at her.

"I'll call you." He started laughing.

"I know. I trust you." She smiled. Then started laughing with him. They hugged and then Kristen heard a horn. She turned around and saw Massie stick her head out the window.

"Speed it up!" She shouted and ducked back into the car.

Kristen looked back at Randy.

"Bye." She smiled.

"Bye Kristen," He smiled and gave her a quick kiss, before they both turned around and staring walking back out to their limos. Once Kristen reached the door she held onto the handle. She looked to her left and saw Randy standing by his Limo's door also. She smiled and blew him a kiss. He chuckled before they both at the same time, opened the door and got inside. Not able to see each other for the rest of the night.

Kristen climbed into the seat across from Dylan. The limo was long. She didn't know why Randy couldn't come with them. But then again, he probably wanted to be with his friends. She sighed and rolled her head back over the seat, onto the soft little platform between the window and then seat. She closed her eyes and smiled.

This definitely was the best party ever.

* * *

**wow. That took me a total of 3 hours to type. ANd you ask how many pages that was? 7! That was 7 pages on word! 7! 7! 7! 7! the longest chapter I have ever written on FF!! I got some reviews telling me I was slacking, and i'm sorry I'm a base and my wrist kills so I can't type that much. but I bit my lip and tried to forget the pain. it wasn't easy but i did it! I hope everyone really like this chapter! Now I get to have them go on a vacation and then the stories over!! **

**I worked on Kristen a lot in this chapter. I really needed to get her a guy. And I haven't typed a whole lot with just about her. SO I decided to this time!!**

**couple update!**

**yes! Clam is back on! Massington on the spark rocks. And Josh and Alicia are madly in love. And Kandy, (HA!) is the newest couple. I'm not so sure Dylan and that Marc guy are getting anywhere any time soon! Sorry! But you never know!**

**I'm going to put up a poll on my page so you guys can vote on where you want to Pretty Committee to go! check it out!**

**I would like to thank Renee- a cheerleader, for the great tips on back-handsprings!! I'm going to try them out soon!! **

**I DESERVE A REVIEW PLZ!**

**peace out my lucky readers!**

**Lauren**

* * *


	32. And all parties come with Hang overs

**Block Estate**

**Massie's Room**

**12:38 noon**

Light shone in Massie's closed amber eyes causing her to wake up. She flipped over onto her side away from the window, and even pulled her comforter over her face. She moaned and just rather violently threw her covers of her. She looked down and realized she was in her pajama's. Ew, she had two shades of pink on. She didn't even remember going home last night. Or putting on two shades of pink!

She turned her body so her legs where dangling on the side of the bed and she was sitting up straight, headache. She quickly put her hand on her head and walked over to her mirror.

Her make up was smeared. She gasped and cupped her mouth with her left hand. She looked hideous! Then a million questions filled her head. Did she look like this last night at the party? What exactly happened before she had her 6th drink? All she remembers is Derrick shouting at her.

She sat down at her make up counter and re did all the damage that her face was placed on. She finally finished by brushing some tan blush in her perfectly shaped cheeks. Changed out of her ugly outfit who ever placed her in it ah-viously didn't have any taste in style. Then who did? All her friends and her mom know style, was it some kidnapper? Or even worse that she couldn't think of it now because of her migraine. She held her forehead and started her way down stairs. The smell of fiber smoothies and fruit salads filled Massie's nose. She rubbed her grumbling stomach and sighed. She finally reached the kitchen and sat down at the chair not facing the sun. Her mom walked in the room gracefully and said good morning to everyone.

"Good Morning Massie! 'Morning Inzy!" She greeted Massie and her maid, who was leaning over the stove making William Block a low fat omelet. Massie sighed and started to chug down her fiber smoothie. The feeling of something going down her throat made her feel better. But a few seconds later she got brain freeze, which didn't help her migraine.

"Inzy, can I have a Tylenol or something, I have a _really_bad headache." Massie told her maid. Inzy nodded and dug through the medicine cabinet to find Tylenol. Massie sighed and looked at her mom, who took the seat across from Massie with a worried/sorry look.

"Party too hard?" She chuckled at the end and took a sip of her coffee.

"N-no, no I just drank too much." Massie explained, not looking her mother in the eye. Inzy picked right now to come with the pill. Massie held it in her hand and stared at it for a long time.

"How much did you drink? Was it over the amount I told you, you could have?" Kendra asked.

Massie slapped her hand to her mouth and the pill went into her mouth, she took a sip of her smoothie and swallowed it. She needed time to think, how much _did_ she drink?

"Uh, I think around…" Massie trailed off and looked at her manicured nails.

"Massie." Her mother sternly encouraged her.

"8 drinks?" Massie gave her a sorry shrug.

"Massie Block!" Kendra shouted. "You could of killed yourself! How did your friends let you drink that much?!"

"I-I- when did I get home?" Massie asked her head was throbbing with pain.

"I don't know. Your father and I got home from Brooklyn and went to sleep at 12. Midnight. Then I woke up to you coming home around 3 in the morning! Derrick was dragging you up the stairs! I thought he was trying to get you to do something, I hope to dear god you wait for!" Kendra raised her voice a bit but spoke her words very sternly.

"Mom! Would you just stay out of my relationship life!" Massie shouted back. Her head began to hurt.

"I'm your mother it's my job to look out for you!" Kendra said.

"Stop shouting!" Massie fired back.

"I'm not— you're having a hang over. Inzy, can I have an icy pack or something, I'll also need a heating pad and hmm. A glass of lukewarm water." Kendra demanded.

"Yes Mrs. Block." Inzy scurried away in search of items.

"Come on Massie, you should go back to sleep." Kendra gently took Massie's arm and they walked back to Massie's room. Massie slowly got in bed and curled up in a ball. Kendra closed her blinds and it became a whole lot darker in the room.

"Thanks." Massie smiled. She began to drift off to sleep.

2 hours later she woke up to the sound of her door opening. She wasn't that heavy of a sleeper, small things woke her up. She turned her head awkwardly and looked at the door. Derrick stood there with his hands in his jean pockets.

"Hey." He gave her a tight smile.

"Hey." She returned with the same smile.

"Are you feeling better?" Derrick asked.

Massie began to get up and out of bed.

"I can leave if you want, your mom thought that I should check on you—"

"No, stay." Massie said. She got up and went over to Derrick. She wrapped her arms around his neck and went to kiss him but he pulled away,

"Whoa, do you remember last night at all? After your like 5th drink?" Derrick asked.

"Not really." Massie answered.

"Well you got into a really big fight with me. And slapped me, like twice." Derrick's eyes went big and he sat down on her bed.

"What?" Massie hissed loudly.

"You did, you slapped me because I wouldn't let you drink anymore." Derrick said. "And punched me in the gut. A lot."

"Ehmygawd, I did all that? In public?!" Massie asked.

"Yes." Derrick chuckled. "Yes you did. And you puked over the balcony."

"Ew!" Massie shrieked.

"And I had to bring you home and dress you in your pajama's and ya da ya da." Derrick laughed. Then that's how she got in that ugly outfit.

"I'm sorry," She told him holding on to the edge of her bed.

"Apology accepted." Derrick smiled and leaned forwards, with his forearm on his knees. Massie leaned forward too, and put her face in front of Derrick's. She pressed her lips to his and leaned her head back a bit. Derrick did the same. Soon they where both laying on Massie's bed, on their sides. Massie climbed on top of Derrick and started to kiss him faster. Soon her top was off and so was his pants.

"Massie." Derrick said.

"I know." She whispered.

"I know you don't want to."

"It's my apology." She whined.

"I already forgave you." He smiled.

"It wasn't enough."

"Yes it was, for now." he smiled. She groaned and rolled off of him. He chuckled and got up to put on his pants. She got up and stood really close to him.

He looked at her. "When?" He asked.

"Soon." She smiled. She couldn't wait. If anyone was going to have her virginity it was Derrick. They've loved each other since 7th grade.

"Ok." He smiled and kissed her. "I should probably go."

"No don't!" Massie begged. "Just put your clothes back on and let's just hang out."

"…fine." He hesitated.

They got their clothes back and laid down in Massie's bed. They laid down facing each other looking deeply into the other's eyes.

"Where do you see yourself in 5 years?" Massie asked him.

"Married." He smiled.

"Really?" Massie asked.

"You want to know who?" Derrick asked.

"Who?" Massie gave him a small smile.

"You." He smiled and tapped her nose with the tip of his pointer finger. She smiled and huge smile and he wrapped his arms around her. They soon fell asleep in each other's arms.

**I felt** **Like writing some Massington fluff!**

**I'M BACK!**

**i'm so sorry for leaving for a few weeks, I just started school on tuesday and I was busy all week. It was quite emotional. LOL**

**I'm going to do chapters on 1 person's point of view on the day after the party. I might write it in first person or just 3rd. idk. **

**I'm having them go on a trip so go vote and I'll close that poll i think in a like a few days because I'm planning on writing about their trip by next weekend. So go check that out and keep on reviewing!**

**Peace out,**

**Lauren**


	33. Getting It back together

Claire woke up and rubbed her eyes. Her head was going through a huge migraine she couldn't get rid of. She held it and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey sweetie!" Judi greeted her with a big smile, "How was the party?"

"It was a lot of fun." Claire said.

"Tell me what happened!" Judi smiled again.

"Uh… nothing really happened. Me and Cam made up." And made out, but she didn't need to know that.

"Oh! That's good you too are so cute!" Judi gave Claire a wink. Claire blushed and rushed over to the cereal drawer.

"So what happened here?" Claire asked, trying to change the subject. She pulled out the box of Trix and found a bowl. She shook the box and out poured colorful cereal pieces. Claire poured milk, got a spoon and sat at the bar.

"Nothing really, your brother had his girlfriend over, and they spent the whole time in his room and —"

"You let them go in his room… ALONE?!" Claire shouted. She couldn't believe it. When she was 15, she couldn't have cam or any boy she went out with in her room alone. Ya like to grab something but not "alone alone".

"Well I'm sorry, I went to the grocery store and came back, and they where in his room. I thought they where just studying— wait do you think?" Judi gave Claire a shocked look and put her hand over mouth a little.

Claire nodded, big eyed.

"Omigod." Judi gasped. She scrambled out of her chair, making a lot of noise.

"Todd!" She shouted. "Todd!" She shrieked again.

Claire stayed in her seat, shocked. Her little brother lost his before she lost hers. Oh god.

"What?"

"Are you still a vir—"

"Mom!"

"What? You where here by yourself with Liz, what happened?"

"Nothing! Nothing you need to know!! Just let me sleep I'm tired." Todd whined in his now deep voice.

Wow, he wasn't good at this.

"Todd Lyons, you tell me what happened right now." Her mother shouted, then the door closed.

Alicia woke up and found herself with Josh, they where sleeping in his bed. She had a tank top on with her short shorts. He was in a tank and boxers. The night came rushing back to her.

She still didn't have her underwear.

"Morning." She smiled, as Josh started to wake up.

"Hey." Josh smiled and kissed her.

"I'm so excited." Alicia smiled. "College! We're going to college." Alicia was bubbling with excitement.

"We're going to be at Yale together right?" Josh smiled also.

"Yes. That's also why I can't wait. Imagine being on campus, not parents to interrupt us making out. It's like heaven!" Alicia giggled.

"Wrong, it's not only going to be us! There's going to be other students. And teachers are probably going to be looking at us through their nostrils, making sure we aren't making out." Josh chuckled.

"We'll find a secret hiding spot." Alicia said in a silly voice, and she looking into Josh's eyes until he leaned in and kissed her. Josh wrapped his arms around her shoulders, and she draped her arms around his neck. Her forearms could feel is tan muscles on his shoulder. She smiled and continued to kiss him.

They where still kissing about 5 minutes later, when her phone rang. It seemed to buzz frantically, in worry. Alicia moaned, and Josh kissed her forehead. She turned over on her back, and grabbed her phone from Josh's nightstand. The caller ID read Mom.

"Hello?" She asked as happy as she could.

"Alicia Rivera!" Her mother screamed in the phone, she jerked it away from her ear.

"What?"

"Where have you been? I thought you died or something happened to you!" Her mother seemed like she was crying.

"Mom, it's ok. I just slept over at a friends." Alicia lied. Josh was way more than a friend.

"Who? I called practically everyone in your address book in your room!"

"What?! You where in my room?" Alicia suddenly got nervous. There where a lot of things her mother didn't know anything about that was in her room. Near the drawer with her address book. A lot of things. She got out of the bed and paced Josh's room. He just watched her.

"I thought something happened to you! But that's not the point! Who's house are you at?" Her mother demanded an answer.

"I… I crashed at Josh's I was so tired, I was going to be in the limo by myself and I didn't want to be alone. And chances where, that if I did go alone, I would of fallen asleep, and gets tuck in the car because the driver would of forgot about me!" Alicia rambled on.

"Alicia, you could of just called me." Her mother said calming down.

"It was 4 in the morning." Alicia said quietly, and picked at her lacy tank top. "I didn't want to wake you."

There was a long pause. "Fine, call me when you need a ride home."

"I think Josh is going to drive me." Alicia smiled.

"Fine. I'll talk to you later Leesh." Her mother said calmly.

"I love you mom."

"I love you too."

"Buh-bye." Alicia smiled and pressed end on her iPhone. She looked at Josh and smirked.

"That seemed pleasant." He smiled.

"It was." Alicia giggled. She set the phone on the nightstand again and got into his bed. She wrapped the comforter around her and scooted as close as possible to Josh.

"So when do you want to go home?" Josh asked.

"Never." Alicia said placing her head on his chest.

"Good, because I don't want you to go." Josh replied.

"Good." Alicia smiled. She began to doze off.

"I love you Alicia." Josh told her.

She took her head off of his chest, and propped herself up on her right hand.

"I love you too Josh." She smiled, and she laid back down on his chest. And they both drifted off to sleep.

Kristen woke up with a grumpy feeling. But then the memories that she would savor forever, last night. She suddenly couldn't wait for Randy to call her. She looked up at her clock. Her blonde locks flipped over her shoulder. The clock read 1:24 in the afternoon. Kristen gave a small squeal and rolled out of bed. The covers got caught on her and she scrambled out of bed. She searched her room for her phone. She couldn't find it. She started to freak out. She finally found it in a heap of clothes.

"Found ya!" She hissed. She scrolled through the missed calls section. 1 missed call, it was from Ryan Pearson. Kristen jumped up and down like a little girl on Christmas morning. She got herself under control and decided to call him back.

He answered on the seconds ring. "Hello!?" He asked in a rush.

"Hey, it's me." Kristen smiled at the sound of his voice.

"Kristen." She could feel him smiling.

"Ya, that's me." She couldn't control her blush or smile. She began to walk around her room.

"So what's up?" He asked calmly.

"You called me." She smiled.

"I know. I told you I would." He told her.

"I trusted you." She smiled even bigger. Why was she acting like this? She has never really felt this. She moved awkwardly.

"That's good."

"Yeah." Kristen let out a little giggle.

There was a long silence. Kristen was debating whether not if she should ask,

"What are we?" She blurted. She slapped her hand over her mouth.

"What do you mean?" Randy asked.

"Are… are we friends?" Kristen asked very awkwardly.

"… Kristen,"

Oh god, here it comes.

"I want to be way more than friends." Randy replied.

Kristen sighed in relief.

"So do I."

"So, will you be my girlfriend?" His word rang in her ear. She felt like her heart was going to melt. But she was quick to answer,

"Yes."

"Right answer." He chuckled.

"I know it was." Kristen laughed a little. She wanted to kiss him again.

"When will we get to see each other again?" Randy asked.

"I was just thinking that same question." Kristen confessed.

"Great minds think alike." Ryan laughed.

Kristen smiled and let out a long sigh. "We have to see each other soon. I miss you already."

"I want to see you really bad." Ryan said.

There was a short pause. "Ryan," Kristen began

"Yeah?"

"What are we?" Kristen hesitated a little.

"What do you mean?"

"Are we friends… dating?" Kristen asked.

"… Well I would be very proud to consider you my girlfriend Kristen." Ryan seemed to be smiling.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Would you like to be my girlfriend?" Ryan asked.

"I wouldn't think twice." Kristen was grinning.

"Good." Ryan put it as that. "Well I have to go."

"Ok." Kristen dreaded the end of this conversation.

"But before I go, when can we met?" Ryan asked.

"How about, you know that new restaurant Place Like Italy?" Kristen asked.

"Yeah, it just opened the other day right?"

"Yeah, I've been dying to go there. We should go."

"When?"

"How about tomorrow?" Kristen asked.

"Sounds great. Call me and I'll come pick you up."

"Ok." Kristen smiled.

"Good bye girlfriend." Ryan said seductively. Kristen wanted to melt.

"Good bye boyfriend." Kristen replied.

He chuckled and then hung up.

**I'm Back!!!!!**

**I'm so sorry I left everyone Clique Graduation less for the longest time. But Football season ended and it took Cheerleading along with it. SO I have some time now! There will be a lot of updates on Thanksgiving break and I will have like 1 or 3 new updates b4 that! Tell me what you though about this chapter. It's long and took me a while to write! But I hope you enjoyed it!**

**This story is coming to an end. But I watched a movie and it gave me a great idea on what the twist should be!! So There is going to be a sequel. I won't tell you what its about yet though! That's for the last chapter! And for those of you who read The Murdering of Massie Block. You know I'm ok at endings! lol they aren't the best nor the worst!**

**until next time.**

**Peace out**

**Lauren**


	34. Paris Anyone?

**Block Estate**

**Massie's Room**

**12:27 Noon**

Massie was on her iMac searching for airline tickets, first class ah- course!

"Gotcha!" She hissed, quickly she clicked on the link on the Northwest Airlines flight day page. She grabbed her iPhone and frantically called everyone.

"Hello?" Alicia asked,

"Hey Mass what's up?" Dylan said giggling.

"Hey Dyl!" Alicia laughed.

"Oh hi Alicia!" Dylan laughed also.

"Massie, should I wear that blue top you gave me or the pink one on my date with Randy?!" Kristen asked worried.

"EHMAGAWD!" Alicia and Dylan both shouted.

"Pmsp!" A sound came from Dylan like she was spitting something out.

"You got a date with that hunk of a guy, Randy?!" Dylan asked.

"Not only that, but I'm his girlfriend! He asked me out this morning!"

"Who did?" Claire asked.

"That guy Randy from the party he's—" Kristen was cut off by Massie.

"Ok, ah-nough of this Randy talk! I have news for you guys." Massie barked her orders to listen. Silence and ready ears where on the other lines.

"I have Northwest Airlines up right now. There are 12 seats left on the plane, well first class there is only like 5! Perfect for us, and the guys can go in coach." Massie explained.

"Ehmagawd!" Everyone was squealing and trying to plan out what they where going to wear.

"Listen up!" Massie shouted. "Should I buy the tickets or nawt?"

"Charge it!" Alicia shouted, giggling. "Josh stop!"

"Are you _still _with Josh?!" Dylan asked, a little appalled.

"Ya. I'll talk about it more later! Bye Girlies!" Then just like that Alicia hung up the phone.

"Did she just hang up on us?" Kristen asked.

"Whatever! It doesn't matter! All I have to say is, WE'RE GOING TO PARIS!" Massie screamed.

Everyone was cheering in the background, but all Massie could think about was how her and Derrick where going to get 'alone' time.

"I'll book the rooms too, you guys just have to pay back. Besides you Claire." Massie was smiling by now.

"Thanks!" Claire thanked Massie.

"Mhm, well do you all want to book your own hotel rooms? And I can get mine and Claire's? Ok sounds like a plan bye!" Massie smiled and hung up.

Massie clicked buy tickets. And _Cha-Ching_! They where going to Paris. She called Derrick and waited for him to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hey, It's me," Massie said.

"Massie? Hey what's up babe?"

"We, well everyone else too, are going to Paris!" Massie smiled.

"As in Paris France? One of the most romantic place on Earth?" Derrick seemed to perk up on the idea.

"Yeah, there. And the guys are going coach."

"Coach!? Come on, Massie!"

"I'll talk to you later! Love you, bye!" Then Massie hung up the phone before she could hear anymore of Derricks complaining.

The date was for June 21st. It was only in a few more days. Massie decided she was going to pack tomorrow and went downstairs to get a bite to eat.

**Alicia's POV**

Josh pulled into Alicia's driveway about a hour after she got off of the phone with Massie. Her familiar grey brick house seemed like home. She looked up to see the light in her room was off. She could see her cook working in the kitchen on something that looked yummy. She smiled and turned back to Josh.

"You want to come in?"

"Not if your mom's completely pissed at me." He scoffed leaning back in the drivers seat.

"She won't be rude!" Alicia told him. She kissed him and opened her door to get out. "Come on!" She yelled into the car. Then she slammed the door and waited for Josh to get out and walk over to the other side of the car. He pressed the lock button and waited to hear the noise insuring him the car was locked. Then he took her hand and they walked in.

Alicia used her key to unlock the door. She opened it and called, "Mom! I'm home!" She heard nothing and then she added, "Josh is here too!" She set her bag down and looked over at Josh. "Stay here."

She walked upstairs and into her mom's room. The door was opened so she figured she could walk in. Here mom wasn't in there. She walked back downstairs tracing her hand on the cold banister next to the stair case.

"She's not up there."

"I think this is a note." Josh said, pointing to a post-it on the table near the door. It was covered with her mother's writing.

_Alicia,_

_Me and your father have gone out to lunch and will be out until 4ish. Call me when your home._

_Love,_

_Mom_

"Ok." Alicia sighed. "Sh!" She shushed Josh. "Mom?"

"Alicia?"

"Yeah, I'm home."

"Ok are you home alone?"

"Yeah. I think I might have a friend over and watch a movie."

"Ok, sounds fine. You got my note?"

"Ya, I'll talk to you later. Bye!" She hung up the phone and slipped it back into her bag. She looked at Josh seductively. "We've got the house to ourselves until 4." Alicia wrapped her arms around his neck.

"And what time is it now my dear?"

"About 1:30." She raised an eyebrow.

"What are we still doing here again?"

Alicia giggled and they ran up to her room.

**Claire's POV**

Claire rested her head on her soar arm. She played with the spoon in the 70% melted ice cream she was slowly eating on the kitchen island. She hasn't talked to Cam in forever. She picked up the phone and decided to call him. She waited and got his voicemail. The sound of his voice filled her ears.

"Hey! It's cam, well of course you know that because you're the one who called! Anyways, sorry I missed your call. I'll get back to you once I can. Bye." Then the ugly nasal voice took the beautiful echo away. The beep finally came and Claire scooted herself on the chair closer to the table.

"Hey Cam, it's me. Claire. Well anyways, I just wanted to call to see what you where up to. And maybe talk about last night. I just wanted to see where we stand. Call me back." Then she hung up the phone. She placed it on the table and winced.

She had a really good time with Came last night. There's just one thing. The feeling. The can't eat, can't sleep feeling. She pushed her now fully melted ice cream away from her.

She was in love with Cam Fisher.

**Dylan's POV**

Dylan was laying on the chase lounge in her mothers dressing room, watching _The Daily Grind_ with the comfort of fudge brownies and ice cold milk. Every few seconds she would glance at her DARE phone. And every few minutes she would pick it up and check the missed calls folder. Waiting and wondering if Marc would ever call her. Then her phone buzzed right when she heard her mother laugh at something Rachel Mcadams told her mom about her latest film, _The Time Travelers Wife_ coming out in 2009. Dylan looked at the screen, it was only Kris. She clicked on the answer button and held the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" She asked annoyed.

"Hey, why are you all bitchy?" Kristen asked defensively.

"I am nawt! I'm just waiting for a call!" She snapped back.

"Ok, I'm sorry. Anyways, I need a little advice here." Kristen pointed out.

"About what?" Dylan asked, popping a brownie into her mouth. The fudge melted onto her teeth and she let out a big "Mmm." in delight.

"Boys. Dating. I'm a senior in high school. I should know this right? But I totally blanked out. It's all because he's so hot." Kristen rambled on.

"Kris, you chose me to help you with guy advice?" Dylan asked.

"Yeah." Kristen said.

"Have you noticed that I am waiting for a _boy _to call _me_!?" Dylan shrieked.

"Dyl, I'm sorry. It's just that. Ugh, never mind forget it." Then Kristen hung up. Dylan looked at her phone.

"Did she just hang up on me?" Then she set it down disappointed. And plopped another brownie in her mouth. Rachel Mcadams was in the notebook right? Dylan smiled remembering the night they watched that movie at a Friday night sleepover. Massie was the only one who quickly wiped her tears when it was over and said it was pointless. While the rest of the girls where crying. Dylan didn't think she say Alicia cry that hard since her break up with Josh just a few days before that. Dylan was over at her house the next day and comforting her. She seemed weird though. Because she had sex with Cam the day before. Well that's what Massie told her.

And when they kissed, Alicia just lost it. Speaking of a kiss. Why did Kristen need guy advice?! All she had to do with her boyfriend was shut up and shove her tongue down his throat. Like when she ran for him, in the rain. So much like the Notebook. Dylan's phone rang again. A number showed up, it was unknown.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Dylan? This is Marc Tillis, from the party. Dash's brother." Marc told her.

"Marc? Hey!" Dylan said excitedly. She slapped her forehead. Pathetic!

"Hey." Marc let out a small laugh. "What's up?"

"I'm just watching my mom's show."

"You're mom's show?"

"Yeah, she's the host of the Daily Grind." Dylan said casually.

"Are you serious? My mum loves that show." Marc said. Dylan just noticed the slight British accent in his voice.

"Is that an accent I hear?" She laughed.

"Yeah, my dad's British but my mum's not. And my dad went on a month trip back to London, and she doesn't have a British accent. So it kind of wore off." Marc explained.

"That's so cool. So if you like spent a few months with me all the time… would your accent fade away?" Dylan asked.

"Not completely fade away, but I might start to sound a bit more like an American." Marc chuckled.

"That's cool."

"But I would love to spend a few months with you to get rid of the accent of not." He told her. He was flirting, and Dylan was blushing like crazy.

"Thanks." Thanks!? Way to kill the moment! She thought to herself.

"Well, my dad wants me to come watch a football game with him. I've been looking forward to it. I'm sorry Dylan, but I have to go now." Marc apologized.

"Oh, it's fine. Just call me when the games over and tell me who won." She smiled. Trying to flirt back a little.

"I will. Bye Dylan."

"Bye Marc." Then she hung up the phone. "EYY!" She shrieked. Kicking her legs. He was amazing. A keeper. How long do football games usually last?

**Kristen's POV**

Kristen laid two outfits out on her bed. Both even with color, both cute and flirty. Both saying I'm hot and I know it. Both, a hell of an outfit. She pursed her lips to the side. Let out a sigh, and closed her eyes. She turned around 5 times and let her right hand land on an outfit. She opened them and found that her outfit is a tank from BCBG, Marc Jacobs shorts, a Gucci bag, and Chanel sunglasses. She put the other outfit in the closet and slipped the outfit on. She curled her hair a bit at the ends and but on some heels. Then she was ready for her date. She looked in her full length mirror and sighed it was the perfect outfit. She picked up her bag and walked out her bedroom door, ready to take on what ever was going to hit her.

Hopefully it was at her lips…

* * *

**OMG! I AM SO SO SO SORRY!**

**I haven't updated in the longest time! But this was like 7 pages long I think. I'm soo sorry! And I feel bad. But I would love to thank you all for reviewing telling me to update. And I hope you guys didn't bail or forget about my story too much! I'm sorry once again but please review and i'll update later! I want to write morea bout cam and claire!! **

**peace out,**

**Lauren**


	35. Long Flight's and Loves To Come

**Block Estate**

**Massie's Room**

**7:39 AM**

Massie finished zipping up her 4th Louis Vuitton luggage bag and pat it. It was an ungodly hour, 7 in the morning thank you very much, to be awake on a Saturday. But today was the day. Today was the day they where going to Paris. Massie had on a pastel yellow Alpinestars tank, and an Isabel Marant ruffle tank underneath. She added hot pink Charles Nolan shorts. To top it all off, she added her favorite pair of white Ash sneaker heels. She gave herself a wink in the mirror and walked downstairs. Isaac came up and carried her bags down to the car. Massie gracefully walked downstairs and found that the PC where all waiting for her. Her Juicy bag was hanging on the inside of her elbow, and her head rested her white Chanel glasses.

"You look ah-mazing." Alicia told her.

"Thanks." Massie smiled. "Let's rate ourselves shall we?" She asked.

"Are you serious?" Kristen asked.

"Ya, Mass, we haven't done that since like what? The first day of 10th grade?" Dylan asked.

"Do I look like I am a blast from the past?" Massie snapped. No response. "Fine! We won't let's go." She snapped. They all started to walk out of the Block's Estate and onto the driveway, there they would say Good bye to Massie's parents.

Dylan gave Kristen an 'Ehmagawd' look as they strutted down the porch last of the group. Kristen nodded in response. "Hey Mass,"

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Thanks, for letting Randy come with us. It's short notice but thanks." She told Massie.

"And Marc!" Dylan shouted from behind them.

Massie smiled. "It's fine. Just tell me ahead of time the next time we go on a trip. I went through a lot to get those extra seats, and to get that extra hotel room." Massie winked.

"Really!?" Kristen squealed.

"Yeah, and Ehmygawd just calm down Kris!" Massie told her.

Kristen frowned and walked back over to Dylan.

"Drama Queen much?" Massie whispered to Alicia.

"Mhm." Alicia nodded in agreement.

Massie knew that even though they where out of school, the girls would still stick with her. They could talk about what college's they had in mind later. Not now, Massie didn't want to talk about that now. She just got by this year. Her grades finally got in gear when Derrick decided to tutor her for a while, she finally got over making out with him during Math homework and actually got the work done. But her history of C's and B's in sophomore year didn't help her at all.

"Are the guys meeting us at the airport or are we picking them up?" Claire asked Massie.

Massie and the others convinced their parent's to let guys come on the trip. They where all 18 anyway, and where legal adults. So, the parent's unwillingly agreed. And because Massie already bought the tickets….

They finally made it to the new style of the Range Rover that was the Block's car from back in 7th grade.

"Well, I'll see you guys in a few weeks." Massie told her parents and hugged them.

"Massie, a few weeks?" Her mother asked her.

"Well, you see. I heard that the DSL daters went to Paris but only for a week because they where too cheap. And I can't be known as the cheapie that only goes for a week also!" Massie gasped. "And Ehmagawd! Paris is amazing!"

"Massie, we agreed with a week. What do your friends parent's think?"

"Well they don't care, as long as they call everyday." Massie shrugged.

Mrs. Block gave her a look like she wasn't following. Then Massie looked at her dad. "Daddddyyyy! Please let me gooo-ah!" She looked up at her father with her big amber eyes. "I'll see you guys ah-ventually! And I'm an adult now! I _should_ be able to make my own decisions!"

"Kendra, she's got a point." William Block turned to his wife.

Kendra Block huffed and sighed. She touched Massie's hair and smoothed it down. "Fine. But you call be frequently!"

"Ok! Byeeee!" Then she gave them both a kiss on the cheek before she got into the back seat of the Range Rover.

"Done, done and,"

"Done!" The girls shouted together. They all burst into hysterics.

"This is almost as good as when they came out with that new Latte at Starbucks! You know the one with the whip cream and the little sprinkles! Ah to die for!" Dylan gushed looking into space imagining the coffee in her hand.

"Oh kay." Massie said slowly looking at Dylan with a stare.

"So Massie, you and Derrington thinking of making a homerun?" Alicia giggled.

The girls all leaned in close to hear Massie's response. "We've already Leesh, geeze where have you been?"

"Have not!" Alicia snapped back. "I know that you or Derrick would of told people. And I haven't heard anything! And my sources know everything and everyone's personal love life. And I hear you're still a virgin."

"Well your sourced must be wrong, because I got his virginity and while ago, and he got mine." Massie smirked.

"When?" Dylan asked. Very interested, she even was eating some of her Fat Free Carmel Popcorn.

"10th grade." Massie smiled.

"Oh, so that's why you where so bitchy when he broke up with you!" Alicia gasped.

Massie filled with anger. She didn't care about lying or not. Derrick and her never had sex before. But being called a bitch was worse.

"What?" She loudly hissed.

"Leesh, you're just mad because you want to be the only non-virgin here," Dylan said.

Alicia gasped. "Am not!"

"You so are," Massie laughed.

_Yeah and you took my boyfriends virginity also._ Claire thought to herself.

"Whatevs!" Alicia flipped her glossy dark brown hair. And her face creased into a mad frown.

The rest of the ride the girls all talked about when they wanted to go see the Eiffel Tower, and other great attractions on Paris.

"We _have _to go see it once we get there!" Kristen said.

"No! How about the day after, you guys know that the plane ride will be long!" Claire pointed out.

"How long?" Alicia asked.

"About a 7 hours and maybe a ½ if you know, we get a delay once we get on the plane like always." Massie scoffed at the airport ways and went back to filing her nails.

"Miss Massie, we are here." Isaac announced putting down the roll up and down divider between the driver and the passenger. Massie insisted on it.

"Yay!" She and the rest of the girls cheered.

They opened the door and all strutted out over to the trunk. They lined up, Massie first, Alicia second, Dylan third, Kristen fourth, and Claire fifth. Isaac handed them their luggage, they grabbed it, said goodbye and then walked inside the airport. Massie was shaking with nerves. She never really flew alone. But, she has flown ah-nough to know where to go.

"Ok, first things first, find the guys. Someone call one of them." Massie instructed.

"I will!" Claire volunteered. She pressed number 7 and pressed send. It was Cam's speed dial. Everyone else turned their back to her and looked at the flight schedules and the airport from the spot they where in.

"Hey!" Cam greeted her.

"Hey! Are you guys at the airport yet?" She asked. Butterflies filling her stomach from the sound of his voice.

"Airport? We're supposed to go to the airport?" Cam asked worried.

"Yeah! Cam you guys were supposed to come to the airport!" Claire practically yelled.

All of the girls turned their heads one at a time to look at Claire.

"What?" Massie shrieked in confusion, she said that as she walked down isle the girls made.

"The airport!?" Cam asked.

"Massie! The guys aren't even at the airport!" she told Massie, Massie looked like she was about to strangle someone. "Where are you then?" Claire asked Cam.

"Claire, I'm just kidding, we're at the airport." He chuckled. Claire filled with relief. She let out a big sigh and but her hand on her chest.

"That was so mean of you!" She giggled.

"He was kidding?!" Massie spat.

"Yeah," Claire nodded.

Massie let out a big "Agh!" And turned around and Claire came up next to her. Then Massie took the spot at the now head of the isle. She crossed her arms over her chest, causing her to place her luggage on the dirty ground.

"Where are they?" She snapped.

"I heard her." Cam told Claire. "Look up,"

"Look up?" Claire asked. Her and the rest of the girls raised their heads, Massie raised her head higher and turned around. She saw Derrick, and it looked like his heart just had shock on him. She smirked and put her hand on her hip. She did look really hot.

"This is Alicia Rivera, here with you're," Alicia checked her watch and laughed, "8 o'clock morning news, the hotties are in the airport."

They all laughed.

"I know that reporter ah-vious." Massie laughed. The guys where close, and they grabbed their girl and hugged her or in Derrick and Massie's case, kissed her.

"Hey!" She smiled when she pulled away.

"Hey, are we going to do this or what?!" Derrick asked laughing.

"Yeah!" They all smiled.

They where soon all seated at their seats. Dylan and Kristen where sitting next to each other, and in front of them was Massie and Alicia, and Cam and Claire where sitting parallel to the seats in front of them. Massie bought 6 first class tickets to make it even. And then two seats in two rows back in coach for the guys. That way one of them won't have to sit next to a stranger. But, Claire and cam had some talking to do. Claire thanked her a billion times that day.

"Their so cute!" Alicia smiled pointing to Cam putting Claire's bag in the overhead compartment for her. Then he slid down into the seat next to her and faced her.

"Yeah, they are. Now what do you think of my shorts?" Massie asked pulling the attention back to her.

"I think your whole outfit is a 9.8!" Alicia told her.

"What could make it a 10?" Massie asked.

"Gloss." Alicia nodded.

Massie pulled her brand new lip gloss she got this morning out of her Juicy bag. It was chocolate Mousse.

"Is that chocolate Mousse?!" Dylan shrieked poking her nose in the crack between the two first class seats.

"It's my gloss Dyl!" Massie laughed.

"The smell is TDF!" Alicia told Massie fixing her make up.

Massie looked at Dylan and Kristen to see if they knew what Alicia was talking about. Then a light bulb popped atop of Massie's head.

"To die for?" Massie asked.

"Yeah! I knew you would get it," Alicia smiled.

"I knew I would too." Massie smiled at herself and laid back in her seat, and Dylan pulled her head back from the two seats in front of her and let out a huff when her back hit the chair. She looked over at Kristen who was texting on her cell looking over at Dylan concerned. "What's wrong?"

"I hate being on a diet." Dylan huffed again.

"Dyl, you are nawt fat!" Kristen told her. "So you do nawt need to diet!"

"Yes, I do!" Dylan told her. "When are we going to get the food?" Dylan whined.

"Their probably only passing out drinks. It's 8 in the morning." Kristen said.

"I know, then where's my no pulp orange juice?" Dylan asked leaning back in the leather chair.

"You'll get it once we take off." Kristen told her.

"Who are you texting?" Dylan asked.

"Randy." Kristen said not looking up.

"Didn't you just see him?" Dylan asked confused.

"Yeah, but he started texting me telling me he missed me." Kristen told Dylan glancing at her now and then.

"Oh," Dylan said.

"Attention all passengers, there is going to be about a ½ hour wait until we can take off. We are sorry for it." The intercom over head said. It was probably the pilot. He had a deep voice and sounded a little cracked on the horrible PA. Dylan moaned and let out a sigh. This was going to be a long ride.

**Claire's POV**

"So," She said. Cam was looking at her.

"So," He repeated and turned forward.

"Why didn't you call me back like two days ago?" Claire asked.

"Oh, I don't know I was thinking that if you picked up, I might… or I would… I don't know." Cam said and held his head in his hands.

"It's ok." Claire said putting her hand on his back. She didn't really know what else to do besides that and kiss him.

"No it's not. So we're going to talk about it." Cam said taking her hand.

"Ok, that's fine with me." Claire smiled.

"Claire, do you remember our conversation at your party? The one outside?" Cam asked.

"Yeah," Claire said, remembering the fight that turned into a hot make out.

"Remember what I said?" He asked.

"Everything?" She asked.

"No, just the one part when I said…" Cam trailed off.

"Said what?" She asked and gave his big hand a squeeze.

"When I said, I loved you?" He asked.

Claire tried to think back, he must of. But— he did. They where arguing over if Claire should forgive him for being with Olivia. And a bunch of other nonsense.

"Claire?" He asked. He was still bent over but his head was out of his hands. His different colored eyes shone with worry. Worry that Claire wouldn't remember.

"Yea, I remember." She smiled.

"Really?" He asked sitting up a little.

"Yeah." Claire smiled again.

"Well, Claire I want you let you know that it was all true. I do love you Claire." He told her. And took her face in his hands. He kissed her so urgently. Like as if life depended on it. Claire sunk into his strong arms. And he continued to kiss her. She kissed him back with all she could. They finally pulled away. And Cam rested his forehead against Claire's while they where catching their breath. He brought his head up a little to see deep in her eyes. She was looking in his too. Then she smiled.

"I love you too Cam."

He had the biggest smile she's ever seen him wear. He leaned back in and kissed her. They kept on kissing. Heck, they had a ½ hour delay.

* * *

**Hey! I hoped you liked it! I'll update in about a 1/2 hour or less. I'm going to write one more chapter. This one was pretty long!!! Thank you guys so much for all of the reviews you left! I loved reading them all. And thank you for accepting my story back!! :] Sorry there might be grammar and spelling errors in here. But I thought it was a pretty good chapter!! And All Time Low music is buzzing in my ear the whole time!**

**Peace out,**

**Lauren**

**P.S. massie's outfit's real. I got it out of my Teen Vogue magazine!! AHAH! The one with Leighton Meeter on the cover! :]**


	36. Coach

**Northwest Airlines Airplane**

**Coach**

**8:05 AM**

"Dammit! I can't believe their making us ride coach!" Derrick shouted.

"Dude, you're going to get us kicked off of the plane!" Josh shouted next to him. Derrick was sitting next to him, and Marc and Randy where sitting next to each other in the seat in front of them. A girl looked like she was about their age that sat next to Josh. Derrick noticed her soft looking caramel colored hair. He shook the thought out of his head. He had Massie.

"I'm sorry. I just don't know how Cam got to go up there and we didn't!" Derrick shrieked.

"I know, but dude. He was up all night last night; I was talking to him on the phone. All night. He was up all night dude. Talking about how much he loved Claire. And whether or not he should tell her. I told him he should, that is what I did with Alicia. And hung up the phone." Josh rolled him eyes.

"How late where you up?"

"Until 4 in the morning!" Josh said loudly.

"Gentlemen, could you please calm down? There are people who are trying to relax." A flight attendant said told them. Her blonde hair was up in a bun.

"Relax?! You know this coach! We're not Massie Block being served hand to foot!" Derrick told her angrily.

"Calm down sir, or we'll have to escort you from the plane." The woman said sternly.

Derrick widened his eyes and leaned back in his chair. He opened his phone since there was a ½ hour delay he thought he should text Massie.

**Derrick: How's '1****st**** class'???**

**Massie: Oh, it's great up here. I'm watching Finding Nemo on the little DVD player on the back of the chair in front of me. ;)**

**Derrick: Oh that's great. Finding Nemo? What are you? 5?**

**Massie: Shut up, how's coach? Have you caught the flu yet?**

Right after Derrick read that someone coughed. He took a breath in.

**Derrick: Oh, it's just great back here. Did I tell you that my amazing loving girlfriend got me these seats? **

**Massie: It was nice of me to even take you.**

**Derrick: W/e. This whole 'coach' thing is really funny Mass. Just shows how much you really love me.**

**Massie: Who said I love you?**

**Derrick: WTF?**

**Massie: I was joking. Gawd, way to flip out. **

**Derrick: W/e Block.**

**Massie: I think I will come back there to go to the bathroom later. Then I'll give you a little present.**

**Derrick: A present huh?**

**Massie: Yeah, you'll like it. G2G. Leesh needs me. **

**Derrick: K bye**

Derrick tucked his phone back in his pocket. He put the tray down from the back of the chair in front of him. He rested his arms on it and sighed.

"Passengers, we are about to take off for Paris, France. The current time is 8:34 Eastern Standard. We ask you to turn off all of your cell phones, and communication devices right now please. Have a great flight." Then the pilot got off the PA and the plane started to move. Derrick felt a familiar buzz of anxiousness in his stomach. Like whenever he saw Massie.

"Dude, do you know if we're sharing rooms? Or if we and our girlfriends are sharing rooms?" Josh asked.

"Well, first off. If you are my roommate, I know that Alicia will be in there every night. So I'll just go sleep out on the balcony." Derrick nodded his head and wrinkled his nose to show his sarcasticness while he talked.

Then the plane drove along the area where other planes where, then it took off. Flying in the air. Derrick's ears started to pop as he chewed his gum. He was definitely anxious.

* * *

**Ok, it was short but I'm getting tired. And I have to update for my Private Series story tonight. I already updated for this one! But I really wanted to do another chapter in Derricks POV! Their sooo much fun! And I've only done like 1 in the guys POV! It's great! :] review!**

**peace out,**

**Lauren**


	37. First Time

Northwest Airplane

First Class

9:12 AM

"Would like you like anything to drink?" The woman with a cart of soda's and waters asked Dylan and Kristen.. Dylan's eyes went big. It was an hour into the flight and she was not looking forward to it. They should of took the private jet. But no, the _Daily Grind _'needed' it for 'business' use 'only'.

"Yes!" Dylan blurted.

"Ok, soda, water, ice tea, lemonade, wine, sparkling water and cider or champagne?" The woman asked. Dylan was surprised she was offered the champagne. She wanted to have some right now, but she didn't want to be caught for underage drinking.

"Uh… diet Pepsi?" She asked.

"Ice?"

"Yeah,"

The woman nodded and got ice in the cup while Dylan flipped through this month's Teen Vogue. The woman handed her the plastic cup, and the can. Dylan opened the can as the woman asked Kristen if she wanted anything. Kristen got some water and the lady moved up to Massie's seat.

"You know, I am 100% sure you can get alcohol once we're in the European airs." Kristen said. Recognizing her friends long for a drink.

"Good, because I need a champagne." Dylan smiled and leaned back in her chair. Then she turned her iPod up really high and listened to whatever was on shuffle.

Massie had been looking at the little light that indicated if you could get up and walk around or nawt. Finally it turned off and she let out a "yes," before the flight attendant could take her drink order, she was up out of her seat and headed to coach. She gave it a disgusted look. The chairs were so close together, and the people all looked sick. She finally saw Derrick looking out the window. She let out a "Ahem." And he turned his head. He saw her and a smile lit on his face. He got up out of the seat and walked out with his toned butt practically in Josh's and this girl's lap. He smiled when he saw Massie and they walked over to the bathroom in the back of the plane. Massie was smirking as she walked to the back of the plane. Derrick took Massie's hand when they snuck into the little bathroom without anyone seeing. Massie let out a small giggle when they got in.

"I can't believe no one saw us." Derrick laughed.

"I know." Massie smiled. Then she reached over Derrick's shoulder and moved the lock.

Derrick raised an eyebrow and they immediately started the make out.

"Cam, I'm so sorry." Claire whispered kissing him again.

"It's ok." He shook his head, telling Claire not to stop kissing him.

Claire wasn't sure if it was against some rule to participate in PDA. But she knew it was rude. So she pulled away, trying not to look like some kind of tramp who couldn't keep herself off of her boyfriend. Cam just smiled before he leaned back against his seat and looked over at Claire. He took her hand in his and smiled.

"I promise. This vacation, will be the best you've ever been on." He told her.

Claire shook her head. "I think I already knew that." Then Cam kissed her hand before the flight attended came up and gave them something to drink.

Kristen wanted to go back into coach and just attack Randy with a kiss. But she was stuck in her seat, hesitating. She flipped the page of Alicia's _Teen Vogue_ and sighed when she saw a circled pair of shoes.

"So, how are you and Randy?" Dylan asked, sipping her Pepsi.

"We're great." Kristen forced a smile. "I think…"

"Is there trouble in paradise?" Dylan smirked.

"No! No, not that. I just think that… he's…"

"Gorgeous?" Dylan suggested

"No not that he's—"

"Sexy?"

"Yes, but not what I was—"

"The most amazing guy ever?"

"Yeah, but I was going to say—"

Dylan smirked. "He's so sexy you want to—"

"Dylan! Shut up!" Kristen snapped, stopping Dylan from saying something a bit too loud.

"Sorry," Dylan sneered.

"No I just wanted to say, that I think…" She stopped and looked up at Dylan. She was leaning over in her seat, killing inside for the next thing to be said.

"I think, he's the… one." Kristen smiled.

Dylan's eyes went big. "The _what_?"

"The one, you know. It's like when your around this guy, and he's so great you just know. You just know that he's perfect for you. And you two will be together forever." Kristen gushed. "Have you ever felt that way?"

"Yeah, crème brulee is just, mhmm. Forever." Dylan said sarcastically smiling.

Kristen laughed.

"No, I've never felt that way with a guy. I mean look at me, who would date me?" She asked.

"Dylan! No one will date you if you keep calling yourself fat. And if you stop, maybe someone will look at you and be like. Damn, what just happened to me?" Kristen smiled.

"You mean, damn, what just happened to my eyes? I'm blind!" Dylan said sadly.

"Dylan! You're so self abusive. Just shut up and tell me something good about yourself." Kristen said.

"Uh, I can eat a whole carton of donut holes in a day?" Dylan said like a question.

"Something that doesn't involve food. Something like you're beautiful." Kristen said, resting her chin on her palm.

"Uh, I'm pretty? I get decent grades? I can text a word a second. And I can make any ugly mess, a beauty queen." Dylan smiled and sat up straighter.

"Great, just tell yourself that anytime you think about those… donut holes." Kristen giggled.

Dylan smiled. "I'll try. But I don't think that will keep me away from them!"

"That's ok." Kristen assured her smiling. Dylan pulled out her MacBook and opened up her email. Kristen took it as her sign to bail.

"Hey, I'll be right back." She told Dylan. Setting the _Teen Vogue_ on her seat.

"Ok," Dylan said.

Kristen walked back to coach. It looked like she was going to be going to the bathroom. Ready to go see Marc.

Massie's arms where around Derrick's neck. She was being pressed up against the side wall. Her top was peeling off and Derrick's was pretty much off. All they where going to do was make out. Nothing beyond that. They couldn't do anything beyond that. She smirked before pushing Derrick against the door with a thud and a small tick. She smiled seductively while she walked up to him and kissed his jaw. Trailing her kissing from there to his mouth. Loving the feel of his body against hers. She couldn't get enough of it. It was if they where perfectly fitting.

Kristen walked through coach, scanning the seats secretly. Then she saw the brown hair boy and smiled to herself. She looked over at him, he was looking at her smiling. Next to him was Marc, and then a random stranger. She smiled to him too and then walked right past him. She planned on just walking past the kill him. But she couldn't just turn around now. So she headed for the bathroom. There was one that was occupied so she opened the door to the other one.

Derrick walked Massie back over to the wall she was against previously. Still kissing. A moan escaped her throat as he ran hungry kisses around her neck. Then the door flew open and Kristen walked in.

"Ehmygawd!" She shouted. Shocked to find that. "You know if you want privacy it's called the occupied button!" She shrieked. Massie and Derrick quickly sprung away from each other.

"We locked the door." Derrick said loudly confused. He pulled his shirt down ad did Massie.

"I think you must of unlocked it when you know. We started making out on it." Massie told him.

"Right." He groaned.

"What is going on in here?!" I flight attended asked. Her perfect bun seemed out of place with her twisted with worry face. Then it went to anger when she found two teenagers, making out in the bathroom.

"All of you back to your seats! Now." She demanded. They all walked out of the airplane bathroom one by one. Massie and Kristen gracefully back to their first class seats. Everyone was staring at them with weird looks. Like they actually knew what was going on. And for the very first time in Massie Block's life.

She was beyond embarrassed.

* * *

**Ok, I'm so so so so so so so sorry that I haven't updated in the longest time! I've been caught up with my other story. But I updated! And this problem just hit me! I was like let's have someone walk in on them. I hope you guys liked this chapter!**

**Peace out,**

**Lauren**


	38. Tonight

Massie quickly smoothed out her shorts as she sat down. Her face felt red. She took yoga fire breathes.

"What happened?" Alicia asked looking up from her _W_ magazine.

"Oh, nothing. Just me and Derrick got caught in a heated make out session!" She hissed her head bent _over_ towards Alicia.

"EHMYGAWD!" Alicia gasped loudly. The whole plane looked at her. Then the flight attendant came up to them.

_Whoa. Can you call them a flight attendant even if their unbelievably sexy?_ Massie thought to herself. She pursed her lips into a smirk and looked forward again as the guy asked Alicia if she was ok. She didn't look up to him until just now.

"Y-y-y-yeah. I'm fine." Alicia stumbled shaking her head full of curls. "Damn." She whispered to herself when he left.

"Anyways, Kris caught us. So it's not like it's that big of a deal right?" Massie asked.

"Uh… is Kris the only one who saw?"

"… no." Massie said. Slumping back into her seat. She made a face at her poster and sat up straighter.

"Then just don't think of it. It just shows people you have a sexually active boyfriend." Alicia shrugged.

Massie turned her head slowly to her. With a shocked and disgusted look twisted on her face, her hands gripping the armrests. "And that's good _how_?!

"Whatevs." She sighed.

"Massie!" Kristen hissed from behind the seat. Massie spun the big seat around so she was facing Kris.

"Ehmygawd! They can do that?!" Alicia gasped.

"Yes, if you ever rode first class you would know!" Massie said playfully.

"I've been flying in private jet's my whole life ok?" Alicia snapped.

"Girls!" Dylan shouted.

They both looked at her. Then in her hand.

"EH. MY. GAWD!" They all said in unison.

"Is," Kristen begun.

"That…" Alicia continued.

"Liquor?!" Massie shrieked.

They all gazed with wide opened mouths at Dylan sipping a yellowy gold drink. She smiled. "Yeah! Isn't this great!? We can drink on the plane and we're not even 21!"

"When did you get that?"

"When you guys where back in the bathroom." She shrugged and sipped some more.

"Dyl, I didn't know you drank."

"I have at parties! But not on planes. But you know what they say, there's a first for everything!" Dylan said smiling, took another drink too.

_Yeah. Like a first for sex._ Massie thought. Why did she keep thinking about that?!

The rest of the 7 hour flight was spent talking, gossiping, and laughing. For Cam and Claire, kissing, touching, flirting, oh and being told that's PDA.

Everyone quickly got off and collected their luggage. It was 9 PM in Paris. And the city was all lights in the dark. Everyone gaped out the window, gasping at the scene. Massie couldn't control her smile. She finally found Derrick and the guys walking up to them.

"Hey!" He smiled when he got up to her. And pulled her in by the waist for a intense kiss.

"Hey." She smiled when the kiss ended.

"Come on you guys! The Limo's here!"

They all piled into a limo, all buzzing with excitement to be with their roommates for that night. Massie could practically read what people where going to do tonight off their actions, minds, and common sense. She looked at all the couples. Kristen and Randy, kiss. Dylan and Marc, talk. Boring. Claire and Cam, def kiss and cuddle. Maybe a little bit more…

Alicia and Josh, sex. Of course. Massie was just so happy she didn't have the room next to them. That's gotta be fun for Claire and Cam!

"What are we doing tonight?" Derrick whispered in Massie's ear, running his hand up her bare thigh. She grabbed his hand, stopping him.

"_I_ am going to take a shower— No. Not with you — and then go to bed. What about you?" She snapped.

"Well,I_ was_ going to have a romantic night with my girlfriend. But it seems like that's not going to happen." He said.

"What!?" Massie asked.

"I was. But you don't want to." He said.

"Whatever. I'm tired anyways."

"Geez Massie. I practically had your tongue down my throat, you don't have to be all like that."

"FYI, I'm not being 'all like that'." She said with quote fingers. "And my tongue was _so _not down your throat."

"Whatever." He sighed.

"Fine." She sighed. She could see what they where going to do tonight too.

And it sure wasn't looking like too much fun.

* * *

**hey! sorry I haven't updated in a while. And sorry it's short. But I felt bad so I updated. And I feel like I'm gunna puke! So that's fun. **

**review!**

**~Lauren**


	39. Paris The love city

The next morning, Massie woke up with Derrick on the floor. She grabbed a pillow from her side and chucked it at him. Bringing him out of his sleep.

"What the?" He shouted at stood up as if he was lying on fire.

"Calm down," Massie said, slipping out of the comforter. "It was me."

"Oh," He looked like he was in pain.

"Did I hit you that hard?" She asked, finally concerned.

"No, no it wasn't you. In case you haven't noticed, I slept on the floor because I got into a fight with my girlfriend last night!" Derrick pointed out.

"Right, how are you going to fix that?" Massie asked shifting to her other foot.

"Massie! Why do you have to be so damn difficult?!" He shouted.

"Derrick, don't shout. I don't want anyone to hear us fighting."

"That's it! You don't want anyone to see us together in public practically! A kiss on the lips, that's all I get and then you go nuclear!" He shouted, throwing his hands up in the air.

"That's not what I want!" She snapped, offended.

"Ya! It is! That's all you want! Appearance, a sexy body. It's all. You. Want." Derrick said as if he was out of breath.

"Whatever, not one girl doesn't want a sexy body and to look pretty." Massie said bringing her chin up higher.

"Well every guy just wants a down-to-earth girl." Derrick said coldly. "Maybe you're just—"

"Derrick." Massie stopped him. Her eyes pretty much begging him. "Derrick, don't."

"I'm sorry, Massie."

"So that's it?" Massie asked. Tears spilling out of her eyes. "You're just going to break up with me like that?"

"Massie—"

"No. Nobody breaks up with Massie Block." Massie spat. Trying to boost her confidence a little.

"I didn't mean to—"

"Nobody!" She repeated.

"Would you just shut up?! I was trying to say something."

"I don't want to hear you break up with me. It's stupid."

"No! That's not it. I'm not breaking up with you. I think we should just—"

"Spend some time apart? Date other people? Go our separate ways? Because that's all the same thing in more complex versions. Good bye." Massie said her pointer finger in front of her.

"Massie, I just. God dammit, I love you! You think I would break up with you when I have feelings this fucking strong for you!?" Derrick shouted.

"I don't know! Guys can be huge jerks. Kinda like when they yell at their girlfriends!" Massie shouted.

"I'm sorry!" He hollered back.

"Whatever!" She yelled.

"Massie, please." He breathed out. She took a step towards him, and instantly, she was in his arms. He held her so tight. Like she was his life vest. She gripped onto his shirt. Letting the rich, soft fabric sink under her finger nails. She wanted to feel him.

"I love you." Derrick whispered and kissed her.

"I love you too." She smiled and kissed him back.

"We better get ready." He pointed out.

"You're right." She said backing away from him.

It took a total of 2 hours for all of the girls to get ready. Massie had ordered a glass of orange juice, whole wheat toast, and eggs, and a orange juice for Derrick. He finished his food before her, which made her laugh. Then reminded her that was staying in a hotel room with a boy.

When she was ready, Massie got everyone together and they all walked around cite seeing. It was going to be great. Her Chanel No. 5 seeped into her wrist, and the smell cleared her mind of all doubts.

Definitely going to be great.

Over the span of 3 days, they have seen the Eiffel Tower, Notre Dame, Arc De Triomphe, Louvre Museum, Musee D'Orsay, Montmartre and Scare Coeur, and Les Halles/ Pompidou Centre District (Shopping!). They also probably have owned almost every piece of gorgeous, rich couture in the city. Massie had eh-nough pictures to last a lifetime.

They were at dinner. And after, Massie had something big planned. Something huge. And she couldn't wait to bring Derrick back to their suite. She had had people come in and decorate the place to the nines. It was going to be perfect.

"You tired?" Cam asked Claire. He turned to face her and brought a stray piece of blonde hair to behind her ear.

"Yeah, I think we should go." They were all in the hotel restaurant.

"Def. I'm exhausted!" Massie shouted. She stretched her arms in a motion to show them.

"Let's go babe." Derrick said, helping her out of her seat.

"Ah-greed." Alicia nodded. Her and Josh were quickly gone.

Massie and Derrick rode the elevator by themselves. Her stomach, not because of the elevator, but because of what lied ahead of her and Derrick. She looked over at him smiling. Biting her lip.

"What?" He laughed, covering up the lousy music in the background.

"I have a surprise for you." Massie smiled. Unable to contain herself.

"Really?" Derrick asked.

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"You'll see." She said in the more seductive voice she could.

The elevator dinged and she rushed out, unlocked the door to their room and rushed into the closet to change.

"Massie?" Derrick asked. The door slam after. "Massie what's—" She knew then that he saw the room full of rose petals, candles, and a iPod docking station ready to play sexy music. She quickly slipped into her new lingerie and bra and silk nightgown mini dress that just made it past her upper thighs. Barely.

She looked at herself in the mirror, brushed her hair, and then walked out. Derrick was still in awe, his mouth slightly dropped at the scene.

She shut her door and got his attention. Her hand on the wall. Supporting her tilted body.

"Massie what's—" He stopped talking when he turned around and saw her. All sexy pouted out. "Wow." Was all he could say as she felt him gaze at her slim, bare thighs.

"You where saying?" Massie asked.

"Are you… are we?" He asked. Completely ruining the moment.

"Yes, I decided when we first got here. I want my first time to be in Paris." She smiled at the city's name. And how it kinda twinkled in the sentence.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"I don't have—"

"Yeah, I knew you wouldn't. I got one." Massie said referring to a condom.

"Then what are we still standing for?" Derrick joked.

Massie giggled and lightly pushed him down on the bed. She climbed onto him. She knew what she was in for. And she was more excited than she's ever been.

Claire sat down on her and Cam's king sized bed and clicked on the TV. She was loving not having her parents around. And instead, Cam. Speaking of, Cam came walking into the room. His shaggy hair wet and sexier than ever. Claire smiled and went back to watching her show.

"What?" He asked noticing her smile.

"You know what?"

"What?" He asked playing along.

"I have a really sexy boyfriend." Claire smiled uncontrollably.

"Well I have a really beautiful girlfriend." He said coming onto the bed with her.

"Well, where is she? I don't think you should flirt with me if she's so beautiful." Claire teased, nudging him in the rib lightly.

"That's the thing, she's right here." He gave her a toothy smile and leaned in to kiss her. They laid back and just continued to make out. Like they always do. Claire let Cam roll onto her. He didn't crush her. She was liking just kissing him until he put his hands in her shirt. Cupping her bare breast. She became extremely uncomfortable and pulled back, nudging him off a little.

"I'm sorry, sorry." He said shaking his head slightly. Splashing some water on her.

"Sorry!" He said again. Feeling horrible.

"No, no, it's ok." Claire forced a smile and dried off with the sheet.

So much for a romantic night. They both thought.

* * *

**Ok. So massie and derrick are good. claire and cam... awkwardish. And i don't have time to write about the others b/c i have to go shower. It's already 9 over here! niiiice.**

**Anyways, I am truly sorry about the long wait for my update. I really am. I feel horrible I just HAD to finish my private fan fic. And I'm going to finish this book before I start up my suspicion story. And my other private story that i haven't touched in a while... yikes. I'm kinda screwed. I'm sorry but I won't be making a sequel to this book. But when I finish up my Suspicion story for private, I WILL be making a sequel to the murdering of Massie block. I have it all planned out. And based on the feed back/ turn out of the 1st one, I think you guys will like it. And personally, I think it will be a lot better. B/c the MOMB was kinda based off a movie i hadn't seen yet while i was writing it.. and i didn't even notice. lol. i'm sorry. but the sequel is purely off of my imagination! =]**

**ok i should shut up, uhh only a few chapters left and then this book is done for =[ i'm sorry!**

**~Lauren**


	40. Waking up

Alicia took her heavy suitcase off the ground and dropped it suddenly on the bed. Causing a loud _"PHMP!"_ to be heard in the room. Josh came out of the bathroom, toothbrush still in mouth. Still only in boxers and a think t-shirt.

"What happened?" He asked frantically.

"Nothing. I just put my suitcase on the bed." Alicia shrugged.

"Oh." He smiled and walked back into the bathroom.

Alicia frowned and slipped out of her bathrobe. She found a pair of lacy underwear and matching bra. Josh took that moment to walk in.

"Hey." He smiled looking at her face, surprisingly.

"Hello." She smiled back. "Are you ready to leave?"

Today was the last day in Paris for everyone. The week had been great. But it was time to go now. Josh sighed.

"I'm happy to be getting home and looking at my acceptance letters and such. But on the other hand, I know I'm going to get so stressed that I'll want to come back here and just chill. You know?" He asked.

"Well, if you ever need someone to "Chill" with, I'm always here." Alicia said.

"Thanks babe." Josh smiled and pulled her to him. Their bare skin touching.

"We should get packing." Alicia said, stopping him for kissing her. Knowing what it would lead to.

"…Right." He hesitated.

Alicia slipped on a flowy floral skirt, a white blousy top, and popping red strappy heels.

"Let's just go out. You know, the two of us. We only get alone time here in the room. And I'm not the kinda of guy who counts those nights as dates." Josh suggested.

Alicia looked at him. Smiled and nodded. "Let's do it."

They were walking hand in hand down a street with many cafés and shops. Alicia fought the urge to check them out, see if they had any more Ralph Lauren she hadn't snatched up yet. But, today it was not a shopping day, her and Josh had 3 hours left until they had to part ways on the plane. She was planning on spending it wisely.

They sat on the edge of a fountain. A beautiful one. The water was making a design as it jumped into the air. Alicia took it all in. Pointing her small ballet feet.

Josh pulled her closer to him. She cuddled into he chest.

"We could never be able to do this in Westchester." Josh pointed out.

"I know, they don't have enough places like this in the world." Alicia sighed.

"Its really nice. I love being around you." Josh said.

"Same with you, bud." Alicia giggled.

Josh chuckled and kissed her. She kissed him back. Talking about bliss.

Kristen woke up next to Randy. Tracing small circles around his bare chest. Loving his soft skin. Loving him. No. It's too early to think that. Kristen said shaking the thought out of her head. I like him. A lot. That's all.

"Good morning," Randy smiled. Kristen was so busy in her thoughts that she didn't' notice him wake.

"Good morning." She smiled and gave him a kiss on the lips. He kissed her back like a million times. Making it a make out. She let him roll on top of her closing up any such gap between them. Kristen hungrily kissed him back. She made circles with her hands on his back. But when he went for her shirt, she pushed him off.

"Ok. That's enough for one day." Kirsten gasped. Trying to catch her breathe.

"Sorry, I'm sorry." Randy apologized, shaking his head. There was silence.

"So…" Kristen begun.

"So just one day?" He asked unbelievable.

Kristen started cracking up and hugged him, kissing his collar bone, up his neck, over his cheek, and to his lips.

"Ugh! Kristen. You're making me…" He trailed off.

"What?" She asked.

"Look, I know we've only been dating for like a month, or almost, but I don't know. I… I think I… love you." He looked nervously down at her.

She stared up at him. Then a smile formed on her face. "Thank god, I'm not the crazy." She leaned in and kissed him. He pulled away though. She looked confused.

"So, you feel the same?"

She nodded, smiling. "I love you too, Randy."

He leaned back in and gave her the most intense kiss she's ever experienced. When it was over, she dropped forward onto his lap.

He laughed. He kissed her neck. She started to kiss his flexed shoulders. And took off her top.

"Kristen—"

"No. I want to." She said seriously. She was ready. Randy was the one.

Randy just nodded and kissed her, as she climbed on top of him, and they laid back, Randy reached over and turned the lights off.

Dylan woke up the next morning, rolled over on her side. She was all alone in the king sized bed. Her and Marc started dating 2 days into their trip. It has been the best 2 weeks. He was a big guy, tall. Muscles. Dylan believed he made her look skinny. Part of the reason why she thought they would last. There was a note on the mahogany nightstand.

_Dylan,_

_Went out to get you breakfast. Be back in a bit_

_Love_

_-Marc_

Dylan smiled and stretched out her arms. Reaching to the sky.

"Knock, knock." Marc smiled, walking into the room with a tray full of food Dylan couldn't wait to dig into.

"You know me very well." Dylan complimented as he set the tray down onto the bed. Dylan picked up a pastry and took a bite. Sipping it down her throat with some orange juice.

"It's a gift." Marc smiled, he leaned in and kissed her.

Oh yeah, she forgot, he's a great kisser too.

"Are you ready to leave?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I figured we could just eat, hang for a while and then meet everyone up." Marc shrugged.

"Sounds like a plan."

"Good." He smiled.

Dylan took a bite of her food again and looked up at him.

Yup, Paris is great.

* * *

Sorry it's short. lol. 3 pages.. ya . But anyways, I just wanted to update and such. The next chapter will be the second to last I believe. SO bare w/ me. I'm so sorry that it's coming to an end. But hey, this was a REALLY long story. =/

ttyl

~Lauren

PS

REVIEWWW!


	41. I'm Coming Home

**Massie's POV**

Massie woke up the next afternoon snuggled up to Derrick chest. She opened her eyes, frowned and then sat up. Flashbacks of last night came back. She relaxed her shoulders and lay back down. Ah, wonderful! She was going to be happy for the rest of her life. Derrick soon woke up and Massie stared at him.

"Well hello there." He smiled.

"Hey." Massie said, her eyes sparkling. Derrick took her face and kissed her.

"Last night…" Derrick began.

"I know. It was better than I imagined." Massie smiled.

"You're first time too?" Derrick asked.

Massie felt a little bit of relief. She was so happy it was both of their first times. "Yes."

"Well, then that's good. Many more to come!" Derrick smiled.

Massie cracked up and they cuddled more.

"We need to leave at 5." Massie mumbled into his chest. She was so happy they got a night flight. She wouldn't want to go right now.

"How about we cancel the flight, and go back later." Derrick said.

"And do what? We've seen all there is to see." Massie pointed out, lifting her head to look him in the eyes.

Derrick replied with a smirk, "We could do this all day and night."

"No." Massie laughed.

"Then, we better get packing." Derrick sighed.

Massie nodded and trotted over to her closet naked. She grabbed everything she need for her shower.

**Claire's POV**

Claire woke up the next morning next to Cam. He was stroking her hair, and kissing her fingertips.

She giggled, "Good morning." She kissed Cam on the lips.

"Good afternoon." he responded and kissed her back.

"Really? I slept in that late?" Claire giggled.

"Yeah, it's 3 in the afternoon. We're probably just all weird on sleep schedules. Because you know, time change." Cam shrugged.

"That's true." Claire smiled. She kissed him again.

"I love you." Cam said. All of the muscles in his jaw defined.

Claire's jaw dropped a bit.

_Do I have to say it back? Do I feel the same way?_

"What am I doing?" Cam asked flipping over on his back. "I'm sorry. I freaked you out."

"No! No, it's ok." Claire then smiled. "Cam, I love you too."

Cam's face lit up. "Really?"

"Really." Claire smiled big.

Cam leaned in and kissed Claire. She kissed him back.

**Massie's POV**

"Does everyone have everything?" Massie shouted amongst to group of friends.

"Yes." They replied, in a somewhat mad way. Nobody wanted to leave. But they knew they had to.

"Ok." Massie mumbled.

She lead everyone through all the security, they checked their bags and where soon in the terminal. Massie sat down. They waited for 5 minutes. Talking.

"We are now boarding first class passengers. First class passengers!" They French lady said in her giddy accent. She repeated it in French. Massie stood up with the Pretty committee. Derrick stood up too and hugged Massie. They wouldn't see each other for a while. After last night, that's the last thing they wanted. Massie hugged him back.

"Come visit me in coach, alright?" Derrick whispered in her ear. She smiled at him and the feel of his hot breathe against her skin.

"Done." She whispered in his ear. Derrick smiled before kissing her on the cheek and letting her go.

"Bye you guys!" She waved and left.

As she boarded on the plane, she got that pit feeling in her stomach. You know, the one you get when you travel. Like you think you forgot something at the hotel even though you checked your bag like a billion times. Massie tried to scan over everything she brought. Didn't realize anything.

"Humph." She sighed and shrugged her shoulder. Whatever she lost she could buy again in Westchester. She took her seat next to Alicia. She took out her phone and called her mom.

"Massie?"

"Hey, mom!

"Massie Block, you haven't called me in 4 days. You haven't returned a single message, I was about to send Isaac out to look for you!" Her mother shouted.

"Mom, calm down. I'm coming home. Everyone's with me. And I was just about to tell you that." She sighed.

"We'll talk more when you get home." Her mother said.

"Whatever."

"Have a safe flight. Love you, good bye." Her mom hung up the phone.

"So what did you guys do last night?" Alicia asked raising an eyebrow. Massie put her phone back in her purse.

"Do I have major Gossip Points or what?" Massie smiled and leaned in to tell Alicia everything.

**Dylan's POV**

Dylan sat next to Kristen. She was in a haze. Of luh-ve! Can you seriously ever meet a guy like Marc? He was sweet, and sensitive, and not like any of the other guys back in Westchester. And she was perfectly fine when it came to eating around him. Happy days!

**Kristen's POV**

Kristen was in the same haze. She just lost her virginity THIS MORNING! How cool is that? She didn't think she would ever give it up until marriage. But, she really loved Randy. He was amazing. No one could top him. They spent the rest of the morning talking about sports and what they thought of each other when they meet.

"I was like, why is a girl this beautiful talking to me?" Kristen recalled in her mind Randy saying that. She placed a hand on his face and kissed him then. She then said I love you to him. They have been saying that all morning.

I love you. I love you, I love you. No, I love you more. No way.

It's crazy.

**Claire's POV**

Claire snuggled up to Cam. "I'm kind of happy to finally be going home. I miss my parents."

"Yeah, you're parents are great." Cam smiled, his arm wrapped around Claire.

"So are yours." Claire smiled.

"Thanks." Cam replied.

"Have you thought at all about colleges?" Claire asked, looking up at him.

Cam frowned. "I'm not sure yet. I have to get back and see what I got in and what not."

"Same here." Claire sighed, "I think I really want to go to NYU."

"Good for you, Claire."

"Thanks. I know every ones going off to Ivy Leagues. But, my parent's can't pull that off. And I'm not taking charity money. And, it's in New York. So I won't have to pay extra for out of state. I just hope to God that I got in." Claire explained.

She had been researching colleges since the 10th grade. She was to excited and wanted it to come already. But now that it's summer, she just wants time to stop. Cam's probably going to go off to Yale or Brown or something like that. Massie has her mind set on Yale, that's all she talks about now a days. She said that whatever friend tells her she got in also, is her new roommate. Claire wants to surprise of having a new roommate. Like, one that is nice, and very down to earth. She doubts that any of these Westchester girls are going to NYU. Another reason why she wants to go. No one there to look down on her, and make her feel bad. But, with her reputation with the Pretty Committee, she might not have that problem this year. And with everything she's been through, her new roommate would love to have Claire Lyons as her roommate.

"Brown seems like a nice school." Cam sighed. "Rhode Island seems too far away though."

"It's not like you're going to school in California!" Claire pointed out.

"Yeah, I applied to Columbia, though. That's in New York. That would be great if I got in. I would be close to you." Cam said.

"That would be great." Claire smiled and leaned back on his chest.

"Good morning, passengers." The flight attendant began. Claire and Cam sat up right, and leaned back. Ready for this oh so joy full flight.

**Alicia's POV**

Alicia was looking through her new _W_ magazine. Admiring the French on the pages.

She kept on pondering on the fact that Massie and Derrick both lost their virginity last night. Massie says they've done it before, but Alicia knew way better. She wasn't going to tell anyone unless she really needed to. But Massie gave herself 100 gossip points and they agreed to tell the rest of the girls at their first sleepover of the summer. Which, they still did, but _shh!_ it's a secret! Because really? Who keeps the same ah-noying plans and activities from 7th grade? They did! But no one had to know…

"What did you do last night?" Massie asked Alicia.

Alicia placed the magazine on her lap and shrugged a shoulder. "Slept."

"Really?" Massie asked.

"Yeah, sorry I wasn't sex-crazed like you!" Alicia giggled. Massie pushed her and laughed.

"Stop! I don't want to whole plane to hear!" Massie smiled.

"Ok, I'm sorry." Alicia smiled.

"Do you think Cam and Kuh-laire did anything?" Alicia whispered to Massie.

Massie cracked up laughed. She couldn't help it. That was probably the stupidest thing she has ever heard. Once everyone was done looking back at her and giving her looks, she turned to Alicia and wiped her eye.

"What?" Alicia hissed slightly offended.

"It's just… that's Kuh-laire! She would never do anything. She's saving it for marriage." Massie whispered.

Alicia, "And her boyfriend…" Massie took Alicia's magazine and didn't look at her but the magazine.

"Yeah, we all know about that." Massie sighed, raising her eyebrows and looking at the cover some more before opening to the first page.

Alicia moved around in her seat before turning away from Massie. Yup she didn't need to be lectured for her past.

**Massie's POV**

Massie looked out Alicia's window. She gazed as they flew up in the air, and she was sad to leave all of Paris behind. She took note on the lights and stores and the land. It was so unlike her, but when it came to something to so much fashion, she was a geek. She wanted to stop the plane right now and go back and live there forever.

Is that an idea that just struck over? Ehmygawd!

She would learn French, go to FIT (which she already applied for incase she wasn't into Yale anymore), pack up, more to Paris, get a cute little townhouse, and get a job and Chanel. Massie was practically drooling at the idea. She couldn't wait to go home and tell her parents now!

**Massie's POV**

5 latte's, 2 bags of cookies, 8 trips to the bathroom, 5 trips to coach, and 7 hours later, The Pretty Committee and the guys where back in Westchester. Massie was so relied to be home. It was 6 at night, but they won't be home until 8. They where going to eat some where and have Isaac pick them up from there. But someone else would drop them off. Masse wanted to eat at some really nice place. No drive thru aloud!

"Derrick!" Massie shouted. The girls and Cam got out early because they where in first class. But everyone else was let out later.

He smiled and jogged up to her. "Hey!" He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Ok. You guys, let's go get our luggage." Alicia insisted. "I just want to get home. I'm exhausted."

"I know. Let's go." Dylan agreed. Marc grabbed her hand gently and gave it a cute squeeze. She smiled and squeezed back.

They got all of their luggage together and finally where out of the airport. They where standing out front. Waiting for the driver to get there. Massie was sitting on Derrick's lap on a bench. Everyone was hanging out with their boyfriends. Because they weren't going to be around for long.

Massie playfully nibbled Derricks ear. He kissed her neck. She just wanted to be home and bring him. She didn't want him to leave. It was raining, and everyone was under the awning attached to the building.

**Kristen's POV**

Her lips where locked to Randy's and they both couldn't help but smile. Kristen has never felt this way about a guy before. And she hopped that he wasn't in this just for the trip. And this morning… or anything else that she's done with him this whole trip. She took it as a special sign of her love. And a risk. Because she knew none of the other Pretty Committee members would hook up with a guy they just met at the party they threw… well maybe Alicia. But not pointing any fingers!

"Mmmm." Randy moaned.

Kristen giggled and traced her finger around his jaw. Up his head to his hair, where they went to his hair. She continued kissing him.

When she pulled away, she decided it was enough. "So, do you want to hang out this weekend?"

"Of course." Randy smiled. "You should come over to my house."

"Where do you live?" She asked.

"Ok, don't laugh. Seriously." Randy said.

"Ok, I won't." She looked serious. Was this going to be worse than her?

"I live in the St. Roberts apartment complex. It's at Westchester still, but it isn't a mansion." Randy said ashamed.

Kristen gasped, her face lit up and her eyes got big. No way!

"You promised!" Randy look disappointed.

"Randy! No, I'm not laughing at you! I live in the apartment building next door. Like our buildings are next to each other!" Kristen pointed out.

"No way." Randy looked so shocked. "You know how great this is? Now, I can be completely free with you. I never tell my girlfriends where I live."

"Same here! Well, my boyfriends." Kristen blushed.

He chuckled. "Now, we can spend the whole summer together."

"On the roofs. And in that little restaurant their opening across the street! Randy!" Kristen was so excited. She jumped and placed her arms around his neck and kissed him. He curly hair bouncing. Her foot popped a bit and Randy leaned back to support her. Another ah-mazing kiss!

"Ok let's get moving!" Massie barked. They all shuffled into the limo they ordered for and where off to a restaurant to eat.

**Claire's POV**

"Claire!" Her mother shouted when she walked through the door. Then she gave her a huge hug. "Oh, sweetie! I missed you!" She cooed.

"I missed you too, mom." She hugged her. Claire dropped her duffel bag and hugged her dad.

"Missed ya sis." Todd said and hugged her. Todd wasn't the immature little boy he used to be anymore. He's 14, but a little bit mature. Claire liked it.

"We have a little graduation present for you in your room." Her mom said.

"What!?" Claire gasped.

"Go look!" Her dad shooed her.

Claire dropped her other bag violently down on the floor and ran to her room. When she shoved open the door, she scanned over the room. Where was the surprise? Everything was the—

"AHHHHHHHH!" She screamed on the top of her lungs. "Ehmygawd!" She ran over and admired her new aluminum Macbook and iTouch. She picked up the iTouch. Admiring the shiney-ness.

"Do you love it!?" Her mom asked.

"YES!" She shouted. "How did you get the money together for this? You know you didn't have to!"

"Yeah, we did. You deserve to have this in college. And we got the iPod free. It came with the computer." Her dad said.

Claire couldn't believe it. She finally has a computer of her own. She always had to use the families. "Wait, no catch?"

"One." Mrs. Lyons said.

Oh no.

"Do well in school." Mr. Lyons smiled.

"AH!" She screamed again. "Thank you guys so much!" She hugged both of them again. "Thanks, Todd, if you had anything to do with it!"

"Nope! Nothing whatsoever. But I did go to the store. And got a gift card out of it." He smirked.

Claire nudged him. What a guy.

* * *

OHMYGOD!!!

I owe all of you a huge apology. I left you hanging for 3 months. THREE MONTHS! thats super long. I'm so sorry. It was near the end of the school year and I had huge projects. And you know how it is, teachers try to cram everything they can into the last few weeks? Yeah, that times two! I was busy forever. And then I had a bunch of cheer stuff. So that got in the way. So I updated and tried to get as much as I could think on a chapter. Because you guys need it! I think the next chapter is the last chapter. I loved this story. It was my first Fan Fiction ever :]. And I like how it turned out. Like all my other stories, it gets side tracked. ehh. oh well! I think it was fine. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! And I hope you guys are all having a great summer.

Last bonus chance of this Fan Fiction!!!

You guys can send in on your review what you would like to see in the last chapter. This is the last time you can do it! Anything can happen ;]

hugs!

~Lauren


	42. The End

_It's been great you guys :]._

**Kristens POV**

Kristen set up the last picture in her dorm. Her wedding picture. She smiled at it and turned to her bed, where she found her charming husband himself. She went and sat on his lap, straddling him.

"Hello, my love," Kristen giggled and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Hello to you too, my love." Randy smiled, and kissed her back. "Can you believe this? You're at Princeton, and I'm at Yale! This years going to be great." He smiled.

"Yeah that's exactly it, you're at Yale, and I'm here at Princeton." She sighed and looked down. Don't get her wrong, she loved being at Princeton. She screamed for what felt like an hour when she got the acceptance letter.

"I'm just down the coast." Randy showed her his toothy smile which also shown in the picture she just put on her dresser.

"But that's like what? Two days away!? What if I need you?" She whimpered.

He laughed, "Kristen, it's more like 4 hours away. And you won't be needing me."

"Yes, I will. I love you. How could I not need you?" Kristen laid her head on his chest.

"I'll come and see you as much as I can. I promise." He smiled. He linked his pinky through Kristen's belt loop as if it helped more.

"Kay." She smiled a bit.

"I'm gunna go now." He sighed. Kristen rolled off him and sighed also. "I have to get everything at my dorm ready too."

"Want me to come with?" Kristen perked up.

"Nah, I don't want you driving all the way back here at night." All the way back here seemed like they where miles apart.

"Ok, call me tonight ok?" Kristen asked.

"Of course. 10 ok?"

"Ok."

"Bye." Randy gave her one more deep kiss and pulled away before flashing his toothpaste commercial smile and closing the door.

Kristen looked around her room and jumped a bit.

**Claire's POV**

Claire had roamed through New York University really starting to get the feel of college life. She had already unpacked and is now just trying to figure out where everything is.

"I miss you soo much." She told Cam earlier that day on the phone. Her parents came and helped her move into her dorm room. Her new roommate wasn't bad at all. She reminded Claire of Massie, but not with the purse size dog, and an estate back home. She looked like her and had a great sense of fashion. But that was it. No bossy attitude, no judging. Claire was thanking God every second.

"I love you so much and I miss you." Cam said. He was doing the same thing Claire was. Laying on his bed talking to her in his new dorm. All the way at Brown. Claire tried not to think about how far away they where from each other.

"Just think, we get all of Thanksgiving together. And then Christmas comes." Cam tried to make her feel better.

"Are you going to be ok?" She asked him.

"I was just about to ask you the same question." He chuckled a bit. Claire sensed his smile.

"Don't be alarmed if you get a call at 2 in the morning." Claire sighed. Trying not to cry. Her eyes where burning. She couldn't stay on the phone with him much longer. But she wanted to so bad. He was helping her through this so much more than anyone else could.

"You too." Cam replied.

"I'm gunna go now." Claire whispered. Holding back fresh tears.

"I'll be waiting for the next call." Cam whispered back.

"Cam?"

"Yeah?" "I love you." Claire whispered.

"I love you more, Claire." He whispered. Claire finally cracked a smile.

"Bye."

"Bye." Cam and Claire hung up and Claire tried to hold back her tears.

Claire walked back to the dorm after remembering it. She laid down on her bed and got a softball sized lump in her throat. Just then her new roommate decided to pop in.

"Claire?" She lightly tapped on the door.

"Oh, come in Merissa." Claire sighed. She covered her eyes with her hands and rubbed them down her face.

"I'm off the phone with my boyfriend, I thought that we could talk." Merissa sighed. Shrugging a shoulder. She too had an amazing boyfriend whom she's been dating since 10th grade. Claire beat her.

"Yeah, I called mine this morning. It's hard isn't it?" Claire mumbled.

"It is. At least we have each other. And we have a lot of the same classes, thank god!" Merissa tried to be optimistic.

"Yeah." Claire forced a smile. Trying to forget the feeling in her throat.

"Want to look through these magazines?" Merissa asked, she picked up a few magazines from her shelf.

"Yea!" Claire giggled and picked up a Seventeen magazine. This might not be all too bad.

There was a knock on the door. It creaked open and in came 3 girls from Merissa and Claire's floor.

"Hey guys! I'm Georgina, I live next door. And this is Ally, she's my roommate." Georgina introduced.

"And I'm Blair, I live 4 rooms down." Blair smiled.

"I'm Merissa, and this is Claire." Merissa introduced.

"Nice to meet you." The three girls replied at overlapping times.

"What where you guys up to?" Ally asked.

"Just looking at magazines." Claire replied smiling.

"You want to join?" Merissa asked.

"Of course!" Blair smiled. They all picked out a magazine and Claire smiled at her new friends.

**Alicia's POV**

Alicia put the last of her Ralph Lauren collection in her closet. Which was not walk in, she was very disappointed. So that resulted in her jam-packed cluttered out closet that she would be living with for the next year.

But she shouldn't be worrying about that. She was at Harvard University. How many people really get the chance to be here? She had a whole plan figured out. Alicia was going to bring back the style of Elle Woods and have the intensity of the anchor woman on channel 7. Hah, who knows, maybe they'll place her in a new movie. Legally Alicia. The only thing different would be that Alicia's a reporter. She smiled at the name of her future movie and decided to start touring the campus. Get a feel of where her classes would be.

Josh was over at Dartmouth. She couldn't believe it. How where they going to be able to see each other as much? They weren't that far apart, but not that close together. Everyone was scattered all over the Northeastern coast. She was going to miss Josh like crazy. The worst part was, she didn't have any friends that where here. Well besides her cousin. Yup, that's right. Nina decided to come back to the US for college. And Alicia's parents told her to apply for Harvard with Alicia. Nina got in and so did Alicia so now their roomies. Nina insisted. What was she supposed to say? Ah-ew! No way! Yeah, she wished she did.

Alicia went back to her dorm after scoping out campus for a bit. Nina's side was already scattered with clothes flung out of her suitcase. She strutted in the room from the bathroom and turned.

"How do I look?" She was wearing a short skirt, and a blousy top. Her pumps made her legs looks extremely long and thin. While the blouse covered her up but still somehow showed cleavage. You never really know when it comes to Nina. She then whipped out a tube of lip gloss and smeared in on her lips. Like she was trying to be sexy. Alicia forced a smile.

"Cute."

Nina groaned and turned to her closet. "I want to look sexy. Yet, sophisticated. But not like I have a stick up my ass."

_Well what are you going to do with the one that's already there? _Alicia thought. _And no matter what you do, you'll still look like a slut._

Alicia sighed. Why did she agree to this? What happens when little miss "Sophisticated" Nina brings guys back here? Oh god. Then Massie will really be hearing from her.

Speaking of Massie, she was more than happy to spend the summer with Nina. Nawt. She'd rather wear Kuh-Laire Ked's for a week. Everyday, she had something to say to Nina. Not nice things. At all. It was a flash back on the 7th grade.

"Ok, what about this?" Nina was now wearing long dress pants, and a very small shirt.

"Did that shirt shrink in the dryer, or something?" Alicia asked in disgust.

"Nope. It's my favorite shirt. I wouldn't risk it with the dryer!" Nina scoffed and turned to the mirror. Examining her butt. "Do these pants make me look big?"

"Nope." Alicia forced out.

_But that shirt looks like it's going to bust open. _Alicia made a face at the extremely tight fabric hugging Nina's curves. Yuck.

Alicia sniffed and walked out of the room to call Josh.

**Dylan's POV**

Cornell. Dylan Marvil was over at Cornell. The farthest away you can get from everyone else in an Ivy League school. She was physced.

The even better part of going back to college was the fact that Marc called her everyday, telling her how much he missed her. It's been about 2 weeks into college and she's been getting a minimum of one call a day. That's so great. She loves it.

What a coincidence. Dylan picked up her iPhone and pressed answer.

"Hey, handsome." She greeted Marc.

"Hello, gorgeous." He greeted back.

"How are you on this fine day?" She joked.

"I'm great. I was just about to head to lunch. So I thought we could talk for a bit."

"Sound's great." Dylan smiled. She got off her bed and started to put her books in her backpack and straighten things up. It was a habit she's grown on ever since she moved into her tiny dorm. Have you seen the closet? She had to get a dresser put in here. Not all of her clothes would fit!

"Dylan?" Marc asked, well hesitated.

"Yeah?" She stopped what she was doing and looked up. If he was breaking up with her, he came at the right time. Her hair wasn't really curled. And her nail polish was chipping. She was a nervous wreck. She could feel her hair torturing her into split ends.

"This is for what ever you did wrong!" They screamed in her mind and split themselves in half.

"No." Dylan squeaked just about a whisper.

"Dylan? Are you ok?" Marc asked.

"Uh, I'm fine. Go on with what you where going to tell me." She stood up a little taller.

"Ok, I really like you."

_Oh here it comes._

"And, I was wondering it you wanted to buy an apartment to live in together, this summer." Marc said.

_What!?_

"Oh god. I shouldn't have asked." Marc mumbled.

"No! Marc," Dylan giggled, "I would love to!"

"Really?"

"Yes, really!" She smiled.

And here she was thinking he was going to break up with her!

She picked up from where she left off with her cleaning. Talking to Marc the whole time.

**Massie's POV**

Massie danced with her roommate, Ava Brookes, around their room. Ava and Massie clicked instantly. Ava was a alpha from California. Her and Massie both lu-ved Chanel no. 5. And they both lu-ved their cliques. It was a dream come true. Massie began singing along with the song, _LoveGame_. After this, they where going to move everything around in the room. Make it a perfect 10! Perf! But for now, they were just unpacking into their closets.

"Let's play a love game, play a love game, if you want love, if you want fame!" Massie sang with Ava.

"Ah! Massie, I am sooo happy I got paired with you and not some loser." Ava scrunched up her nose at the word and then smiled.

"LBR." Massie smiled.

Ava gave her a confused look.

"LBR…" Massie waved her hand around, "Loser Beyond Repair. It's something me and my best friends back home made up in like, the 6th grade." Massie said turning and hanging up another cashmere sweater.

"That's hu-larious. I have to put that in the book of comments." Ava smiled.

Massie giggled. She looked around her small dorm. When she first walked in, she gasped and let out a huge _Ew-_mygawd! There was two twin beds that where separated by a tan desk. There was another desk across from that desk. And next to the desk across from the beds where their closets. Their tiny, tiny closets. Massie had to get a bunch of shelves and crap to put her clothes on. Yeah, right, she wouldn't dare to show her Marc Jacobs clothes into wrinkle heaven. There was a knock on the door, which interrupted her thoughts.

"I'll get it." Massie stated. She walked over to their door and opened it. "Hey." She smiled. It was Derrick. He was standing outside her door with his hands in his pockets. He looked really hot today. His hair was kinda styled some sexy way that made Massie think about their night in Paris again. He was wearing a red polo shirt, that brought out the natural tans in his drop dead gorgeous highlights. And he had tan colored cargo capris on. They didn't look stupid, like he was in a gang. You know what she means, then guys pathetically think it's attractive to pull your pants down to your butt and tug on them at the crotch. _Eh-w_. Derrick was nothing like that. He looked amazing. And that is just why Massie loved him. And why her heart speeds up. She shouldn't ever feel this way for anyone. She only gets this feeling when she gets a brand new bag. Especially the patent leather Dooney and Bourke one she bought the week before school started.

"Hey," He smiled back at her. "All unpacked?" He asked.

"Almost." She smirked. "Come on in." She shrugged.

"It's nice in here." Derrick chuckled, walking around and examining the room. "You should see my room, it's a mess. I have to unpack more. But, I wanted to come see you instead." He turned to Massie.

"Well, for now, we should just hang out here then." She grabbed onto his collar.

"Oh, who's this?" Ava asked, a twinkle in her eye.

"It's my boyfriend." Massie said, with a bit defense in her voice. What? Nice or not, this girl couldn't have him.

"Well, I'm Ava, it's so nice to meet you…" She trailed off, placed her delicate hand in front of her, and gave him to look to give him her name. Massie watched as her Tiffany bracelet jiggled.

"Derrick." He smiled and shook her hand.

"Derrick, well I'm just going to go over there and unpack more." She smiled and pointed to her closet.

"Let's go take a walk. It's crowded in here." Massie smiled. "We'll be back in a few Ava."

"Have fun!" She shouted as Massie closed the door.

Massie and Derrick ended up walking outside the sorority Massie was in. Yup, it was about her second day there and she already got in. It's surprising what her dad's name could do. Derrick slipped his hand into Massie's and Massie let their entwined hands hang in between them. She took a deep breath in and out and smiled. She loved the whole object of college. Party with your extremely hot boyfriend. And walk around making out with him all day. She could never do that in Westchester.

"Do you love it here or what?" Derrick chuckled, looking over at Massie.

"I was just thinking the same thing." Massie smiled, looking at him too.

"I just wish we could do this all day. No work whatsoever." Derrick squinted his eyes from the sun. They sat down on a bench. Massie told Derrick it was her favorite spot on campus earlier this week. When they came for the first time to check it out. You could see everything from there, and most people could see you. Flowers grew on either side, and the bench was a purple shade. Her favorite color. It's like Yale was prepping for her. But, while they were at it, they could of done something about the lacking closet space. Massie was sure she was going to send in a complaint.

"I know what you mean. But, I really want to get that degree. I bet I could do a whole lot with it." Massie said, she leaned back on the bench and watched while all her fellow classmates snuck glances at Derrick. She scoffed at them in her mind.

_Keep walking._

"You're so sure of yourself. I love that about you." Derrick smiled.

"Thanks. You aren't too bad yourself." She smiled.

"You love me, right, Massie?" Derrick asked.

"A lot." Massie smiled. Why didn't he know this?

"Do you think that one day we'll get married?" He asked.

_Huh? Where did that come from?_ Massie thought. She was silent for a minute.

"If we survive college together." She giggled. "But, yeah, I think so."

"You really believe that?"

Massie was so confused. Where was he going with this?

"Derrick, why are you—" Massie was cut off.

"Just, can I ask you something?" He asked, she looked at his hair, it was shining in the sun. Looking golden. It took her away.

"Anything." She said, looking into his deep blue eyes now.

He stood up in front of her. He knelt down on his knee. Massie let out a huge gasp. He wasn't doing this. No. No, she was getting her hopes up. Her heart started to beat like crazy. And her underarms started to sprout a tiny amount of sweat. She silently thanked herself for wearing her new flowy skirt and adorable tank. With her new heels.

"Relax!" Derrick chuckled, "I'm just tying my shoe."

Massie glanced down at his flip flops. Wait, flip flops? Was this a joke? She was getting mad that she couldn't figure this out.

"Derrick!" She shouted. She stood up and stood next to him. "You're so immature." She turned to walk away but he grabbed her arm.

"Massie! I'm just kidding, I'm so sorry. Just, please, let me ask my question. Please, it's extremely important. You won't want to miss it." He pleaded, he looked really serious.

"Fine." Massie crossed her arms and he took her hands in his.

"Massie, you are the most gorgeous, smartest, and the best girl I've ever met. Everyday, I wonder how I ever became so lucky to have you." Derrick began.

Massie smiled, _awh_ he wrote a little love speech for her.

"And Massie, I love you. With all my heart. So much it hurts sometimes." Derrick smiled huge. He knelt down in front of Massie, and pulled something out of his pocket. Not once taking his eyes off her. "So my question is…"

Massie gasped again this time and covered her hands over her mouth. She couldn't believe it. Someone pinch her, this wasn't happening.

"Massie Block," Derrick popped open the little black velvet box. There, laying in the fold was the exact _Tiffany & Co. _diamond ring Massie wanted. She showed Claire it, and Claire showed her the ring she wanted when she got married. Claire must have been in on this. She had to thank her times 100!

"_Claire! Look, this is the one I want." Massie showed her the ring. There was a round 5 karat diamond on a_ _band of channel-set round brilliant diamonds. The ring shone on the screen. Massie was in love. "If I ever get married, make sure who ever it is that marries me gets me this one. I will never stop loving it!" Massie told her._

"_I promise!" Claire giggled and chewed on a gummy. "It's too beautiful to ever forget." _

End of flashback. Massie told Claire about that ring in the 10th grade. That was 2 years ago and Claire remembered. Now, Massie was looking at the exact ring in the black box Derrick was holding.

Then he said it. With that beautiful ring.

"Will you marry me?" Derrick had a huge smile on his face.

Tears of joy popped out of her eyes. At his moment, she didn't care if half the school saw this. She was way too happy. She took her hand off her mouth and put it on her cheek. Her smile was so big that it probably dominated her whole face. She nodded and then answered, "Yes!" She tears fell a little bit more. Derrick got up, and picked her up off her feet. He set her back down and they both instantly went for the other persons lips. They shared the more passionate, and romantic kiss. Massie was just proposed to by her wonderful boyfriend, on her favorite bench, in the best college ever. They pulled away and Derrick embraced her.

"I love you." She whispered in his ear.

"I love you too, Massie." He breathed in her ear. She breathed in his scent, and stood back. She needed another look at this ring.

"So how did you know about—"

"Claire told me. Her and Cam went up to the city with me to get this ring. I had to go pick it out and up that day. I was too excited." He said, placing his hands on her hips. She took the ring box and gazed at it for a second again.

"Is this my size?"

"Don't worry, I got your size. Alicia told me that." Derrick answered.

"What about my parents?"

"Your dad gave me his blessing. And your mom gave me hers in a heartbeat." Derrick smiled.

"Derrick." She smiled so big and gave him another peck on the lips.

"Wanna put it on?" He asked.

Massie nodded.

He took the box from her, gently pulled the ring out, he placed the box in his pocket, and looked at Massie with the ring in his hand. Then he looked down at her left hand, and slid the ring on her ring finger. Massie was too excited she couldn't hold it in. She let out another gasp. This one was small. It was it the gorgeous way the ring just fit on her finger. And how this went smoothly… the second time.

"I love it." It looked so much better on her finger than in the box.

"I knew you would. I wanted to get exactly what you wanted." Derrick smiled.

"Ehmygawd. Thank you so much." She smiled, it was more like a whisper because she was so shocked.

"Just remember, I love you, Massie."

"I will never even think about forgetting." Massie smiled.

They walked back to Massie's sorority to hang out for a while. Their hands entwined. Massie came back to her room with not only the beautiful ring sparkling on her finger. She also came back, knowing for sure she always wanted to be with Derrick. Even though she wasn't the first person in the Pretty Committee to get married, she was still going to love the wedding. It was going to give everyone something to talk about.

"You know, you were right. I wouldn't want to miss that." She smiled at Derrick. They got in her room and Ava was gone. There was a note though. It said she went to her boyfriends room. She'll be back at 4. It was only 3. So Massie decided Derrick could definitely stay.

"I told you." Derrick winked. They laid down on Massie's bed the rest of their time together and made out. Massie was perfectly fine with that.

**All POV**

"AHHH!" The Pretty Committee screamed once they all saw Massie's ring in person. She had been talking about it nonstop over the phone. And they were all so excited to see it on her finger. Massie was having them over while everyone was on break. Just like tradition, it was in the GLU headquarters. Massie's mom promised not to make it that Gym/Spa she saw in some Magazine in the summer. So they were all lying on one blow up queen mattresses. Because Massie was so tired of her twin back at College. She was going to let each of the girls sleep on their own tonight, but for now their just sharing this one. They where currently waiting for the guys to show up. And hang out for a while. They all promised they'd come. They where staying at their parents and where driving together to get here.

"So that's how he proposed?" Kristen smiled and tossed a piece of Massie's fat free, and lightly buttered popcorn in her mouth.

"I know, he said he had to tie his shoe. But, I'm glad I didn't leave there and then." Massie raised a shoulder.

"That's adorable." Dylan awhed. "I want a fiancé!"

"Speaking of, how are things with you and Marc?" Alicia asked her and ate a piece of popcorn.

"Never been better!" Dylan smiled. "He told me he loved me in the beginning of the year. And as you guys know, we're living in an apartment together for the summer." Dylan refreshed their memories.

"That's great Dyl! Your mom was totally for it?" Claire asked, eating a gummy worm.

"Yes! I was so happy when she told me I could." Dylan gushed.

"I wonder where Josh will propose…" Alicia stared into space.

"How do you know he's going to?" Dylan asked.

Alicia gasped. "I know it!"

"Randy proposed in California. We went like right after Paris." Kristen smiled.

"Your wedding was so cute." Claire responded.

"Yeah, it was very unique that you had 4 Maid of Honors." Massie laughed.

"What? Was I supposed to choose which one of you I wanted for the part?" Kristen laughed.

"No, you're right." Dylan smiled. "But, we all know she would of picked me."

"Ah!" Massie scoffed and laughed while they threw pieces of popcorn at Dylan.

"Knock, knock." Cam said from behind the door.

"Come in." All the girls said at the same time.

Cam opened the door and all the guys came rushing in. They all found their spots in various places. Once everyone was settled, the talking started.

"So, I hear that you proposed, Der." Josh chuckled and wrapped his arm around Alicia.

"That's right." He looked at Massie who he was sitting next to and smiled.

"I knew you two were going to stay together." Cam smirked.

"You also knew they were getting married." Claire smiled.

"I know, but still." Cam replied.

"So we've knocked down one semester of college." Alicia reported with a smile.

"Massie and Derrick are getting married this summer." Kristen clapped excitedly.

"Randy and Kristen are going to have cute babies!" Dylan added.

"WHAT?!" Kristen and Randy said at the same time sitting forward.

"Are you pregnant?" Randy asked facing Kristen.

"No! I can't be. It's impossible."

"I'm just thinking into the future." Dylan said in a duh tone and mad her eyes big for a second.

Kristen frowned and sat back with her arms crossed. Randy smiled, leaned back and kissed her cheek.

"So you've lived here all your life, Massie?" Marc asked.

"Yup." Massie smiled. "I know, it's gorgeous right?"

"It is." Marc smiled. "But Dylan's more."

"Awh." Dylan cooed. "Thanks."

"Ok, are we going to watch this movie or what?" Kristen asked holding up _Definitely Maybe_.

"A chick flick?" Derrick asked, wrinkling his forehead.

"Oh, come on! Couldn't you get something good, like the Strangers." Josh asked.

"Oh, dude! I've been wanting to see that." Cam chuckled, getting a piece of popcorn and leaning back to wrap his arm around Claire.

"You guys can leave, you know." Massie stated, she got up and put her hand on her hip.

"Fine, I'm going. I'll see you in the morning, Mass." Derrick said. He got up and kissed Massie goodbye. Everyone else seemed to do the same and then left.

"Well, it's just us girls." Kristen shrugged.

Massie got up and popped the movie in the DVD player. She admired how her ring sparkled wherever she went. She got easily distracted by it.

Inez brought in 5 more blow up queen size mattresses. The girls blew them up with a automatic pump, and were on them in no time. Massie loved this new idea.

"Drinks?" Inez asked when she returned, she walked in the room with a tray. The tray contained 5 glasses of champagne, 5 bottles of Evian water, more popcorn, and some dark chocolate. The girl's where only 18, but their parent's didn't mind them drinking. Only a little bit at a time. Well, that's what Massie's parents said.

"Thanks." Massie said as Inez placed their drinks and such on the low level table that was in the middle of their mattress circle.

They all gently grabbed a glass of champagne.

"Claire, it's fine, it's only champagne. It's not like we're drinking beer from the bottle."

"Yuck!" All the girls replied in a disgusted voice.

"I guess you're right." Claire raised a shoulder. "But my parents—"

"Won't know because you're sleeping over at Massie's house." Alicia replied for Massie.

"Thank you, Lesh." Massie smiled.

"I think we should make a toast." Kristen said, they where all lying on their stomachs facing each other.

"To college." Dylan said, raising her glass.

"To our future lives." Claire smiled pointing at Massie's ring with her champagne glass.

"To love." Kristen added,

"To Friday Night Sleepovers." Alicia said. They all giggled.

"And, to the Pretty Committee." Massie smiled, peacefully.

"To the Pretty Committee!" They all stated in a strong loud voice. Then they tapped their glasses together, drank and watched the movie. Not knowing what great things were ahead of them. Some day, something amazing will happen to all of them. Leaving them with this memory forever. Looking all the way back to the 5th grade where they met. And when that day comes, they will know it was always supposed to be like this.

_The End_

* * *

Ok, what did you guys think? Did you like my story? Oh god, I think i might cry. This was my very first story on Fan Fiction. I am so sad to see it end. It was great writing this. I couldn't ask for any better fans. This was a very long chapter, 11 pages. I am so sorry I haven't updated until now. I had to write an amazing chapter to wrap everything up in, and I wasn't so sure how. But I really like how this one turned out. :]

I'm sorry to say, but there will be no sequel. I am adding on to The Murdering Of Massie Block. But this story has taken it's toll. I started writing it in what, 7th or 8th grade, and now I'm in high school! It had to end. But I love how it did like this!

Thanks so much. If you want my twitter, or something like that PM me, and I'll give it to you :]

I have way too many people to thank for giving me some wonderful ideas. But anyone who did, I can make a page for you if you really want. So PM me if you need that lol.

I love you guys!

My final sign off. :[

Hugs!

~Lauren


End file.
